Stuck in a Landslide
by Kingly Crimson
Summary: With the Doomslayer being transported to the Chaos Realms after a scuffle with a revived Cyberdemon, It is now time for everyone to give their condolences. To the Demons of course. Warnings: Rated M for Sexual Themes in some Chapters as well as a lot of Blood and gore. (What did you expect. It's a Doom crossover with Warhammer for crying out loud!)
1. New Places

Hellish Argent D'nur.

There was no other better way of explaining it.

After the Doomslayer was tethered back to hell, It was choatic at first. Many Demon's quickly caught wind of him and charged with an overwhelming amount at the time.

However it was a big mistake on their part.

Leaving the Giant mountain of Demon Bodies that he had killed off, The Doomslayer wondered the barren lands of hell in boredom until the Tether had been reactivated.

He would kill that damn Cyborg, Even if it was the last thing he would do. Until then, He waited like he did before.

 **Doomslayer's POV**

The Landscape seemed to be unending for the most part, He took out his Overlay before marking the other location on his Praetor Armor. Looking around, he spotted a few imps that were digging through a pile of bones.

The Imps had spotted him before yelping in fear and running for cover inside of a dark hell cave. The Marine couldn't help but chuckle, Apparently news spread quickly in hell now that the Doomslayer was now back.

"That's right Ass hats, Run away!" Doom said before picking up a skull and throwing it with tremendous force, shattering the skull on the roof of the cave. He supposed he could get used to this, killing demons and making them cower before him.

However it would get boring after a while.

Deciding to sit down and admire the view of the burning landscape, he watched the fire like sky in an almost oblivious wanderlust as his hud took in all of the details.

Maybe he actually could get used to this, hell did have it's form of beauty. That was only when Demon's weren't trying to eviscerate him.

Regardless, he might as well get comfy. After all didn't know how long it was until someone summoned him again, and that could possibly take a really damn long time. Probably a thousand years to be exact.

The Marine huffed in bordem before picking up his surprisingly effective double barreled shotgun again. Luckily bullets wouldn't be a concern as demon's tend to shit them out after getting there innards turning into there outards, So that was a plus.

He was about to stand up again until he felt something, a shake.

Looking around to find the source, a skull that had been refashioned into a goblet caught his attention as the putrid blood inside of it began shaking with each tremor.

Something big was coming.

And it just so happened to be rounding the corner.

The doom slayer jumped to his feet before a clawed hand broke the black stone behind him, tossing him leftwards into another wall.

He was slightly dazed before getting punched through said wall as the orange blood soaked rock gave way, this thing really must have wanted him dead.

Looking up, he caught sight of his attacker.

"Didn't I kill you before dipshit?" The doom marine asked, The Demon in question was his old friend.

The Cyber demon, the exact same one as it still had it's signature broken horn on the left side of it's head with the right horn now missing seeing as the marine had ripped off the other one in there last fight.

It roared in defiance before charging it's UAC rocket launcher as it glowed with orange energy. The marine smiled before taking the full hit of it and getting knocked back a few paces, but the energy's of hell gave him a lot of power since he came here.

The explosion rocked him back a bit but he still stayed standing, almost un-scratched from the beating the cyber demon threw at him.

The demon's eyes narrowed before the doom marine gave a inward chuckle.

The Marine charged forward with doubled barrel in hand. He blasted the demons armor, taking chunks of it off but otherwise un-harming the cyber demon but still doing a number on it's armor.

The Cyber demon roared in outrage before firing a large salvo of missiles in an attempt to blow the doom slayer up but to no avail as the marine easily strafed left to right, avoiding the heavy ordinance.

The Demon gnashed it's teeth in anger before trying to swipe at the Marine, only for the marine to jump high up before landing on it's mechanical arm.

Running atop the cybernetic arm, Doom rushed forward before planting a knee right into the demons face, knocking out a few rancid teeth on the way. The Demon screeched in anger as it kneeled to the ground and held the left side of it's face.

"And now, this is where you-" Until the doomsalyer saw the demon smile with the few teeth it had left. The core in the Cyberdemon'ss armor began to glow a bright blue, "Oh... You Motherfucker." The Doom marine said before the blue explosion engulfing the both of them in a spectacular explosion.

" _Well Played._ " The Doom marine thought before loosing consciousness as he was engulfed by a bright light.

 **The Warp**

The Doom marine woke up again like always, but this time he was greeted by the sounds of screams and moans, both at the same time possibly. Slowly scanning his surroundings, it seemed as if the forest around him was made of purple and pink flesh as the bodies that formed the trees groaned before arms attempted to reach out to him.

Standing up immediately, The Marine backed up a bit. "Keep your hands to yourself assholes." The Marine said as he scolded the flesh tree as it groaned at him again.

Looking around a bit more, he realized something was really off.

"Is this even Argent D'nur any more?" The Marine asked as he looked around the place. It didn't look like Hell either otherwise he would have known seeing as he had been there thousands of years ago during one of his Demon killing sprees.

Especially after defeating the Titan, which even made the Demon's think up a new approach. And then even that didn't work after his awakening.

Another pink tree attempted to grasp at him while he was thinking.

"FUCK OFF!" The Marine yelled before throwing a haymaker right into the Demonic tree, it exploded into a vibrant color of flesh from the pure strength and hatred the Doomslayer put into it.

The rest of the Trees immediately saw the sheer power with awe before yelping and comically uprooting there fleshy roots to run away. The Marine fumed before catching sight of something in the distance.

"Is that a castle?" The Marine said before walking towards it. However something was attracted to the loud noises he created.

Looking around he caught sight of the creature. It stood almost as tall as a Baron of Hell, but with four arms and Crab like appendages on one of the pairs. It's head looked like that of a Lizard with horns and it wielded a Hellish looking sword that contrasted with it's pinkish skin.

However the most defining feature was,

"Your fucking with me." The Doom marine said as he definitely saw that the creature sported a disturbing pair of Tits on it's incredibly masculine body.

The Demon roared at him before charging forward in an attempt to slice him in half. The Marine acted quickly, dodging out of the way of the blade. The Demon turned as it furrowed it's glowing pink eyes at him.

"Listen here Demon, I'm fucking confused, Tired, and Angry. Leave me the Fuck alone." The Marine said, the creature merely smiled before sharpening it's blade and preparing to charge again.

"Your loss." The Marine said before rushing forward.

Dodging the sword with incredible speed, The Marine charged forward before punching and breaking the bones of one of it's legs. The Demon half roared in pain and half moaned in pleasure.

"Your getting Turned on by this? What the fuck!?" The Marine yelled before dodging a retaliating strike from the Demon. The Demon cackled again before attempting to strike at him again, this time with more power as the pain seemed to keep the Demon going.

Now this was beginning to piss the Marine off, if this Demon thought that it was going to actually best him because it could got horny from getting punched in the leg than it had another thing coming.

Wordlessly the Marine dodged once more. However this time he jumped straight forward, dodging the grasping crab appendedges and landing directly on it's face. The Demon stumbled back in surprise before the Marine yelled in anger, plunging both of his hands straight into it's face.

This time the Demon did not find that as pleasurable as it shrieked out in pain as the Marine moddled with the facial flesh, causing as much damage as possible. However he had to jump from his position as the Demon randomly flailed around the place in an attempt to strike him again.

The Marine however was clearly satisfied knowing he caused real damage as the Demon was now blinded, flailing around in an attempt to gain a better idea of it's surroundings.

"And now this..." The Marine said as his trusty chainsaw, revved up in his hands as it appeared out of nowhere. "Is why you don't fuck with me." The Marine said before silently plunging the weapon forward before the Demon gained an idea of where he was due to it's blind state.

The chains quickly stabbed through where the Marine punched a hole in it's face and within a second, the Doomslayer pulled the trigger, violently cutting up the Demons head. He kept on slashing as the Demon thrashed around, clearly not used to the idea of death until all that remained was a fleshy pile of pink flesh.

"Whew, that settles that." The Doomslayer said as he kicked away a pile flesh next to his feet.

"Now... About that castle." He said before cracking both of his knuckles.

With new places to visit and new demons to kill, He supposed he could get used to this.


	2. New Faces

The Doom marine was now having a great time again. Apparently there was more of those Breast Demon things like the one he killed before, some more and more grotesque after the other. Apparently they didn't stay the same shape like the ones he fought in hell.

It didn't matter though, After realizing the best way to take them out was to kill them instantly rather than applying wounds like other Demons.

Such was why he was currently wielding a rocket launcher while being grabbed by the crab like hands of a really large Breast Demon as he liked to call them.

"Open wide Asshole!" The Slayer yelled before firing a salvo directly into it's face, blowing off the complete upper half of it's body.

The Other demons immediately saw the biggest of all of them was defeated before retreating with there tails between there legs.

The Marine raised both arms as he roared to the sky with glee, daring anyone to challenge him.

He stopped however when he heard a noise of cutting flesh as a Demon screeched in pain.

" _That wasn't me._ " The Marine thought to himself before walking to see all of the commotion. He caught sight of a large silver armored figure who was in the process of finishing off one of the Breast Demons that were running away from him.

"-rish, in the name of the Emperor's wrath Daemon." the now confirmed Man said before plunging the rest of his blade in the Demons body, killing it. The large armored figure immediately took his blade out before slowly turning around.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE SILVER ARMOR!" Doomslayer yelled and within an instant the knightly figure whipped around in shock at the sight of another Person.

"Do my eye's deceive me?" The Grey knight said, but his face still held suspicion. "Go no closer whoever you are, For thou could be the guise of a Daemon." The man said in a menacing tone.

The Doomslayer face palmed. "Uh, no dumbass. I'm not a Demon okay. In fact, I fucking kill Demons so drop the suspicious act." However the Aged man did not drop the stance.

The Doomslayer just sighed before taking off his blood soaked helmet. "See? No Demon, I'm Human just like you." The Doomslayer said, this seemed to calm the man.

"I sense no ill intent within the warp... Very well." The Armored figure said before lowering his glowing blue sword and shield. This allowed the Doomslayer to get a better look at the man.

He seemed aged with a white beard and was completely balled with tubes connecting the back of his head with the neck plate of his armor. His armor on the other hand was impressive to say the least, Gigantic in size and adorned with purity seals and gold trimmings.

"I apologize about the Hostility, but you can imagine I was quite surprised to see a... intact Human down here." The man said, to which the Doomslayer shrugged.

"Feelings mutual, Didn't expect to find anyone here. Or wherever the fuck this is." The Doomslayer said to which the Mans face tilted with confusion.

"You do not know where you are? Isn't it obvious?"

"No. I thought it was Hell but..." The Doomslayer scratched the back of his shaved head.

"You are in the Realms of chaos, the place within the warp of Dreams and nightmares, where hopes and fears become real. That is where you are." The Knightly figure said as a matter of factly.

"Oh, so it basically is hell. Great." The Doomslayer said before wiping some blood from his suit. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking. What's your name bro." The Marine asked to which the aged man pouted.

"My name... My name!? How do you not know who I am." The figure said as if his pride had been wounded.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here." The Doom marine said flatly.

The aged man face simply straightened in disappointment before speaking again. "I am Kaldor Draigo! Supreme Grandmaster of the Grey Knights chapter, devoted to the service of the Emperor and his holine-"

"Can I just call you Kal?" The Marine asked as he cut off the hulking figure.

Kal's mouth simply hung open before sighing. "Fine, you may call me Kal. Regardless, how are you resisting the Warp? In fact, you should be a quivering pile of flesh with the amount of warp energy being projected throughout this cursed place. And your not even an Astartes." Kal said in disbelief.

"A what now?" The Doom marine asked, the Grey knights jaw know hung open in shock.

"Do you not know what even an Astartes is!?" Kaldor said.

"Nope." The Marine simply said. "But I'm going to guess your an Astartes if there the only ones who can apparently survive this place." The doomslayer continued.

Kaldor was about to speak again before he heard roars and laughs of Daemons of Slaneesh enclosing on there position. They Demons soon revealed themselves, hiding amongst the fleshy landscape of the Warp.

The Grey knight readied his blade and shield. "Curses, the Daemons of the Warp are going to renew there Assault." Kaldor said before turning around.

"Be vigilant fellow Human, what horrors were about to face is unknown, but I am certain that-" However before the Grey knight can finish, he saw a green blur run past him.

"Bring it on motherfuckers!" The Doomslayer yelled before crashing straight into the first Daemon of Slaanesh, pushing it backwards and into the rest of it's brethren before tumbling them down.

Kaldor stood in shock at what he was witnessing before he saw the man punch through the chest of the first one before bringing out it's heart and crushing it.

"Well shiny ass? You gonna sit there and watch or am I gonna kick all of these Asses without you." The Doomslayer said as a sword one of the Daemons attempted eviscerate him only for the Slayer to dodge out of the way and violently slice the Demons head off with his primitive looking chainsaw.

Kaldor shook himself out of his stupor before his eyes glowed as blue energy violently streamed out of them. "For the Emperor!" Kaldor yelled before jumping into the fray, slashing at various Daemons alike.

 **Later**

"That was incredibly foolish of what you did back there." Kaldor said as he scolded the marine who was busy washing away blood from his armor.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I killed them didn't I?" The Doom marine said as he reloaded his shotgun again.

Kaldor looked at the entire mound of Demon bodies. "... That you most certainly did." Kaldor said, "How are you so powerful? I sense disturbing forms of fell energy within you but it feels... Holy." The Grey knight asked to which the Doomslayer chuckled.

"That is a story for later." The Marine said before he refueled his chainsaw. "Though it involves a lot of dead Demons."

For the first time in a long time, Kaldor smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

The Doom marine merely chuckled before his gaze turned to the castle. "By the way Kaldor, what is that weird ass looking castle over there?" The Doom marine asked to which Kaldor's face twisted with anger.

"It is the palace of the Chaos god Slaanesh, the prince of pleasure." Kaldor said to which the Doom marine laughed.

"I- Wait what is so funny?" Kaldor asked.

"Sorry but... Seriously? Prince of pleasure? That just sounds incredibly fucking Gay." The Doomslayer said before Kaldor fumed.

"You think this is a Joke?! I have seen many good Astartes and Humans corrupted by the powers of Slaanesh, those with untainted souls fall from grace." Kaldor said in anger.

"Alright, Alright... So when can I kick this 'Prince of Pleasures' Ass? The Doom marine asked. Kaldor looked at him with utter disbelief.

"Are you serious? No mortal or even Immortal has ever reached his palace as none have ever passed without succumbing to the Six circles of Seduction." Kaldor said.

"The Six circles of Seduction? What are they gonna do? Jerk me off until I join there side?" The Marine asked Jokingly.

Kaldor looked dead serious.

"Okayyy... But I'm still going if this guy is the big deal. After all there is a first time for everything." The Marine said to which Kaldor looked at him in shock.

"By the emperor... You truly are the set, very well. I will not stop you." Kaldor said, "In fact, I will put you down if you become corrupted by Slaanesh's power. I swear that to you." Kaldor said as he saluted to the Marine.

"Gee thanks. But I don't think that will come to that." The marine said.

"And why is that?" Kaldor asked.

"Because I was empowered and blessed by a Seraphim whilst being imbued with the Energy's of all of Hell combined... Like I said, It's a long story."


	3. Six Circles

"This is as far as I can take you." Kaldor Draigo said before staring out at the Castle that laid in the middle of the crater.

"Huh, doesn't seem to far. Thanks Kal." The Doomslayer said as he looked at the castle before looking down at the first ledge.

Kaldor face still held uncertainty. "Are you sure you wish to do this? I assure you going down there by yourself is unwise." Kaldor said as he watched the Marine slowly clamber down.

"It'll be fine, you worry to much. After all, if this a truly a new plane of Hell, then I think I better make a name for myself." The Doomslayer said before leaning forward.

Kaldor realized something. "Wait! You never exactly told me your name!" Kaldor said before the Slayer turned around.

"Just call me Doom." Doom said before jumping down with a whoop.

Kaldor's face saddened.

"Emperor protect you Doom." Kaldor whispered before turning around, ready to face another cycle of the warp.

 **Avidity**

As soon as Doom jumped down, he was almost blinded by the shine.

Gold. It was literally everywhere as well as an endless amount of cash and coins. All around the place laid perfectly made statues and orniary walls.

"Huh, this did not look like the ledge I jumped on before." Doom said as he looked around. "And If I had a guess, this is meant to appease my Greed? Like the seven circles of hell, I like it."

Doom walked forward until he encountered his first body, a bloated corpse that held onto a platinum bar.

"Uegh, Poor Bastard." The Marine said as he approached the corpse, only for it to violently erupt in a bloody haze as a bunch of Daemonic hatchlings erupted from the corpses skin, hissing at the Doomslayer before clambering back into the pile of wealth.

He was able to easily connect the two and two together.

"Alright... Don't go anywhere near the fuckin' gold." Doom marine said as he sidestepped the platinum bar which the corpse held onto.

Looking around again, he could make out a bunch of statues. Some consisted of Humans in strange conquistador looking armor whilst others had futuristic looking carapace armor, to even a full blown space marine which Kaldor talked of on the way to the circles.

"And I'm gonna guess those statues used to be people. Okay, fuck that." As he turned around to look for an exit, he spotted a gate which showed another ledge he could jump off of.

Walking forward, he finally walked out of the strange compound before the gate closed behind him.

"Guess I passed the first test." Doom said before looking down over the ledge

" _Here goes._ " The marine said before jumping down again.

 **Gluttony**

The first sight he was greeted with was a giant river of Wine and Banquet tables on the side of said river.

" _Woah that's a lot of wine. I'm more of a beer guy though._ " The Doom marine thought, much to his surprise, the giant stream from the fountain turned to beer.

"Huh, cool." The Marine said before walking forward again, that was when he caught sight of the first victim.

He wasn't even sure if the thing was a Human or a Demon, but the amount of bloated flesh it possessed was disturbing to say the least as the being stuffed it's face constantly with food before taking great gulps of wine from a giant goblet of gold.

It slumped over the table with it's back turned from him.

"Uh, dude? I think you might have eaten a little too-" The Marine was about to finish before the thing groaned in pain as it's stomach bloated outward even further.

" _Oh shit, He's gonna Blow!_ " The Marine thought before diving away, within an instant a large boom sounded like a balloon popping before entrails and guts rained down with a mist of red rain.

Doom wiped away some of the guts of his shoulder in annoyance, "How the fuck can anybody get seduced by this shit. That was fucking nasty." The marine said.

Washing away the disgusting digested food in annoyance, the Marine spied the gigantic banquet table, kicking it with anger as it tumbled into the river.

He watched as the food on the table was washed away with the current.

It was then he spied where he needed to go next.

Across the river, there appeared to be a strange verdant looking field. Doom groaned as it meant he would need to cross it, and he really didn't feel like swimming in beer right now.

" _Unless..._ " the Marine thought before thinking aloud, "Actually, I'm more of a water guy." He said before the River began to shift, slowly turning into water.

Doom smiled before jumping in, wafting through the water until he reached the other side.

Looking back, he saw the landscape rapidly shift back into it's pinkish rocky looking landscape. The Marine merely huffed before looking forward again.

That was the second circle done.

 **Carnality**

"Damn, where the fuck is the Castle?" Doom said as he looked around.

So far after swimming across, their had been nothing but big open fields with nothing grass and a misleading clear blue sky. Even though it was obvious that it was some sort of illusion.

After looking around some more, the Marine kicked up some grass in frustration. "At least in hell, It was pretty fucking clear on where I needed to go!" The Doomslayer said as he grew increasingly frustrated.

He scanned the place one more time before spotting a few figures in the distance. " _Probably Demons, but what the hell I guess._ " Doom thought before walking towards them, cracking his knuckles.

As he approached closer and closer, their forms became more and more distorted. From the distance they could have fooled him into thinking they were Humans. But his incorruptible soul didn't allow it. Revealing the figures for what they really are.

They looked absolutely hideous, their skin was pale and their forms were feminine but to say they looked female wasn't very much. Their legs were lizard like and their arms were like that of a crab whilst wearing a black corsets and loincloths. Almost like the Demons that he fought before except of the most defining feature of all.

Doom wasn't sure if even a Mother could love a face like the faces they had. Some were stretched as if the skin on their faces was being pulled to the back of their head. Some didn't even look Human at all, Simply bare and sunken soulless eyes with sharp teeth.

The group of Daemonettes sensed his presence, briefly surprised that they did not see him coming before turning to face him.

Supposedly their leader, sporting a almost manly looking face stepped forward.

"A Weary Travellar... You must have come a long distance Hero. Why don't you relax with us?" She/He said with a perfectly deceptive feminine voice. Doomslayer paused as he looked at the whole group of them whilst their leader smiled, thinking he had Doom right in her clutches.

Doom shook his head in disgust. "I think I would rather stick my dick in an Anthill. Like Jesus fucking Christ, Do you guys look at yourselves in the mirror." The Leader of the Daemonettes eyes widened.

"Wait, He can see through our disgui-!" The Leader attempted to finish the word before lightning fast, his famous Double barreled materialized in Dooms hands, and without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

The result was instant as the entirety of the leader Daemonette upper body being blown completely off, not even a chance to feel any form of pain. The other Daemonettes looked stunned before screeching like harpies and charging forward.

Doom merely smiled behind his helmet before making counting all of them mentally. " _5 of them._ "

The first Daemonette attempted to slash at him, only for him to easily sidestep the attack before bringing his fist down, The Daemonettes body starting from the head, literally imploded like a flower petal.

" _4_ "

Another two Daemonettes attempted to eviscerate him, quickly dashing from the sides with their crab like limbs grasping out to gut him. Doom immediately looked to the sky before jumping straight up, the two Daemonettes could only look up before Doom's trusty rocketlauncher materialized in his hands. Shooting it downwards, the Rocket hit the ground between the two, engulfing the both of them in a fiery explosion as their bits went flying over the place.

" _2_ "

The Doomslayer whilst still in the air, spotted another Daemonnete as it hissed before jumping in the air to meet him with her claw outstretched, her deranged face twisted with anger. However she did not predict to for her chest to meet directly into his foot as Doom kicked the air right in front of him, catching her off guard before her form was forced back to the ground. Doom used her body like a cushion as his blood soaked leggings immediately broke straight through her ribs, drenching it with purple blood.

The Daemonette half screeched and half moaned before Doom raised his other foot and stomped directly on her head. Crushing her skull into a million satisfying pieces.

" _1_ "

The Last Daemonette was already running with her back turned from him. The warp around her being slowly distorted as she attempted to travel through it.

"Oh no you don't Bitch." Doom said before a familiar weapon materialized in his hands. The Gauss cannon in all of it's glory as he held it in both hands. The Weapon took a second to charge before the Doomslayer pulled the trigger. Blue energy quickly drifted out before strike the Daemonettes back, Her entire body literally exploded, leaving nothing behind but a bloodstained corset.

Doom put away the weapon before clasping his hands in satisfaction, what a great way to vent his anger.

And to make things better, the castle materialized before him, apparently he passed the test for this section, if that's how it even worked.

With his new goal set, he continued walking to the castle, leaving behind the blood soaked corpses of Daemonettes behind him.

 **Paramountcy**

After walking towards the castle, the field quickly faded behind him before a grand hallway began to shape before him.

" _This is new._ " The Doomslayer thought. The Hallway finished forming as it revealed a red curtain at the end of it. A single beam of sunlight shined through a gap.

He heard sounds coming from behind it, almost like cheering. Ripping away the curtains, revealed to him an entire crowd of Strange soldiers, Space marines by the looks and description that Kaldor told him about, stretching for miles and miles as far as the eye can see, yelling 4 words.

"All hail the Doomslayer!" He looked around, noticing the hallway he had come from was no longer a hallway but instead the top of a ornate building for everyone to see him

Doom was stunned for a split second as they called out to him, proclaiming him their leader and telling him to lead him against the Daemon hordes.

He grew increasingly angry, angry at himself mostly but angry at the fact that the place seemed to be growing desperate to get him to conform. He balled a fist before yelling.

"NO!"

Within saying that the entire landscape changed, he was no longer atop of a pedestal but instead peering at the next entrance to the next circle. Looking behind him, he knew he made the right choice.

He didn't need an army, he was an Army.

Without further ado, he ran forward, even more pissed than before.

" _This place has never seen the likes of me... Good."_

 **Vainglory**

Doom noticed a path of white marble begin to form in front of him, leading into a garden looking place. " _For Fuck's sake, here we go again._ " Doom thought before walking inside, the thorny hedge closed behind him.

He continued walking forward, following the marble path before him as it grew more and more covered with vines.

" _Conqueror. Hero._ "

The Doomslayer immediately turned around, looking cautiously. He definitely wasn't alone here.

" _Demonslayer. Leader._ "

Doom promptly ignored them as he kept walking forward the marble path. However the whispers seemed to become more agitated the more he ignored them.

"The _Invincible. The Mighty._ "

The Marine just chuckled before walking onward, He reckoned that it was either because of his incorruptible soul or the fact that he came from a different plain of existance whatsoever that this place couldn't get to him.

He was about to walk forward before he heard another whisper.

" _A Father._ "

The question sounded like a shot at the dark from whatever entity said it, but soon regretted guessing it. Within an instant, Doom reacted.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?" The Marine yelled before literally releasing all of his anger on the closest hedge, the entire thorn covered wall exploded like twigs as marble was sent flying everywhere. There was a tiny shrill shriek as a weird thorn like child demon ran off in panic.

Doom was about to chase after it before realizing the path was getting covered by more and more thorns.

"Little shit..." Doom said dismissing the kid, he continued walking the marble path.

 **Indolency**

The marble path slowly dissipated as it got brighter and brighter in contrast to the misty atmosphere of the circles before as the sky slowly turned bright with a few clouds.

The Hellwalker by this point was still pissed about before.

"More Bullshit." He said as he looked around the place, this time taking the appearance of what appeared to be a beach. The Horizon stretched infinitely as water rushed to the sandy shores before pulling back out.

A few chairs sprawled out on the sand, however Doom already had a gut feeling that something was very wrong with this place.

He heard laughter, almost like a kids that sounded off towards the beach. A lone boy who looked to be five years old played in the water.

"Dad!" He called out before giggling out, waving to him.

Doom for the first time in forever, was at a loss for words.

 **Flashback**

" _Goooooood. Very goood._ " The voice said as he walked up the steps of Argent D'nur with the dark red orb. They reached the top of the temple, with a glowing green portal in the middle and a alter in the front of it. " _Now place me within the Pedestal._ "

The Night Sentinel's leader looked unsure for a moment, "And if I do, You will keep your word?"

There was a pause before the voice spoke again, " _Of Course. Now quickly, we haven't all century._ "

The Night Sentinel then slowly walked up to the Alter before activating it, opening it up.

He was about to place the orb before he heard someone yell behind him. "Sir! Are you insane!?"

The Leader looked behind him, reveling four warriors wearing white and black futuristic looking knight armor. Each of them carrying a holy sword of sorts as they looked at their leader with shock.

"Stay out of this you four. I'm doing all of us a favor." There leader said before looking back at the Alter.

"Your Betraying your oath to the wraiths! You can't trust a Demon!" The four knights yelled in unison.

Their leader looked back sadly, before taking off his helmet.

It was the face of a man full of regret and sadness, it was the face of Doom.

"I'm sorry, I want my son back." Before placing the Orb within it.

The effect was instantaneous as the Portal went from Green to red, The Sentinels yelled in pain before disintegrating, there source of power which kept them connected to Argent D'nur disappearing for good.

Within an instant, Demons came pouring through as they roared, ignoring the lone Night Sentinel as he hung his head down in shame. Various Imps and Hell knights went on to destroying the temple and desecrate it as they stomped around, harvesting energy as they pleased.

"Good, Very good Night Sentinel." The voice said, no longer from an Orb but instead all around him as hell claimed Argent D'nur. "Though I must wonder, Why refuse the power that I also offer." The voice said

"I don't care about power, now give me my son."

Their was a laugh from the voice. "Very well. Just step through to my Domain and I shall give him."

The Night Sentinel's eyes narrowed, before hesitatingly walking through. He had been to hell before, easily fighting off the Demons that dared challenge the might of Argent D'nur.

Now he felt a guiltiness like no other being here.

Looking around, he saw no one but a massive dark cavern. The Night Sentinel gritted his teeth, "Well? Where is he?"

There was a pause, as if the voice was grinning before it spoke again. "Can you not see? He is right behind you."

The leader turned around, before looking on with a face of horror. What laid in front of him was not his son, instead a giant skeletal face of what appeared to be a demonic looking goat as it filled the entire cavern.

The Voice laughed again, "Behold! The Icon of Sin! Your Son, Just as you wanted!" The voice jeered.

The Night Sentinels fist balled up, "Y-You... YOU BASTARDS!" The Night Sentinel yelled before a red portal opened up behind him.

"Now... Have fun in Hell, 'Doomslayer'." The Voice said before the man, now revealed to be Doom himself desperately grasped to the ground before slowly getting sucked in.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL ALL OF YOUR KIND HAS BEEN DRIVEN INTO THE GROUND LIKE THE FUCKING ANIMALS YOU ARE! MARK MY WORDS!" Doom yelled before being dragged into hell.

The voice paused for a second, it hadn't sensed hatred in the likes for centuries. Maybe, just maybe it might have made a mistake. However it dismissed these thoughts.

That was until it started to hear the screams and noises of his kin, being torn apart and murdered swiftly. Each one of them yelling the same thing.

" _What have we done!?_ "

 **Indolency**

Doom blinked at the memory before looking at the boy who was waving at him in the water. He slowly turned around, watching as the kids face turned into that of confusion as he watched the Doomslayer walk off.

His leggings crunched against the sand, now revealed to be skeletal bone meal from the infinite amount who had succumbed to this place previously. The water now merely a guise as the boy slowly disappeared along with it.

Doom didn't look back. And for the first time, he was glad.


	4. Making Friends Possibly

**The Palace of Pleasure**

It hadn't taken long before Doom had found sight of the palace once more, and hopefully for good this time. The Palace looked vastly different than before, no longer looking like a castle but instead a fleshy pink compound consisting of tentacles that pointed directly to the sky.

There were more of those Flesh Trees from before, this time they looked more dangerous than before, with scythe like arms as there fleshy roots and discernible lizard like faces. However they didn't attack, even though they had full capacity to. They simply just watched ominously as if they had never seen something like the man in front of them.

Doom merely fumed, reminding them of there place before walking through the last pure black metal gate, this time with the symbol of Slaanesh on the top of it.

He had finally arrived.

Stepping foot into the front of the palace, he expected to be attacked instantly. However nothing came as he stood there.

" _Big Mistake._ " he thought to himself before walking forward.

He individually prepared every weapon in his arsenal. Reloading his two Shotguns, his two rifles, his three heavy weapons, and even his pistol.

There was one however, he would not need to account for. He would be happy if he got to use it.

Finally reaching the end of the Garden and at a set of Ornery walls, bringing his leg up, he finally decided the next outcome.

Kicking with such an immense force, literally threw the doors of it's hinges, making it a deadly projectile as it spun through the palace like a Frisbee. Two Daemonettes who were committing acts of Debauchery immediately were cleaved in half as the doorway hit the wall.

The Rest of the Daemonettes, shocked that the human didn't seem to be effected by the lust inducing aura that the palace emitted. They simply laid there, Unable to move a muscle.

"I have come here to kick ass..." Doom said before pulling out his shotgun, "And kick even more ass." Doom continued as he pumped it, "And I'm all outta ass to kick."

And without further ado, chaos erupted, both literally and physically as he shot a grenade directly into the face of a Daemonette who was struggling to stand up. She blowed up in a mist of red haze and flesh.

A few Daemonettes recovered before rushing forward, attempting to desperately kill the person who dared to breach their sanctum.

Taking out his heavy assault rifle, he mowed them down continually as they were shot up to shit. Chunks of there bodies were immediately missing as they lost there momentum, falling to the ground dead, some with pleasure from the pain still plastered to their faces.

Walking forward, he reached another hallway fleshy pink hallway before making a left into another room. This time the Daemonettes seemed prepared as they sprung at him, however they did not predict he would be ready as well as they came face to face with a chainsaw.

Doom immediately swung in a wide arc, decapitating a few of them and disemboweling the rest of them. The lucky ones that survived seemed to loss in pleasure as they attempted to stand up with there guts hanging out before moaning and falling back to the ground.

" _Disgusting._ " Doomslayer thought before going through another hallway.

 **Throne Room**

The Throne Room was currently too self absorbed in the whims of pleasure to be concerned of any situation inside the palace. Slaanesh sat atop his throne as his eyes were closed with the amount of Carnal energy in the room, that and also the amount of Souls that churned in his stomach. Each at his mercy as they were slowly consumed by the dark prince of pleasure and hedonism.

"Oh Dark Prince, you have outdone yourself this time." A Daemonette said as she laid next to his throne whilst lying with another one of her sisters.

Slaanesh merely closed his eyes in a smile as he changed his form at will, He reveled in flattery. Taking the appearance of a Beauty unparalleled to a hideous form and then back again.

Such things he enjoyed to do in his palace. Such things he had always done.

That was until he heard a knock on the door that the sounds of pleasure stopped. Slaanesh opened his eyes slowly before an annoyed look grew on his face.

The banging grew louder before the door burst open, Revealing a Green armored Human as he dropped the limp form of a Daemonette who face had been caved in from the amount of times she was bashed against the door.

"Impossible." Slaanesh said to himself as the rest of the Daemonettes looked stunned at the blood covered Human, He passed all six circles of Seduction. A feet no mortal or even immortal ever accomplished.

The Human looked inside as he inspected the shocked crowd before looking directly into the eyes of Perfection itself. A Daemonette hissed as she bared her claws at the intruder only for Slaanesh to slap her back down. She whimpered before assuming a submissive stance.

"I'm impressed mortal." Slaanesh said as he stepped from his throne, something which he hadn't done since the ending of the Horus heresy. The Daemonettes shy'd away from his perfect form as he changed from that of a male to a female.

Slaanesh was already confident in her ability.

"No Mortal has ever passed the Six circles of Seduction, less even reached my palace. Who are you?"

 **Doomslayer**

" _Okay that is fucking disturbing_ " Doom thought as he looked at the approaching form of apparently Slaanesh.

Doom paused for a second before answering, "You Slaanesh?"

The Princess of Perfection paused before laughing, "Oho, I have not had a good laugh such as that. You truly are clueless."

"Answer the simple fucking Question." Doom said as he began to lose his patience.

Slaanesh was taken aback a bit, for a second she was tempted to kill him and be done with him because of his arrogance. But she simply smiled again.

"The Dark Princess or Prince of pleasure at your service. Now I believe I have the right to know yours."

Doom felt like laughing, she clearly had no idea what he was planning. "The Doomslayer."

Slaanesh paused for a second before speaking again as she walked closer.

"Doomslayer... Such a powerful title, Is that why you've come here? For power?" Slaanesh said as she circled around him, "I can easily grant that. You passed my six circles quite well I may add."

He'll pretend to play at her game then, "Really? What sort of power are we talking about here."

Slaanesh smiled as a few Daemonettes also giggled, thinking they had curried the Humans interests.

"What Power? Do you realize you speak to a God of Chaos?" Slaanesh said as if correcting a child before carrying on. "Regardless, for you I can open an entirely new enticing world, one filled with pleasures and sensations you can't even comprehend until now."

"Huh, So If join your side, then I get the feeling of getting the best head in the world. But amplified by ten times constantly?" Doom asked, Slaanesh looked a bit confused but her face straightened out.

"That is the idea yes." Slaanesh said before standing in front of Doom, placing both arms on his shoulder. "Now what will your answer be? Champion?" the Chaos god asked.

Doom slowly raised his hands up as he placed them gently on her shoulder, A grin slowly crept up Slaanesh's face as he had the Doomslayer right where she wanted him...

Except that the charade was now up.

"Nah."

"Wha-" was all Slaanesh said before Doom sprung into action.

Like Lightning both of Dooms hands within an instant enclosed around Slaanesh's throat. The prince of pleasure barely had any time to react before Dooms hands tightened, her form now changing constantly from the surprise.

The Various Daemonettes immediately screeched out in pain and surprise as their connection to the warp faded rapidly, their Prince was in imminent danger.

"Y-You, DARE!?" Slaanesh yelled before gasping out again as Doom easily hoisted the Prince from the ground, it was then Slaanesh saw Doom's true form. An incorruptible soul filled with limitless hate for all that is Demon.

"Yea, Getting head is cool, but I'd rather have your head." Doom said, "No pun intended."

Slaanesh's eyes widened as she felt Dooms fingers slowly grasp harder, She then realized what he was going to do. "WAIT, NO! YOU CANNOT-!" She didn't have time to finish that Sentence before a loud pop was heard.

A splatter of Purple glowing blood quickly covered Dooms helmet before he gently wiped it away. Slaanesh's body fell backwards, as a pool of purple blood formed where her head used to be.

The Daemonettes looked up with the last of their strength, to see the Doomslayer hoist up his new trophy.

The Head of Slaanesh, in all of it's perverse Glory.

For the first time in infinity. A mortal had killed a god.

The Daemonettes screamed with horror before warping to a different plane of the warp in fear cowering before the sight and yelling one phrase.

" _The Doomslayer! The Doomslayer!_ "

And with that, the Doomslayer was now alone to his own devices now that the entire throne room was empty. "Well, that was fun." Doom said before checking out his new trophy, Apparently Slaanesh still looked perfect even as a head as her eyes and mouth were still open as if it was stuck at the last moment of her death.

"Guess I'll be keeping this." Doom said before looking around for anything to hold it, he found a small sack that was suspiciously white spotted in some parts. "God, fucking disgusting." Doom said before placing the head inside of it and strapping the sack to his hip.

Doom was about to pat both of his hands together to signify a good job before he heard a rumbling.

Looking behind him, he spied the headless body of Slaanesh as it convulsed as if it was having a seizure. He was just about to approach it until it happened.

A giant jet of Bright blue souls came bursting out of her stomach, wildly flying around the place like an angry beehive. Doom dived away, heroically taking cover behind Slaanesh's throne as he watched awestruck at the sheer amount of them.

Many faces that he was able to spy smiled at him as if they were giving him their thanks before the entire mass of energy burst straight through the roof of the the throne room as if it was a geyser of water.

"Holy shit." was all doom said as the stream of souls just kept pouring out, not even hell had this many lost souls.

 **The Warp**

Kaldor Draigo was confused, just seconds ago it seemed that he would be in for another hard fight against a bunch of Greater Daemons of Slaanesh. However as soon as the fight was about to proceed, they listened around as if they heard something before screeching and running away.

Kaldor looked around before hearing a large explosion and the sound of a structure being destroyed.

Turning around, he saw something he would never thought he would see in his long life. A stream of souls poured out of the palace like a raging rapid as it flew around the warp before flying upwards.

Kaldor looked on in surprise before he felt the ground shake as the Realm of Slaanesh slowly began to die, Daemons and the fleshy pink growth began to burn away until it was nothing.

He looked back at the palace, where the stream of souls was still pouring out before dropping his sword to the ground and kneeling.

For the first time, Kaldor laughed in happiness.

"By the Emperor! He did it! The Doom... He did it!" Kaldor yelled before laughing heartily again.

 **Terra**

The Adeptus Custodes silently stood watch over the throne, unknown to the events that transpired. All but one person.

The broken body of the Emperor stood still, before there was a flash of movement. The Custodes immediately sprung into action, it was not one of them that moved for sure. However turning around, the Custodes backed away in shock.

What was though to be impossible happened.

A grin was on the face of there beloved Emperor.

 **Biel-Tan**

Farseer Macha gasped in surprise as she awoke from her slumber, her Spirit Stone was restless as it glowed a bright blue.

Immediately another Eldar burst in, His Spirit Stone growed blue as well.

"Farseer! The eye of Terror!" Macha immediately sprung forward, quickly grabbing her cloak as she ran down the hallways. The rest of the Eldar gathered outside there rooms, fearing the worst as they watched the soul stones on their chest glow.

She burst through a set of wraith bone doors before staring at the stars, the unnatural purple speck was now glowing brighter than any other night. This was not good.

She was about to issue an order until something happened. The eye of terror began to glow even brighter before a indescribable noise was heard, even though they had to be millions of light years away.

The Purple began to turn blue.

Macha was confused before the blue began to glow brighter and brighter before shooting out. "DOWN!" She yelled before a giant beam of blue light shot just above Biel-Tan, narrowly missing the giant Solar-rails that propelled it forward.

Looking up, she was enamored as various Eldar faces smiled within the blue stream of souls, as they flew from the starry sky and onward. The stream didn't stop, but it kept on going.

A voice spoke behind Macha as she stared up, paying it no heed. "By Isha, Could it possibly mean that-"

Macha turned around, a smile of complete happiness plastered on her face.

"Their Free... All of them."

 **Bluddflags Voidship**

"Ohz Bluddflag, ya got the best hat here." The giant Ork Kaptain said as he played around with a miniature metal scrap figures, "Yez, course I goz da best hat around here ya weakun." The Kaptain said before mashing the two action figures together. "Now take dis ya git and never-"

"Uh'z Kaptain?" Spookums said, Bluddflag whooped in surprise, hastily putting back the tiny action figures into a drawer.

"KNOCK NEXT TIME YA GIT OTHERWISE I'LL BASH YA SKULL IN!" Bluddflag roared as Spookums retreated back in fear.

"Soz Sir, but... Well we'z got a bit of a situation with da Weird Bo-"

Spookums was pushed out of the way by a Nob known as Brikkfist. "Da Weird Boyz are sayin Mork and Gork gotz somethin' real importin' to say to yaz."

Bluddflag looked between the two, before standing up. "Well don't just stand der ya gitz, bring 'em in."

Spookums and Brikkfist stood aside before a Weirdboy trudge inside, holding his head in agony as he struggled to say the words.

"Oooooooh! Mork and Gork boss, deyz sayin their gonna be some git that's gonna be realllllll 'portant we needz ta help." The weirdboy said before groaning in pain as his headache worsened.

Bluddflag though for a moment before speaking again. "Roight then, who'z dis Ork dat we gotta 'elp?" Bluddflag asked only for the Weirdboy to screech again.

"He ain't a Ork Boss! HE'S A GREEN 'UMMIE!" Bluddflag's eyes widened in surprise before the Wierdboys head exploded, sending green brain matter everywhere.

"'EADBANG'" Spookums yelled before diving for cover. Bluddflag snarled in anger.

"No ya git! If dat was a 'eadbang den we'd all be dead." Bluddflag said before looking at the Weirdboys corpse. "But wut wuz dis green 'Umie he was talkin about? 'En Why da Zog would Gork n' Mork wanna 'elp him?" Bluddflag asked to which Brikkfist merely shrugged as Spookums picked himself up.

As soon as Bluddflag finished, the ship immediately shook. Brikkfist tumbled to the side as he landed directly on top of Spookums, knocking the both of them down. Bluddflag held onto some scrap metal before reaching the intercom.

"Nailbrain! Wat da Zog is goin on down der!?" Bluddflag yelled before the ship shook again.

"Dunno Boss! But ya might wanna see this!" Looking out the poorly made glass that had been simply welded onto the ship, Bluddflag was stunned as blue soul like energy passed the ship before it carried onward into the darkness of space.

Bluddflag only had one thing to say.

"Wat da Zog is goin on!"

 **Palace of Slaanesh**

The place slowly began to crumble with the sheer amount of souls that left the place. Fleshy pink bricks fell from the ceiling as they collapsed on the floor.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Doom yelled as he dodged and weaved, running through hallways and doorways alike.

He almost felt Ironic seeing as this situation was reminiscent of when he was tricked into going into the bloodkeep after a millennia of killing Demons. Collapsing the place around him before entombing him into hypersleep.

Breaking through a black metal door, he entered another room before spying the back entrance at the end of the palace.

He began sprinting as fast as he could, just meters before reaching freedom, a giant chunk of the flesh roof fell off. Blocking the entrance off.

Doom looked around, trying to see any other way out. He attempted to punch through the chunk of flesh but there was so much that there would be no way he would reach the outside in time.

"Well fuck." Doom said before the rest of the place collapsed on top of him.

However something opened below him before he fell through, surprising him to say the least as blue energy engulfed his visor.

 **The Warpways**

"Well? When will the Mon-Keigh awake Cegorach?"

"Within Due time, you should learn patience dear Khaine."

"Patience? PATIENCE!? You speak to me of Patience whilst my people, our people, still die out there!?"

Doom blinked as he adjusted to the surroundings, the place he seemed to be in was Ethereal in nature. He struggled to stand up, only to realize in actuality he was floating.

"Okay what the fuck?" Doom said as he tried to steady himself, turning around he saw two figures, one of them seemed to be a warrior of sorts and was wreathed in fire, sporting an godly looking skeletal face, his hands also seemed to be dripping with blood. The other looked more mischevious in nature, wearing what appeared to be a sadistically grinning mask. Both of them were inspecting the doomslayer as if he was an object.

"So... You were the Mon-keigh that killed Slaanesh." The one wreathed in fire said.

The Slayer raised an eye. "You just call me a fucking Monkey?" Within an instant Khaines face exploded with fire.

"What!? You dare talk back to-" However the clown looking figure put a hand on his chest.

"Khaine." Was all he said, which seemed to calm the War god down. "Apologies Human. You might be confused about your current surroundings, but we had to pull you from the Chaos Realms and into a warpway. Not a small feet mind you."

Doom pondered for a moment, "Well thanks, Now who the fuck are you two?"

"The Insolence..." Khaine said to himself. Cegorach merely shook his head.

"Oh hush down Khaine, the Human is from a different reality entirely. I'm would be surprised myself if he did know who we were." The Laughing god said. "I am known as the Laughing God Cegorach, and this is-"

"I am Khaela Mensha Khaine, The Bloody handed, The god of war and-"

"Yea can I just call you Kane?" Doom asked. There was a split pause before Khaine literally exploded as fire erupted all around.

"THIS IS OUR SALVATION!? A INSOLENT MON-KEIGH WITH THE GALL TO-"

Doom however rised up to the challenge as he began to grow pissed. "Alright, listen here asshole. I couldn't give a SHIT! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY! THEN SAY IT TO MY GOD DAMN FACE!"

Khaine roared before drawing his flaming sword from his waist, Doom drawing out his very own chainsaw as he revved it up. They were about to fight until they heard a booming noise.

"ENOUGH!" Before the both of them knew it, the entire warpway shifted and turned as they were both shook around. "Khaine! Control yourself!" Cegorach said before pointing at doom.

"And you! Stop provoking him!"

"But he started it!" Doom said.

"I don't care who started it!" Cegorach yelled before calming down a bit. Taking a deep breath in, even though the Khaine was giving the both of them hated looks, Cegorach spoke again.

"First things first." Cegorach said, "What is your name Human."

The Doomslayer paused for a second before speaking. "Doom, call me Doom." Khaine merely snorted but Doom ignored him.

Cegorach seemed satisfied now that the hostility died down. "Very well, Doom you shall be. However I need to ask, Who are you really?" The laughing god asked.

"What do you mean?" The Doomslayer asked.

Cegorach chuckled a bit, "Do not pretend. You managed to kill a god, a chaos god of immense power to be precise. Something that no one could ever hope to accomplish. No Human, Tau, Not even the Corpse Emperors puppets could ever hope to achieve, and dare I say... Eldar." Cegorach said.

"I just don't like Demons a lot." was Doom's response.

Cegorach giggled before laughing, "Aha! I can imagine. But with immense power like that-"

Khaine spoke up, "Just tell him the proposition." he said in an angry tone before going back to skulking.

Cegorach frowned before speaking again, "Very well. Doom, as it has come to our attention, with the death of Slaanesh and the freedom of Trillions upon Trillions of Eldar souls. It would only make sense that we request your aid."

Doom's gaze narrowed. "Aid? Why the hell would I want to help you?" Doom asked to which Cegorach just shrugged.

"You see, both me and Khaine are Eldar gods. However what do you think is missing?" Doom looked around before giving his answer.

"Well, If something real damn important just happened. Where the hell is the rest of your Pals?" Doom guessed. Cegorach smiled grimly.

"Smart Human. Me and Khaine are the last two remaining Gods. But that will change very soon." Cegorach continued, "You see, one of our kin, Isha. Has been captive to Nurgle, The Plague lord for a very long time." Cegorach said glumly.

"So that's why we have a deal to make. Save her." Cegorach said, with a tinge of Desperation in his mocking voice.

Doom thought for a moment before giving his answer. "Okay sure, when do I begin?" Cegorach's mask hid it, but the Eldar god was a bit surprised to say the least. Even Khaine seemed to raise an eye.

"You are serious?" Cegorach asked.

"Uh last time I checked yeah. I mean, Kaldor told me that Nurgle is some nasty ass Chaos God just like that asshole Slaanesh, then I'm down with screwing him over the best way I can." Doom continued, "And besides, I'm a Night Sentinel. I am bound to protect the life of the innocent." Doom said.

Cegorach was stunned before his mask visibly smiled. "I cannot tell you how delighted I am." The laughing god said.

Khaine merely grumbled as he turned around with both arms crossed, saying something along the lines of "how he could do it too".

"Alright, so uh how does this work... Do you just drop me back into the palace or-?" Doom said as he looked around the place.

That was when Cegorach frowned, "I was afraid you would ask that. You see, in order to save you from the collapsing palace, I needed to place you within the Webway..."

"So? Get me out of the Webway then." Doom said.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple, for you see. That would mean you would need to exit the closest Webway gate."

"And...?"

Cegorach was tempted to face palm. "That you would have to be sent to Biel-Tan."

"Which means?"

Cegorach sighed before speaking. "Meaning that you would be met with latent hostility less you can discuss or negotiate with our people. And even then, you being a Human they would still severely distrust you."

"Oh." Doom simply said, he remembered Kaldor talking about the Eldar, and how the last time he was in the physical world, the Humans were largely Xenophobic as well as the Eldars being arrogant assholes like Khaine. "Well if theirs no other way then I don't see why I can't take a shot at it."

Cegorach smiled again. "Your courage is admirable Doom albeit a bit foolish." however the Gods face twisted as if he just remembered something, "Oh, I almost forgot, here." Cegorach said before handing him what appeared to be a security chip.

Doom took it, only to happily realize it was Vega's chip. "This fell off of you so I retrieved it, it looked to be of dire importance." Cegorach said Doom nodded before placing it into his pocket.

" _Don't worry buddy, we'll find an A.I core to put you in someday._ " Doom thought.

"Alright, now then. To business." Cegorach said before laughing, "Good luck Doom!" The Doom marine gave a salute before he slowly disappeared.

Cegorach hummed happily before turning to Khaine, "And that is how you-" Only to realize the god of war was gone.

"Khaine? Where are-" That was when he noticed it, a sigil on the ground where Doom had been standing moments ago. "Oh no..." Cegorach said.

He knew Khaine was stubborn, but he couldn't have possibly predicted that he would actually do it.

"Khaine! What have you done!?"

 **Biel-Tan**

"Did you see the starry sky Arileth? It was amazing. But could it possibly be true?" A squad of Howling Banshee's along with a few Volunteer Guardians that guarded the Webway entrance to Biel-Tan as various weaponry and equipment streamed into Biel-Tan.

Arileth, the Howling Banshee merely shrugged. "That the majority of our kin is free? I hope so. But that could only mean one thing." Arileth said as she took of her helmet, revealing her lightly freckled face and silken brown hair.

"Someone must have to have entered the palace of she who thirsts..." Arileth said, the rest of her battle Sisters were silent at that implication.

"And what of our Farseer Macha?" A dire Avenger asked. Arileth was unsure how answer that question. "She'll pass judgement sooner or later, I just hope that-"

However there was yells of commotion before a large sounding crash was heard. Arileth immediately slid her helmet back on. "What in the name of Isha was that?" One of the Banshee's asked.

"I'm not sure, Lets check it out." She motioned for the rest to follow her as they inspected what was going on. A few Mariners were running from the scene as another sound of crashing boxes was heard.

Arileth immediately rounded the corner of the Webway gate, only to see a Green armored figure with a noticeable red sack tied to his hip who was now struggling to get off the ground.

Arileth looked above and already the implication was startling, the figure somehow arrived through the webway seeing as he looked as if he had fallen just now.

"Halt!" Arileth yelled as the figure stood up, "Who are you?" Arileth demanded as her sisters got in a battle like stance alongside with the Guardians who caught up with them.

The figure stood up before looking around, finally laying eyes on the two squadrons. "Uh... Well this is kinda awkward." The man said, now identified as a he. He slowly took off his helmet, "Lower your weapons. I'm not a threat he-"

"Mon-keigh!" One of the Guardians yelled before discharging his shuriken Catapult. The plasti-crystal shurikens the gun loaded was shot at an impossible velocity, going faster then the normal eye can see.

However compared to the Praetor armor, which allowed Unmolested travel between Hell and the real world and then back to hell again as well as being made from an impenetrable material. A 100 Tiny shurikens didn't do much as they crinkled to the ground harmlessly.

Doom was about to laugh, until he felt his body tense up.

" _Wait what is-_ " He all of the sudden felt really damn pissed, more damn pissed than ever. Like as if he was back in the days of his killing sprees in hell.

" _Hmm... This body will have to do. I am impressed by the History it has gone through... Mon-Keigh._ " A voice in his head said, he recognized it instantly.

"Oh shit-" was all Doom said before his body lunged forward.

No longer under his control.


	5. Arrogance

**Biel-Tan**

"Look ou-!"An Eldar Guardian tried to say before the uncontrolled Doomslayer's hand shot out, grabbing the nearest Eldar Guardian by the throat.

Doom drew a punch back before throwing it forward, however he managed to attain enough control in order to drop the punch, throwing the Eldar instead into the other three Guardians with such force, that the sound of bones cracking was heard. Effectively putting the four Guardians out of commission.

" _What the fuck are you doing in my God damn head!? "_ Doom yelled in his mind.

The Eldar god spoke, " _Merely testing out my soon to be Avatar."_

Doom's armor was shot at from behind by shuriken pistols as they bounced off, a few Howling Banshee's let out a battle cry before charging forward, blades at the ready.

" _Avatar? Your trying to fucking Possess me!?"_ Doom thought as he attempted to to fight back against the Banshee's and regain control of his body, but to no avail. Their power swords dug straight into his armor as they scraped the metal, however even their swords couldn't breach through it.

" _Silence Mon-keigh! Now fight or die!_ " The God of war yelled before Doom dodged out of the way of another sword.

The Banshee looked up in surprise before Doom punched her in the hip, He heard a crack as he must have broken about 20 different bones as the Warrior yelped in pain before Doom, briefly taking control again, grabbed her and tossed her away, hopefully somewhere safe.

If there was one thing Doom hated, it was Innocent bystanders getting caught up in things they weren't at fault for. Just like his A.I. Companion Vega.

" _Why do you refuse to kill them?"_ Khaine asked out of genuine curiosity as Dooms body sidestepped another strike.

" _Your asking me this shit!? Why the fuck do you want me to kill them, Their your own fucking people!_ "

" _Bah! If a few sacrifices must be made to test the power of this new body then so be it. NOW FIGHT!"_

Khaine briefly took control as his anger took over, Slapping a power sword away before letting out a kick. The Banshee saw this before leaping backwards, however she did not anticipate the Human to have a shotgun that seemed to appear out of nowhere as he aimed it right at her.

Right before Khaine could pull the trigger, Doom took over again before firing a Grenade, directly below him. Tossing himself through the air with the ensuing explosion

" _Are you trying to get yourself killed Mon-Keigh?"_ Khaine asked as he sounded irritated. Doom grunted before standing up again, with a few shrapnel marks on his armor.

" _No, I'm trying to stop you from getting others killed, you fucking arrogant prick._ "

However the other three Banshee's took this moment to strike, the three of them rushing forward like the wind itself as they rapidly struck the Defenseless Marines armor. Doom grunted as the Power swords seered the argent metal on the outside.

It didn't hurt him at all, but it was starting to get annoying.

It was enough incentive to get Khaine to take over again. Doom's hand shot, grabbing the Red plumage of one of the Howling Banshee's helmet before dragging her backwards.

The Eldar yelled out in surprise before she was smashed against the wraith bone pavement, even showing a visible crack. The other two Banshee's looked at the man in shock, they backed up a bit. Hesitating.

However it was then another one revealed herself.

She was clearly a special case compared to the rest of the Banshee's, instead of wielding a power sword she instead used some sort of Power Glaive.

"Warn the others Sisters, I shall take it from here." Their supposed leader said as she sized up her opponent. The Other two Banshee's nodded, before rushing away. "If you believe, you can truly take on the might of the Eldar Mon-keigh, then I'm afraid you are gravely mistaken." The lead Banshee said before getting into a combat stance.

Doom simply stood up on his legs, silently as he did all in his power to gain control of his body again.

The Banshee let out a warcry before rushing forward, Doom simply stood there and took the first strike as she masterfully sliced his sides.

" _He wasn't even fazed._ " The Eldar thought in shock before turning around and somersaulting through the air. She bought the sharp energy blue glave directly atop him, intent on killing the man.

However Doom, or Khaine in this case was anticipating it as both of his gauntlets shot up in the shape of a palm, catching blades momentum. Arileth hissed as the sudden change of force made it feel like she dislocated her shoulder, she then felt a punch right on her ribs.

She reckoned that the single punch broke about 6 of her ribs as the jab literally threw her three meters backwards, throwing off her helmet from the sheer shock wave of it. She grunted in pain, trying to gasp for air before she saw the figure approaching.

She attempted to raise her shuriken pistol to shoot at his head whilst she laid on the ground, but the Human merely kicked it away before grabbing onto her neck. She could feel the cold harsh metal tighten slowly before she peered into his eyes.

His pupils looked as if they were filled with fire as his face was that of pure hatred, the likes which she had never seen before as the shaved Human looked at her with gritted teeth.

He drew back a metal fist, she closed her eyes.

However the end never came as the Human's face twisted into that of sadness before his grip loosened. Arileth fell to the floor, Her light brown hair now a mess as she held her ribs in pain.

She looked up at him with confusion, his face was still showing signs of what seemed to be regret.

" _What!? How is this possible! You should have been-_ " However Doom said merely one phrase as he flexed out his left hand.

"By the power of the elements I bind thee here and now! Never again to be set free By any means or any how!" A little trick he learned back when he was leader of the Night Sentinels.

" _You dare! YOU DARE DEFY ME!? I AM A GO-_ " Khaine couldn't even finish before he was pulled out of Doom's mind and within an instant, fire swept over Doom before embedding itself into his hand. Doom roared in pain as he took of his gauntlet. A mark seered right into his hand, a black triangle with a vertical line below it and two horizontal lines that intersected with the vertical line.

The Mark of Khaine.

He had successfully trapped a literal god of war... In his left hand.

"Enjoy yourself asshole, I'm gonna Jerk off with this hand from now on." His hand glowed a fearsome red and bled randomly before subsiding. He would have to find some way to get the arrogant god out later, but for now he was back in control.

Which reminded him, why did the Women he was literally about to kill,

Look so much like his former lover?

 **Flashback**

"Are you sure you will be okay out there with the kiddo? I can get the other Sentinels to guard you." Doom asked as he walked alongside the woman he loved. Holding a toddler in her arms. She sported a lightly freckled face and silken brown hair.

"Relax, It will be fine. Just remember the both of us thought it would be best for the kid to grow up on Earth" She said before looking up at the portal. "Besides, The Wraiths have it all under control. Don't you worry."

Doom looked back at the Green vortex before looking back at her smiling face and her Green eyes. "Fine... But if anything goes wrong then-"

She immediately closed the gap, placing a kiss on his lips before slowly retreating back. "It won't." She said before slowly walking away.

Doom smiled, now he remembered it was the confidence she had that made him fall in love with her.

"Alright, See you in the next millennium." She said before laughing and waving at him, Doom laughed before waving back. And without further ado, she was gone.

That was the last time he ever saw her again. It was a few hours and he still had not heard anything back from her, he would pace around the well in order to see if there was some sort of mistake or perhaps something just went wrong.

His comrades assured him that if something happened then she would contact him but so far she hadn't.

It was an hour more that it became too much. He went through the Green portal himself despite the protests of his fellow Night Sentinels in order to see what might have happened.

The sight shocked him.

This portal hadn't even led to earth, instead it was some strange plane of existence with nothing in it, such barren ground. He spied something in the distance, before running to it.

The Toddler was crying, however Doom's lover was nowhere to be seen. Doom looked around, " _There's nothing here! Why did the portal send her here!?"_ Doom thought as he looked around in panic.

Doom called to her as he looked around the place. He was met with no response.

The portal that he came from began to stutter, as if there was something disrupting it's connection. Doom looked at the Toddler who was still crying before picking him up the child.

"Shhh... Daddy's here kiddo."

It seemed to calm the kid down before Doom looked around the place one last time before picking up the teary faced toddler and walking back through the Portal to Argent D'nur.

He never knew what happened to her.

 **Biel-Tan**

" _What is this feeling?_ "

Doom raised an eye, apparently Khaine could still speak even though he had binded him.

" _It's Remorse._ "

" _I do not like it, expel it._ " Khaine almost sounded uncomfy. Doom merely shook his head glumly, before peering at the Howling Banshee who was lying back and holding her chest in pain.

" _Too fucking bad, you should have read the Fine print when you tried to possess me, you get the bottomless pit of Regret that comes with it._ "

" _..._ " Khaine no longer spoke, instead banishing himself into the confines of his new prison.

The Eldar warrioress attempted to crawl away, reaching for her Glaive. Doom began putting his helmet and Gauntlet back on.

"Hey, Listen I'm sorry about before, but their is no-"

Doom heard a sound, before a beam of super charged light struck him at the side. The direct hit threw Doom across the air, making him fly straight through the Delicate wraith bone wall as the structure collapsed on top of him.

A Falcon tank with equipped with a bright lance swooped in from above, before landing near the wounded Banshee's and Guardians.

Arileth slowly stood up, glaive in hand whilst she limped up to the tank. "Quick, get the wounded out of here!" She said as she attempted to get the Drivers attention.

The Eldar driver merely chuckled and as did the Gunner, "We've already called the Healer path's to converge on this location Alireth." The driver said before he heard the Gunner yawn. "Nice kill, Arvor." the Gunner smiled at the Drivers compliment.

However right before they were about to turn the Grav tank around, they heard something. The ruined structure slowly gave way as pieces of it fell to the side, Doom slowly rised up from the Wraith bone. A giant black scorch mark appeared on his hip as he breathed heavily before cracking both of his knuckles angrily. He was going to have to decommission that tank if he wanted to get a chance to talk.

Doom felt better now that he was in control of his own body this time.

"W-What! How did he- Arvor! Fire!" The Driver yelled before another shot rang out.

Doom anticipated it, simply spinning to the side as the laser narrowly missed due to his quick reflexes. The long Helmet's of both the Gunner and Driver hid the fact that both their mouths were hung open.

Using the spinning momentum, Doom rushed forward. The Driver got over his shock within an instant, "Arvor! Fire the Isha damned Shuriken cannons!"

The Cannon immediately opened up, launching a deadly hail of plasti-crystal shurikens towards the running figure.

Only for them to bounce off his green armor.

He jumped into the air, before the thrusters on his boots activated, allowing a double jump. The Falcon tank attempted to back up but it was too late as Doom landed directly on the back of the tank. Holding onto the turret as the Gunner attempted to turn. However it was too late as Doom, with ungodly force, drove his foot right into the engine. Immediately disabling the Gravity of the Falcon.

The Tank simply fail to the floor as the delicate paint scrapped against it. Doom jumped off as a tiny blue fire began to form as it's engines went critical.

The Gunner was the first to get out, seeing as he could no longer aim the turret. He clambered out before jumping on the ground. He looked around before catching sight of the Green armored figure.

Doom merely starred at him before saying a single line, "Get your sorry ass and your wounded out of my god damn face."

The Gunner was surprised at the apparent mercy of the Human before helping up a unconscious Howling Banshee and a wounded Guardian. Doom looked around again before seeing the Woman from before, she had a look of shock on her face.

"Well? Happy now!? The amount of shit I've already gotten from you people!" Doom yelled, before exposing his left hand. "And now I have this thanks to your so called 'God of War'!"

Arileth gasped as soon as she saw it. "T-That's the mark! The Mark of-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah, the Mark of the Arrogant Prick." Doom's hand glowed menacingly again as blood that came from nowhere dripped from it. Doom looked at his hand again. "Oh, shut the fuck up you-"

The back of the tank exploded a bit before fire engulfed the other parts of it. He began to hear desperate yelling coming from inside.

The driver was still inside, Doom hadn't even realized or thought of it.

He turned from the Howling Banshee Exarch as he wordlessly leaped back on the tank, ignoring the fire that bit at his armor.

He spotted a banging hand on the cockpit as the Driver desperately attempted to open it. Doom jumped in the front of the Glass, Startling the driver inside before Doom took both hands and put them at the bottom of the Glass.

He slowly pulled it open as it resisted against him, before it was enough for the Driver to crawl through. The driver wasted no opportunity as he crawled out, the fire slowly engulfing the seat behind him. The Driver was able to retreat a safe distance.

Now that the driver was clear, Doom was about to jump off himself. He was too late however, as the Grav Tank blew up in a magnificent blue. The wraith bone pavement below developed into a perfectly burnt out Semi-circle as Doom was tossed back through the air again.

Doom slid against the ground at an incredible speed before coming to a stop, 20 meters away from the explosion site.

He simply lay there, with his armor smoking with blue plasma, before falling into unconsciousness.


	6. The Journey Ahead

**Court of the Young King**

"-nd what do you recommend? We let him walk freely after destroying a perfectly good Grav tank?"

"What do you say Farseer Macha? What should we do with this Mon-keigh?"

Doom awoke a bit, before noticing his movement was constricted. That and also he was suspended a few feet in the air. He looked around, trying to move but only managed to float around.

He realized he had been imprisoned somehow, he looked down before sighing in relief. He wasn't naked like the last time he woke up from a slumber. But his helmet was gone sadly. He would have to find it later.

There were 8 curved pillars around him, each of them controlling gravity and holding him in place and suspending him in the air.

He spotted a variety of Eldar who wore differing armor types, looking up at him like a object as they studied him.

Doom merely snorted, probably the prissy prater "higher than thou" types he was used to. However the red cloaked lady caught his attention as she peered up at him with a serious face. Wearing delicate armor underneath the cloak, Doom could already tell. She was some kind of warrior, of very high importance. Whether or not she earned her position was up for Doom to figure out.

"Although it is questionable to say the least, I suggest we ask him ourselves."

"Ask him? That is out of the question, to even speak to him is an affront to our-"

Macha immediately turned to the Warp spider Exarch, "Might I remind you that he bears the mark of the god we all worship in this room, on his hand might I add." Macha slowly looked back before speaking again, "And he saved one of us. That deserves some question as to why." that effectively shut up the Exarch.

Doom hadn't really cared about the conversation, instead focusing his efforts on attempting to float out of his prison. However he was dragged back to the middle every time he tried to get out.

Macha immediately noticed it, "That will not work Mon-keigh, I suggest you put your efforts-"

Doom gave her the finger,

before trying again.

Macha raised an eye. She once walked the path of the Thought Talker when she was still considered young, dabbling in Diplomacy and sometimes, rarely communicating with Humans who she have grown to dislike for reasons.

However she easily recognized the Human gesture which meant one thing.

" _Fuck off._ "

This was definitely a special case, however Macha spoke on. "I do believe there's a lot of questions that you will answer." She said, however Doom ignored her again. As he grunted whilst trying to reach one of the pillars.

It was like talking to a Child.

However Macha had all the patience in the world, she spoke again.

"Who are you."

Doom stopped, slowly pulled back into the middle of the gravity well before looking at the Farseer dead in the eye.

"I am the Doomslayer."

Macha looked on, as her serious demeanor still kept up as she looked back at him. "Doomslayer? Quite the title... So why did you save him?"

"Who?" Doom already knew what she was talking about but decided to play hard to get.

Macha merely frowned, "Do not play stupid Mon-keigh, You know who I speak of."

"Hmm, The driver? Yeah I guess I did." Doom said

"So you admit to willingly saving him?"

Doom paused before changing the subject, "Y'know, last time someone imprisoned me, a lot of Demons and people died."

The Farseer remained unfazed, but it gave her some insight. "So your implying that you have fought Daemons, that is a big claim."

"It's not a claim, it's true." was all the Marine said before the Dire Avenger next to Macha shook in anger.

"Farseer, this is clearly an insult to our intelligence. Finish him and be-." However Macha simply glared at the Dire Avenger, he immediately hanged his head down before stepping back.

Macha looked back at Doom before speaking again, "Very well Doomslayer, now would you care to explain why-" Macha said before pointing to his hand, "the Symbol of one of our most revered gods is burned into your hand?"

"He tried to possess me" Doom said before grinning and flexing out his left hand, "Didn't work out." His hand glowed red once more as blood began to drip off of it.

"Isha's tears... Arileth was right." A Striking Scorpion said. Doom's eyes lit up as he connected two and two together, seeing as the only one who saw the mark was the Eldar with the power glave.

" _So that was the Woman from before, sounds Gaelic._ " Doom thought before his thinking was interrupted.

"And how...? Did this happen? Answer." Macha said, her voice was now dead serious. Although it still didn't intimidate Doom in the slightest.

"Well, I can't really say. All I know is that I really should be on my way back to the Chaos realms. That goddess of yours Isha, isn't really going to escape from the clutches of that space AID's inducing mother fucker Kaldor told me about." Doom said as he stretched his hands before yawning.

"You have clearly lost your mind." the Farseer said as a matter of factually.

Doom merely snorted before a red sack materialized in his hands.

"Here Cat-"

Right before Doom could say it, the Doors behind the council burst open revealing,

"Cegorach?" Doom asked, to which the Exarchs looked back at Doom in surprise by the fact a Human knew the true name of the Laughing god. Macha however remained staring at the intruder.

"No, you speak merely to a humble servant of his." The masked figure said before chuckling, before his body language stiffened.

It was a strangely dressed figure, wearing all assortments of Colors and weaved in Diamond's on both his trousers and trench coat which covered slim Ornate armor. He wore a sadistically smiling mask, complete with long waxed Eldar like ears on the side of the mask as well as a red brush on top of it. His weapons were a beautifully crafted power sword as well as a Shuriken pistol which he holstered on his hip.

Next to him appeared to be a female and a male on either side of him. With one of them wearing a bright assortment of Greens and yellows as well as a silver mask that seemed to be ever shifting. The other wearing the skeletal mask of death himself, complete with a pure black and edgy looking trench coat that gave him a intimidating aura.

A Guard immediately came up to Macha. "I apologize Farseer! But the Harlequins just... Appeared! I had attempted to tell them off but-"

Macha spoke, ignoring the Guard. "Troupe master. Why have you come here?" Macha asked, the Eldar simply just ignored her, walking right past her before shutting of one of the Pillars.

The Gravity immediately shut off before Doom grunted in surprise, smacking against the floor of the council room as the Wraith bone cracked.

"What is the meaning of-." A Dark Reaper attempted to speak before one of the Death Jesters growled out, standing in front of the Exarch menacingly as the both of them stared each other down. The Troupe master walked up to Doom as he attempted to get up, offering a hand to the Human like a friend would.

Doom looked up at the Harlequin before looking at his hand and hesitatingly taking it. "Uh, thanks." Doom said, possibly the only single act of kindness he received so far after arriving at Biel-Tan.

The troupe master nodded before looking at the stunned council, Macha merely glared back at them. However more out of curiosity then actual anger.

"Troupe master, It has been a while since you have last came to Biel-Tan. What brings you here?" Macha said before the Harlequin paused before speaking.

"We are strained for time Farseer, Their is something very important all of you must see." The Harlequin leader spoke.

The Eldar looked at the Marine. "If your willing to show them, Doom." Doom looked up before smiling.

"Yea sure, I was about to anyways. Here Catch!" Doom said before tossing the bag to Macha which her hand shot out and caught with ease. Macha raised an eyebrow, before slowly opening the bag and peering in.

Macha gasped in surprise, dropping the bag.

"By Isha..." Macha said.

The Troupe master laughed heartily before speaking, "Indeed it is, You didn't think she who thirsts simply relinquished all the souls of our kin now did she?" The Harlequin said before looking at Doom again. "Very fine work Doomslayer."

Doom merely shrugged, "Meh. You should be thanking your boss, he kinda saved my ass, Mister... Uh what's your name?" Doom asked before stretching his back.

The troupe leader chuckled again as if he was laughing at his own joke, "Arlecchino." before holding out his hand to which Doom gladly shook.

"The Death Jester is Hamlet, and the _esdainn_ is Columbina." The two Harlequin escorts curtly bowed to Doom before looking back at the council.

The rest of the Eldar slowly walked towards the bag, before a impatient Warlock rolled it open with his foot.

The head rolled straight out, still looking ever perfect as Slaanesh was in life.

The rest of the Eldar council simply stood still. Unsure what to do as they looked at it.

"Does this mean that... That she who thirsts is dead?" A Swooping hawk asked, Doom face palmed before walking forward.

"Yeah no fucking shit he's dead, look!" Doom said before picking up the head. "He's literally a fucking head!" Doom said, He could hear the Troupe master laugh in the background.

"But, How?" Doom heard a voice behind him, revealing Macha. Here serious face gone and instead replaced with shock.

"I kinda ripped it off. I mean, that tends to kill people." Doom said before placing it back inside the bag.

A Warp Spider simply shook before speaking aloud, "No! It must be some sort of Illusion! Their is no way this Mon-Keigh could have possibly killed a God of chaos! It's just not possible!"

"I agree, and even if he somehow did, what will this mean for us? Does that mean we are truly free from her grasp? Thousands upon thousands of years of trying to resurrect Ynnead... All for nothing?" The Dire avenger said.

"Well I did. Whether or not you choose to accept it is fine either way. But there is a Goddess I apparently should save because it would be a massive pain in the ass to the Chaos pukes, something which I am willing to do." Doom said, Arlecchino came up beside him.

"The Human is right, The laughing god demands we assist him."

Another Eldar Councillor spoke up, "Assist him? How?"

Doom thought for moment before speaking, "Well, Can you guys get me back into the Realms of Chaos?"

A few Eldar looked visibly stunned.

"I'm just gonna take that as a no." Doom said, however the Troupe master spoke up.

"It is possible."

The Eldar council turned to look at the Harlequin, "The eye of terror." Arlecchino said. An eery silence filled the room, before it exploded into chaos.

One side debated, Why would sane person even go near the eye of terror. The other side of the argument were still considering the Validity of Doom's claim to killing their Immortal enemy, something which was thought impossible.

It was looking hopeless, until a voice boomed out. "ENOUGH!", The rest of the Eldar looked up. Macha was clearly angry as the warp transcended around her, her eyes radiating powerful blue energy which levitated her off the ground. The room was silent again before the Farseer came back down.

"Are we not Eldar!? How far have we fallen from grace?" Macha asked as she slowly walked to the right whilst addressing the crowd. "Countless millennia's we have done nothing. Instead we falter more and more." Macha said before stopping. "But, If Cegorach's claims are true... Then this Mon-... Human. Has accomplished more than all of us could even dream of in a lifetime. Kill She who thirsts." Macha said as she pointed at Doom. "And to further enforce that fact, there is no way it is a coincidence that he bears the Mark of Khaine. He must be of dire importance."

"Today is a red letter day, This marks the turning point of our people, of our species as a whole, no longer under the constant fear of Slaanesh! Will we turn our backs on the possible rescue of our beloved Godess Isha?! Or will we trust Cegorach's judgement? And help this _Doomslayer_ reach the Eye of Terror?" Macha finished.

Doom let out a whistle, the Lady definitely knew how to say a speech. The rest of the Eldar were silent, but their Farseer spoke the truth.

"How do you propose we get there?" A warrior asked.

Doom snorted, "So lemme get this straight. The eye of terror, is some sort of evil portal-" Arlecchino whispered to Doom before letting him continue. "Evil portal... 'In Space', so just get me close enough and drop me in." Doom said as a matter of fact.

"But you don't understand, to go through it would be certain death, if your lucky that is. The worst is that you would mutate, turning into a abominable chaos spawn before being spat back out." another Eldar said.

"Uh, actually that's where your wrong. How do you think I killed that pretty pink prick who's head is right over there?" The council looked at the sack before looking back at Doom. "Hey don't give me that look, that is the dude, or chick... Fuck I don't know, but I did rip off that traps head." Doom said.

The Eldar couldn't deny it, they could sense the chaos that slowly radiated from the sack, it was incredibly powerful even when dead.

"Suppose it is possible that you can survive getting through the eye of doom with what has been revealed about you thus far, but we have no Webway portals even near that sector of space." the Warp spider Exarch asked, as he took his gaze away from the sack.

"So? You guys have ships right? Just put me in the fastest one and I'll be right there."

"But the only ship we have that can get you their in the quickest time is _Eliarenath's Gift,_ you will need a whole crew to man her if you wanted to reach there in a about a weeks time." Another Eldar said.

" _Shit._ " Doom thought, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing Arlecchino.

"Then I shall rally some of the Harlequins including myself to join you, they hold no pride. We shall see to it that you get to the eye." the Troupe master said before looking to the other council members, "However my Harlequins will only make up as a small remainder of the force, we will need crew members and if possible, more warriors. In the meanwhile, I shall rally the Troupe. Hamlet, Columbina, come." Arlecchino said, before the group walked out of the court.

Macha was in deep thought before speaking.

"I shall be coming along with this expedition to the fringes of the eye as well." Macha said, to which the Eldar council looked surprise at.

"But Farseer Macha, we may need your guidance when-"

Macha looked at them before speaking, "I know, but right now... Isha's Freedom is more of a concern." Macha said.

"However I trust the Court of Exarchs will make the correct Decisions in my Absence?" The warriors nodded, albeit in an unsure fashion.

Macha came up beside Doom, "You will need to convince the Exarch's to lend there Aspect warriors to follow you."

"Okay. Which one should I ask first" Doom asked to which Macha answered.

"Me." A voice said.

Doom looked at the doorway before his body stiffened a tiny bit. Wearing white and green aspect armor and with a helmet in hand, stood the the Exarch who had the face of his late wife. Now seemingly fully healed from the experience as she glared at the Doomslayer.

Things got awkward really quickly before Doom spoke up, "I just wanted to say, that whole part in the beginning was all Khaine's doing... Except for the tank. That was mine." Doom confessed before scratching the back of his head.

Arileth scoffed looking at Macha, "I am only willing to follow along with my Sisters for their protection, not because he bears the mark of Khaine. The rest of the Exarchs will stay here to defend the craft world." The howling banshee said before walking past him, power glave in hand.

Doom looked at her with her back turned to him. " _She is beautiful for a representative of myself._ " Khaine spoke in his mind.

" _Great. Not only are you an Asshole, you're a pervert as well._ " Doom thought, he heard Khaine explode again.

" _This Mon-keigh calls me the one with un-noble intentions_ _?! You are the one staring at her rear!_ " Khaine said in anger. Doom merely shook his head.

" _Touche"_ Doom thought as he watched her sit down, preparing her armor and gear for the trip to come.

"I never thought I would say this but I suppose if Khaine truly does inhibit this Mon-keighs body, then he can acquire some of my Aspect warriors." said the Exarch representing the Dire avengers.

"Thanks." Doom said, but the Exarch still glared.

"However if this is some sort of trick into getting us to give you are finest warriors before betraying them... Then I will ensure your short diminutive life will be short. _Mon-Keigh._ " Doom frowned at the insult

"Try me." was all the Marine said, his eyes flashed with hatred for a second before subsiding. The dire avenger giving him is own look of disdain.

The rest of the Exarch's begrudgingly accepted giving at least some of their warriors to help defend the ship. Only because of proof that he hosted Khaine, that and the fact that the Harlequins supported his claim of killing Slaanesh, which they still found hard to believe.

However They still found it hard to accept the fact that a Human, was going to be the savior of their race.

Doom frowned a bit in thought before spotting his helmet helmet on a pedestal.

The Farseer raised an eye as he picked up the helmet. "One more question Doomslayer that I think we all wish to ask. What you did today was not even on the level of even the strongest of our warriors, how were you able to do so?" Macha asked out of curiosity. The rest of the warriors gathered closer as they too were curios. Doom merely paused, looking at the visor of his helmet.

"Because I am the Doomslayer, the Demon's of this so called 'chaos' are brutal and unforgiving." Doom gritted his teeth as he shook with anger.

"However... I am much, much, worse. They will have to pray for their wannabe gods to save them when I am through with them." Doom said menacingly.

No Eldar would admit it, but as soon as Doom had uttered those words. They felt a chill in their spine, perhaps he truly was as he said, a killer of a god.

"Lead on." He simply said, no longer the immature Mon-keigh she had known before but instead, something ancient and angry. Macha motioned for Arileth to follow as the three of them walked outside, ready for the journey to the eye of Terror.

 **Bluddflags Voidship**

"Roight, so accordingz to Gork n' Mork, we gotta goez to 'ere." Bluddflag said before pointing at the crudely drawn map. "And den we uh... Go 'ere." Bluddflag said before making a squigly line. "Den we bash 'sum panzee's, where we'll find the 'Umie which Gork and Mork want us to help?" Bluddflag said, drawing a circle at the end of the squiggly line.

"No Boss! You'z gotta...! You'z gottaaaaaaa!" The Weirdboy attempted to say something before his head exploded.

"Ga! Again!? What da zog..." Bluddflag said before picking up the map, now drenched in blood.

"It was me favorite map too. Stupid git..." Bluddflag said before looking at Mister Nailbrain who was hiding behind a table alongside Spookums in case a real 'eadbang occured. "Which one was dat now?" Bluddflag asked.

"Dunno boss, I lost count already." was all the Mekboy said before taking a dirty rag and cleaning off the Ork blood that was on his arm.

Bluddflag merely grunted, "Send in da next weird boy, We'z gotta to be quick about it otherwise we might miss dis chance."

Spookums stood up hesitatingly, "On it boss, GET DA NEXT GIT IN 'ERE!"

Bluddflag huffed again before looking at the now ruined map, it would take time to figure out what to do next. But Bluddflag had a perchance for these kind of things. He was a smart Warboss and Kaptain.

After all he was in it for the possible Waaagh! and the Loot if Gork and Mork were telling him what to do,

and of course the possibility of getting hats. He liked Hats.

 **Cadia**

"You've read the report I trust?"

"Yes... Though I must confess, I find it quite hard to believe Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed." A figure asked from the shadows.

Creed took out the cigar out of his mouth before chuckling, "Creed will do fine my dear, however the stories I have been hearing from Terra." as he leaned forward on his desk, drawing out a new tactic they could use in case of another chaos incursion.

"Yes? What about them?"

"Is it true? The emperors body beyond ruin... Managed to smile?"

"... Yes, it is."

"Then the feeling is mutual, I know what I saw. You simply were not here to see it, but I saw it. After purging a small army of Slaanesh cultists. It happened."

"And what happened to these Cultists Lord Castellan?"

"I don't know how to explain it, they simply screeched like the parasites they were... But they kept yelling that emperor awful phrase even as my men were in the process of gunning down and stabbing their writhing bodies."

"Which was?"

" _The Doomslayer_... Does that mean anything to you Miss?" Creed asked, The figure shrugged.

"All we know is that Cult activity has gone down by an estimate of 1/4th percent according to the Administratum. All of the activity being related to the Chaos God Slaanesh."

Creed smiled, taking another puff from his cigar. "Something really bad must have happened to their parasitic beliefs, good."

"Or, there will be retaliation of some sort. Keep a watchful eye Creed. Cadia stands at the eye of terror, if this planet falls then-"

"You don't need to remind me."

The figure stepped forward into the light, wearing pure black armor with a flowing cape and a inquisitor hat.

Inquisitor Adrastia spoke once more, "Then it is time for me to depart. Good luck Lord Castellan."


	7. Friendly Introductions

**Biel-Tan Terrace**

"So this is the ship right here?" Doom asked as he looked at it up and down, he had to say, even back on Mars the UAC didn't even have anything close to good like the giant ship in front of him.

Complete with a deadly arsenal of cannons and such, gleaming Solar Sails glowed behind it, as the Ship took up almost an entirety of the space dock.

"Yes, Eliarenath's Gift. She used to be a Cruiser, but after she saw much fighting, the Eldar of Biel-Tan decided to transform her into a battlecruiser." Arlecchino said, as he walked up next to Doom.

"Y'know Arlecchino, How come your possibly the only one of these Arrogant pricks to actually be cool with me being Human and all?" Doom asked to which the Troupe master merely shrugged before chuckling

"Like I said, The first step to becoming a Harlequin, is to drop all sense of pride. Our whole existence is like a play, everyone plays a part in it, therefore making us equals as actors." The Troupe master said before continuing, "The fact that my God, Ceogorach, spoke of you in the black book and of your deeds mere hours ago, made us depart immediately. A lot of my troupe is very eager to meet you, Especially a few of the _Arebennian_."

"Arebannian?"

"Solitaires, those who tread the path of Damnation, whose souls were doomed to be devoured by She who thirsts, you saved them from a horrible fate."

Doom shrugged, "So long as nobody wants me to sign their ass then I'm fine with it." Arlecchino chuckled before walking away, disappearing as if he was never there. Doom looked around for a second before deciding what to do.

"Alright, I guess it's time I should start boarding." Doom said as he saw the platforms of the ship begin to open, with Mariner's using Grav equipment to lug heavy boxes and supplies.

He looked at the 80 flights of stairs, before looking at the open balcony.

The choice was obvious.

 **Craft Port**

"It is an honor to have you aboard Farseer." The Eldar Captain said, giving a bow.

The Farseer nodded, "Like wise Captain, I am glad you chose to help us despite the obvious concern."

"Hm, If me and my crew must go near the Eye of Terror than so be it, a chance to save our goddess Isha is worth it. Besides, I wouldn't go against the judgement of the Harlequins."

"I suspect they have boarded already?"

"Yes, my Crew hadn't even seen them walk in. I guess we do not know all of their sec-"

A loud bang was heard, throwing small wraith bone chunks everywhere. The two Eldar broke away from their conversation before looking at the disturbance. A bunch of Mariners who were boarding were immediately startled as many of them jumped a bit back.

Doom slowly rose off the ground from his kneeling position.

"Sorry about that, It was quicker than the stairs."

Macha sighed in disappointment before walking inside the ship whilst the Captain looked at the Marine in shock. "That was ancient wraith bone pavement that you just cracked!"

Doom looked at the ground, "Oops." before walking onward into the ship.

The Eldar Captain shook his head in disbelief, before walking in after the Doomslayer.

 **Eliarenath's Gift**

"Huh, pretty spacious." Doom said as he walked alongside Macha and the Captain.

"Of course Mon- I mean Doomslayer, every Eldar ship is built in this way." The Captain replied.

They walked down another hallway, with Mariner Path's who were busy organizing the cargo hold. A few Mariners what they were doing as they looked at the Doomslayer in curiosity.

" _Is he really the one who killed She who thirsts?_ "

" _What's with the Armor? All my path of sailing and I've never seen anything like it."_

" _How can he say he's killed Daemons before? He's no aspect warrior, not even one of those Space Marine brutes._ "

Doom promptly ignored them, following the Captain and Farseer inside the strange looking grav elevator. The elevator slowly rose up, passing by more platforms full of Mariners who were organizing equipment.

"So, where are we heading to?" Doom asked, attempting to break the ice.

"To the bridge, me and the Captain will have to speak in private. However we can discuss where you will be residing at." Macha said. Doom scoffed.

"Eh, don't worry. Just put me on any floor. I don't really need much sleep."

"Very well then. Regardless you will be given a room in the barracks." Macha said before the elevator stopped at a platform, this time with a bunch of various Aspect warriors who looked at Doom before back at the Farseer.

Doom looked stepped off, his boots thudding against the ancient metal of the ship before looking around the place. It seemed like a shared place between warriors, something he used to have when he was a night sentinel. However they stared at him, some with glares as they watched him walk by.

He turned the corner, into another array of warriors who were preparing their gear. They stared at him as well, pausing whatever they had been doing.

He ignored them and kept on walking, until what looked to be a Striking Scorpion stood up in his way. His helmet hid the Eldars glare as he looked down upon the Human.

"You do not belong here with the rest of us Warriors _Mon-Keigh._ " The Eldar warrior said in a angry tone. Doom sighed behind his helmet before looking up at him.

"Wow Genius, who the fuck tipped you off?" Doom said, The Eldar raised an eye.

"Was that Sarcasm I sensed out of your-" Without a word, Doom walked right past the Warrior. Completely ignoring him.

"Hey _Mon-Keigh!_ Look at me when I am-" As soon as the Eldar placed a hand on the Humans shoulder, Doom immediately reacted.

Within an instant his hand shot forth, grabbing the Warriors green gauntlet before twisting it without effort. The sound of bone being displaced and metal bending immediately sounded, before blood gushed out. The Scorpion grunted in pain before kneeling down as he stared at his now ruined hand before glaring back up at Doom, his green gauntlet now bloodstained.

Doom whistled, "Damn, you actually took it like a fucking man. Shame your an asshole though." Doom said as he walked off. Leaving the rest of the warriors silent.

 **Doom's Quarters**

The room was small, not like Doom even cared in the first place. Anything that was bigger than a demonic sarcophagus was better in his books. It even had a small window which was surprising, as it showed the confines of the craft world as well as space.

He took off his helmet before sighing. A lot of shit apparently can happen in one day. First being banished to hell, and then now helping a completely alternate plane of existence fight off there own form of Demons.

" _Hey Kane, You in there?_ " Doom said as he took off his gauntlet.

There was a pause until he heard the god speak, " _My name is_ _Kaela Mensha Khaine! Address me by my proper title or else I wi-"_

" _Why did you try to posses me?"_

 _"What? What type of Question is that?!"_ Khaine said out of Genuine confusion.

" _The good kind._ "

Khaine paused, Doom imagined the God of War gritting his teeth in anger.

" _It is none of your Business! All who I choose will serve me in the end!"_

 _"Says the dumbass who's stuck in my Hand._ "

 _"Silence! This...! This... Is merely a minor setback to-"_ Doom immediately shut up the God by putting his gauntlet back on.

"Yea keep thinking that bro." He looked around the room before feeling the ship lurch forward. He caught off guard a bit, but he could tell the ship was moving. Looking at the window, Eliarenath's Gift slowly approached the giant webway portal in the middle of the port.

Doom watched on with anticipation as the ship got closer and closer, before he knew it the front end of the ship seemed to go through followed by the middle.

Finally the white portal seemed to get closer and closer before enclosing around the ship. Within seconds, they were in a new sector of space. Lightyears away from Biel-Tan.

Doom yawned a bit, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed. After all he was expecting some crazy FTL shit to happen. Regardless, he sat there for a moment before deciding to do something.

He walked up to the Doorway of his room before pressing a button to open the door.

Just to see the face of a Masked Harlequin.

Doom was a bit surprised at first. The Harlequin's mask seemed to be that of sadness, depicting a blank face with two Demon like horns protruding out of it and his clothing seemed to be a hooded trench coat.

Doom looked at the corridor to see if anyone else was their but it was simply just the one Harlequin who continued to look at him.

"Um... Hey?" Doom said as he waved at the Harlequin, the Eldar simply tilted his head before taking his hand and waving back. Doom chuckled awkwardly at first.

There was a long pause, "So uh, Can I help you?" Doom asked, the Harlequin continued to stare at him.

 _"Oooookay, That is kinda fucking weird._ " Doom thought before looking at the corridor again, this time walking past the Harlequin as he walked down the hallway. He heard footsteps, he turned his head sideways just to see the Harlequin following him.

Doom decided to just let the Eldar do whatever before he continued walking, his new Friend trailing close behind him.

He was walking around the next corner until he bumped into someone he really didn't want to bump into.

That Eldar named Arileth.

The Howling banshee exarch glared at Doom for a split second before her body language stiffened. Doom raised an eye in confusion before following the look back at the Harlequin who was following him.

He looked back and forth between the two, before deciding to speak.

"Sooo... Can someone mind telling me what's going on?" Within a second Arileth pulled the Doomslayer by the shoulder and around the corner.

"What do you think your doing!? Do you not realize what that is?" The freckled Eldar said rather heatedly.

"Who? That dude back there?"

"Yes! That is a Arebannian!" Doom remembered Arlecchino mentioning something about that.

"Huh, So that's why he was following me." the Marine said. "And that is bad because...?"

"Because...! Because... His soul is doomed to be-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah. I don't think that is the god damn case now. I freed them when I killed that perverted motherfucker."

Arileth Sighed, "Regardless, _Mon-Keigh-"_ Arileth said as she gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Speaking to a Arebannian is tantamount to death."

"Aww shucks, Said it like you cared for me." Doom said as he began to grow pissed.

Arileth glared daggers at him, before walking down the hallway and into her own quarters.

Doom grunted, _"Real Smooth Dumbass..._ " He thought to himself. He turned around just to come face to face with the supposed Solitaire again as it looked at him in curiosity.

"Alright bro, what the hell's the deal? Why are you following me around the place?" The Harlequin paused for a second, before holding out something to the Doomslayer.

It looked a bit like a exotic gem, it gleamed and glowed as if filled with some form of unknown energy. The Solitaire motioned the Doomslayer to hold out his hand which he hesitantly did before the Harlequin dropped it in his hand.

He then heard something, it was very faint but he could hear it. " _Thank you._ " was all the voice said. Doom looked back up to the Solitaire whilst the Solitaire stared blankly at him.

"Uh, your welcome?" Doom said to which the Solitaire nodded before walking backwards into the corner, disappearing like he was never their.

The Doomslayer merely sighed before looking at the Elevator and back at the new piece of Jewelry.

He needed a fucking drink.

 **The In Between**

There was nothing but darkness, between reality and the warp.

Nothing could survive here, the only things that could ever deserve this place was the damned. And Legion they came to be.

Rising up from the Darkness of this world, they heard his divine words.

" _He brings Doom to Daemon kind._ "

Hatred boiled beneath their Armor, as fire began to strike. Their armor now glowed with embers as they rose from the darkness.

" _Aid him._ " was all they heard before his divinity caste out his own consciousness.

The cursed Marines stood their, within the Darkness. Thinking, boding their time.

And when the time came to be right, they would fight alongside him to put an end to Daemonkind.

The Legion of the Damned had been awakened, and they were Angry as hell.


	8. Ballsy moves

**Authors Note: I made minor edits to Chapter 6, cuz there wasn't enuf Cigar smokin by CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! K bye.**

* * *

 **Commorragh**

The city of Dark Eldars was a nest of depravity to the highest degree. Dark and sharp towers spired to the sky, holding corpses of various races, with some of them still alive as they groaned in pain.

Dark Eldar were within the streets, trading and selling slaves in order to make a profit, or for more Carnal pleasures as they browsed particular sections which appeased them. After all the populace of Commorragh were in a happy mood.

No longer did their souls feel the pull of being eaten away by the Chaos God Slaanesh.

Therefore a lot of Commorragh felt blessed in a way, with a even more excess of pleasure and pain being spread to as a celebration as screams of agony were heard from most buildings. Carrying out the exact same rituals which led to their peoples downfall.

The Supreme overlord Asdrubael Vect sat on his throne which glowed with maleficent purple energy. Skeletal remains were placed on display all over the place as a sense of sadistic fashion in Dark Eldar culture.

His female human slave clung sadly onto his throne as the Supreme Overlord stared idly, drumming his fingers in thought. His retainers stood by him, their masks glowed a bright sinister red.

A torn up Slave slowly walked in, what race he was no longer mattered as the amount of wounds he carried were simply too many to tell.

"S-Supreme Master Asdrubael V-Vect..."

The Overlord turned his head slowly, "Speak slave."

"T-Trueborn Magadh w-wishes to speak with you." The Slave said. Vect's face scrunched up in displeasure for a moment, he knew the the arrogant Trueborn held his own small pirating fleet of ships because of his elevated status.

He hated Trueborns, they simply had everything handed to them like spoilt children. Vect himself was born as a lowly slave but he carved his own bloody path in the streets of Camorragh to Archon, and then to supreme Overlord after the dastardly scheme of taking the _Forgehammer_ and getting the space marines to unknowingly kill his opposition for him. Making him the most powerful Archon there is.

"Ugh, Send him in." Vect said in disgust as they Slave quickly retreated. Within a few moments, Magadh revealed himself followed alongside a Sslyth and Incubi bodyguard. Vect could already tell that the Arrogant Dark Eldar was attempting to gain the status of Archon with the retainers he took with him.

"Supreme Overlord Asdrubael Vect." The trueborn said as he smiled crudely before bowing. His ghostplate armor was black as death with skulls tied around the waists and shoulder pads.

Vect scoffed, _"Amateur._ " the Supreme Overlord thought. With luck, maybe he wouldn't even have to kill the Trueborn if he ever became Archon. If Magadh's arrogance kept up in a fight. Perhaps a stray bolter to the head would end him, or maybe he would die from an overdose after ranking up. Vect smiled to himself at the thought.

"Yes, Yes. What is it Trueborn." Vect said as he prepared to listen to the waste of his time.

Magadh stopped bowing before standing up, "As you may have known, She who thirsts has been somehow... Silenced I suppose the word is. And with the demand for slaves being higher than ever. I thought it would be best to scout out new possibilities."

Vect almost yawned but continued listening.

Magadh took that as an opportunity to continue, "A few of my scouts have reported our craft world kin from _Biel-Tan_ have sent out a generous singular battle cruiser in the Segmentum Obscurus."

The supreme Overlord raised an eye, now he was curious.

"So... I simply wished to ask, if you will graciously permit it. To allow me the rights to the ship." Magadh said as he gave a sadistic smile.

Vect paused for a bit before giving his answer, "Very well."

"Ah, you made a smart choice Oh supreme Overlord." Magadh said as he bowed.

Vect merely yawned, however before Magadh was let out the doorway, the Overlord spoke again. "Oh and Magadh. If I find you by any chance, Happen to have any sign of misintent against me. Then I'm afraid your Trueborn title will not help very much in the foreseeable future."

Magadh turned around, his face paling a tiny bit before leaving quickly. His retainer following behind him.

" _Now that the fool is gone, Why has Biel-Tan simply sent a single cruiser into that sector of space... This cannot be a coincidence."_ Vect had his suspicions that his craftworld kin had something to do with the Disappearance of Slaanesh and the disturbance in the warp.

The Overlord merely shrugged before turning his head at the Female slave, using his head to gesture that he wanted to go upstairs. The Human woman nodded sadly before being pulled by Vect to the further reaches of the tower whilst his guards stood by his throne.

Vect needed a lot of thinking right now.

 **Elianareth's Gift**

"-Then we plot a course for Lethe, before heading straight to the Ocularis Terribus."

The Farseer nodded at the Captains words as the spacious bridge was being worked on by a few Mariners, who plotted out new courses and operated specific parts of the ship.

"Very fine Captain, However in the case of a-"

A loud bang was heard, showing Doom face flat against the floor and the elevator partially tilted before putting itself back into it's original position. The Doomslayer got up before brushing his armor off.

The Farseer groaned in frustration, "Doomslayer, why are you here on the bridge? I specifically told you to-" Doom cut her off however.

"Yeah, I got lost though. How the hell do you guys find your way around this god damn labyrinth?" Doom asked, the Captain gave a polite cough before speaking.

"Well, uh. Doomslayer, there is a map next to every Grav lift."

Doom looked behind him, and sure enough there was a map. One that he ignored before coming onto the elevator.

"Oh..." Doom said before looking back at them. "So, what have you two eggheads been doing?" Doom said as he walked up to the two of them. Doom took a glance at the holographic map.

"huh, is this the Milky way?" Doom asked as he recognized the star patterns.

"Um, yes Human. I'm surprised you do not know that already." The Captain said.

Doom merely shrugged, "Yeah, stupid question. But considering that I've come to a reality with it's own version of Hell being the Warp, there sure are a few innocent similarities." Doom said as the Farseer raised an eye before leaving silently to examine something that caught her attention.

The Marine looked around before remembering something, "Oh yeah, do you guys have any idea what the hell this thing is?" Doom asked as he held out the Gem that the Solitaire gave him, The Captains eyes widened.

"Why, that's a spirit stone! What are you- Who gave you that!?" The Captain asked in shock, Doom simply scratched the back of his head.

"A Solitaire, apparently he wanted to thank me." The Captains face paled as Doom said the sentence.

"I- Very well... I suppose you can-"

"Captain, Farseer! You might wish to see this."

The Captain looked away from Doom as he walked up to the Mariner,

"What appears to be the problem Mariner?"

The Mariner paused for a second before responding. "There appears to be a cruiser and a few escorts, she has the colors of Craftworld A _laitoc."_ The Mariner said, the Captain's face twisted in confusion.

"Alaitoc? Why are they out here?" The Captain asked, "Very well, Hail them an-" The Farseer immediately came up alongside the two Eldars whilst Doom looked around the place.

"Power up the weapons, those are Mimic Engines in use." The Farseer said, the Captain looked back and immediately noticed the supposed friendly ships colors shift, as if it was some kind of image.

"Very well Farseer. Power up the Pulsar lances!" The Captain said, within an instant of saying those words, the Fake friendly's revealed there true selves.

The largest ship adorned blades and was painted in the color of blood with blades that adorned the front of the 5 km long spacecraft. It's smaller corsair class escorts carried a similar design but were way smaller than the bigger cruiser.

Doom walked up behind the Captain, "Who the hell are these guys?" The Captain hissed in anger before gritting his teeth.

"Our cousin's, the _Eldarith Ynneas_. A disgrace to our race." The Captain said, before he saw the enemy ships battery charge up. "BRACE!" The captain yelled before a dark matter shot scored over the bridge, striking the back end of Elianareth's Gift. The ship shuddered before stopping.

"Isha Damn it! They have disabled our sails, were immobile!" The Captain said before speaking through the intercom, "Attention to Fighter bay, prepare all fighters and bombers for takeoff."

"Awesome, can I get a fighter?" Doom asked, Macha simply looked at him.

"Stay here doom, there is nothing much you can do." the Farseer said before rushing to the Grav Lift.

"Hey wait! You can't just-" The Farseer disappeared within the moment. Doom paused, "And she just did." before grunting in annoyance.

The Captain looked at Doom with a serious face, albeit a tiny bit sympathy. "Farseer's orders Doom, now I suggest you leave. I have a ship to command." The Captain said before standing on a pedestal to command his crew.

Doom looked at the grav lift glumly before slowly walking towards it. Not before he looked at the map to see where he was going.

That was when he spotted a sector of the ship simply titled escape pods.

A smile grew on his face as he walked into the elevator, pressing the button to go down.

He had an idea.

 **Torture of Isha**

Magadh laughed as his cannons easily struck a blow, effectively immobilizing the Craft world ship. "Move us forward and prepare us for bording action." Magadh said before comfortable reclining back into his throne like seat as his two retainers stood by.

Magadh looked to his left, his newest conquest stared down in the floor, her white hair concealing her face as her body was draped in a loose fitting bikini and loincloth. "What's wrong Slave? You should be happy, were getting rid of Xeno's like your corpse emperor always wanted." Magadh said before laughing.

The Trueborn noticed she still was looking down, He pulled on the chain "Look at me when I talk to you." Magadh said as he hissed in anger, her head was pulled to him as her face was revealed, scrunched up in discomfort. Magadh smiled, remembering the great scheme he had planned, attacking a imperial relief ship which happened to have a few Sisters of battle on board. Although admittedly, they had cost him a lot of warriors to get a hold of them. They were worth the effort as they were sold off, himself keeping the prettiest of them all.

"That's better, I suppose I will have to teach you better manners when we come back to Commorragh." The Dark Eldar said before peering back out the bridge as his ship move forward, preparing to board the ship.

It was then he noticed a escape pod.

 **Elianareth's Gift**

"Darkstar 2 and 3, engage the enemy fighters. Eagle 1 and 4 take out those escorts, we need to equalize this fight otherwise-!"

"Uh Captain."

"What is it Mariner!?"

The Eldar simply pointed out the window, as a Escape pod flew off alongside the fighters as it shoddily turned and steered to avoid gunfire.

"Oh for Isha's sake." The Captain said, before turning around and seeing that Doom was no longer there. The Captain already had an idea where he was knowing he was the only Human on board.

"The Farseer is going to kill me..."

 **Escape Pod**

" _HOW THE FUCK DO I DRIVE THIS THING!?_ " Doom thought as he stared at the advanced controls, he had managed to steer it but albeit in a very simple manner. Until then however, he resorted to pressing random buttons which really didn't help anything.

Looking ahead, he saw the Torture-class cruiser ahead as it reserved it's fire.

" _The Red button Mon-Keigh! Press the Red button!"_ Khaine spoke before turning silent.

Doom looked to the side before seeing a friendly Eldar interceptor fly by next to him. The Eldars face was priceless as it looked at Doom, the Marine gave a salute before pressing the button which instantly propelled him forward at an even faster rate.

He was getting closer to the Cruiser, as it launched Razorwing Jetfighters and Raven Fighters to intercept the Craftworld ships, completely ignoring the Escape pod. Big mistake on their behalf.

With his goal now closer, Doom used the only useful button, the big red button, allowing him to go at a tremendous speed towards the hull of the Dark Eldar cruiser.

" _And here we... Go."_ Doom thought before he buckled himself in.

The Escape pod crashed into the hull, breaching it like a torpedo.

 **Torture of Isha**

Magadh laughed even harder than before as he watched the pathetic thing hit his hull. Although it managed to breach, no person could possibly ever survive that. "Get the Slaves HAH! to work and block off that section later. Heha!" The Dark Eldar said between gaps of fresh air before finally subsiding.

His serious face back on as his ship got ever more closer, it was about to become boarding time, and it would need all of his focus.

Little did the Trueborn know, a lot of shit was about to hit the fan.

In the breached deck, the pod blocked out all of the vacuum. A black door opened at the other side, allowing a bunch of Kabalite Warriors came in who then Investigated the crash.

One of the warriors scoffed as he looked at the wreckage, "How far has our race fallen to endure in such stupidity? That was an act that would make an Ork proud." The Kabalite said before the rest of the warriors chuckled.

One of the squad members walked up to it to peer through the window.

"Huh, doesn't seem to be-"

A metal hand shot through, grabbing the Dark Eldar warrior by the throat before pulling him in. The Warrior yelled in surprise before a large crack noise was heard and blood gushed out of the smokey window.

The rest of the warriors were surprised. No longer joking around, they picked up there splinter rifles as they surrounded the entrance of the pod.

The pod door was kicked open, and within a second the Dark Eldar fired. Drenching the entrance with Crystal fire.

They kept firing until there rifles clicked. They paused there before the smoke slowly dissipated.

Doom, revealed himself. Holding a headless Kabalite Warrior before tossing the body down with such force that it imploded into pieces.

The Doomslayer looked at the rest of the Warriors as they gaped in shock before quickly attempting to reload.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Doom asked, the Warriors looked at him.

"Run."

* * *

 **Author's second note: Okay so I have come to a matter of grave discussion, and that is if people want a Harem for Doom or not as some guy randomly PM'd me, asking me the same question. My policy is the readers choice so I want you guys to say what you think would be better. Saying that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun typing this one up. :)**


	9. The Gifts

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: Okay, So I think I have come to a decision after taking all the feedback people gave me. I honestly don't think a Harem is the right word or idea I'm exactly looking for here as that is in itself is an entire Genre when we put it into fanfiction or Anime context. Even then, A Harem consists of... God knows how many Female characters, or male... If that floats your boat... This story overall will only have two female love interests, and that is it.**

 **I think this is where the story is going to go:**

 **DOOM GUY BASHES THE SHIT OUT OF THINGS, AND THEN,** a few calm scenes to wind down a bit (with possible character and romantic development.) and **DOOM GUY'S INTERACTION'S WITH THE WORLD OF 40k** , **AND THEN MORE DOOM GUY BASHING THE SHIT OUT OF CHAOS AND XENOS SCUM!**

 **Generally, I think what everyone is worried about is any form of Mushy romance taking up a chapter when in reality it will only be like one scene, possibly less. This is just meant to appease the heretics who actually enjoy that heresy. As for the (I know it's definitely a majority.) majority of you who came to see Doomguy kill stuff, I think AlienLizard represents all of us:**

 **"A harem would be hard to pull off, Given the Lone wolf badass that doomguy is, It would be a bit...Odd for a fic that (I assume most people came here for violence like me) involves him killing a fuck load of deamons and xenos. Going from full blown slaughter to a orgy in a chapter or two would be very akward."**

 **And I agree with him, because I experienced stories like that first hand, very awkwardly too I might add. So thanks for all your Feedback and As always, stay tuned.**

 **P.S. I changed the summary, There's not going to be any Orgy's or serious sex scenes as I feel like that would bog down this story. Just Sexual stuff that could possibly go on, Like back in the first chapter with the 'Breast' Demons. The M rating will really be from the shit ton of gore and violence. :D**

* * *

 **Elianareth's Gift**

"And he what?" The Farseer asked as she prepared her battle gear.

The Captain paused for a bit before speaking again, "He used one of our escape pods to... Board there ship. Whether or not he is alive, I am not sure." The Farseer shook her head, until she heard a voice.

The troupe master was checking his pistol and equipping his armor as he appeared around the doorway. "He is the Doomslayer, Cegorach has told of his deeds. This is minor compared to what he has done in the past."

The Farseer raised an eye before she heard the Captain speak, "Regardless, we no longer can open fire on the cruiser lest we risk the safety of the Doomslayer. I'm reverting fire to the escorts."

The Farseer sighed before standing up, full battlegear as they prepared to get boarded. "Then it puts us on equal ground with the enemy, they can no longer fire us at the risk of killing potential slaves, but we can no longer fire at them."

"Is that a good omen?" The Captain asked, the Farseer shrugged before heading down finally to join her fellow warriors.

"I am unsure."

 **Torture of Isha**

By the time Doom was done with the warriors, he was now caked head to toe in red Eldar blood. He spotted a door at the end of the room before walking towards it, opening the door with both of his gauntlets before sliding through. He looked to the right before walking left in the Corridor, bumping into the face of a surprised Kabalite as the Dark Eldar yelled in shock.

Doom simply raised his hand before backhanding the unlucky Dark Eldar so hard, that his head followed by the rest of his body smacked against the black walls of the ship, leaving a bloody imprint on the metal.

The Doomslayer wiped off the blood from his visor, before peering at two other figures who stood there in blue dirty rags which at some point might have been considered clothing.

The two of them backed up in fear.

It took Doom to realize that they were non-combatants, if their rags indicated anything, they looked to be slaves.

"Uh... Hey?" Doom said as he gave a little wave. The first figure was a Human no doubt, but the second was an Alien of some sort, with blue skin and a I shaped slit extending to it's forehead and it's non-existent nose.

The Human was the first to speak up, "OH THANK THE EMPEROR! WE'RE SAVED!" The Human yelled as he threw his hands in the air for celebration.

"Wait, Shhhh..." The Doomslayer said before looking around, "Listen, It's just me but I'm going to fucking hijack this ship. You guys just find somewhere safe to hide, they will be too busy dealing with me." Doom said.

"You are too noble Gue'la. But how in the Greater good will you-" The Strange blue alien said before Doom cut him off.

"Yea I get that a lot, Stay safe." Doom said before running past them into another hallway.

The Tau and Human simply stood there, before looking at the breached room. They dropped there equipment in shock as they witnessed the carnage inflicted on the Dark Eldar.

And this was from the Man they were having a friendly conversation with just now.

 **Torture of Isha Bridge**

"Kabalite's, status report." Magadh said through the intercom. The Dark Eldar gritted his teeth in anger before slamming the turn off. "Ugh, I clearly pay those idiots too much." The Trueborn said before looking back at the Craftworlder ship. The Trueborn opened pressed a button on the throne, making a holographic screen appear. Showing the forces Commanding Kabalite.

"Let's get this over with, begin boarding procedures. I want the Slavers ready for capture, if we see any aspect warriors, then kill them. Any females go to me." Magadh said through the screen, the Kabalite nodded before Magadh changed the link.

The pale scared face of a Haemonculi appeared, complete with face mask and bald head. "Ah, Trueborn. To what do I owe the-"

"I have no time for games Torture master, are the Wracks ready to unleash havoc against the Eldar warriors or not?"

The Haemonculi's eyes narrowed with a flash of anger before continuing, "Of course Trueborn, I have already implemented them within the Infantry, although my greatest creation will have to stay behind sadly seeing as we don't want to damage the goods."

The Trueborn nodded to himself, "Very well." before looking at his Slave who held the chains in pity. "Start the boarding." Magadh said before pulling the Slave harshly as she tumbled next to the throne, gasping for air.

 **Elianareth's Gift**

"Stand ready warriors! The enemy comes!" Macha said as they gathered around the giant airlock for cargo which was slowly sizzling open by a purple energy tool. Macha donned her singing spear as it glowed with blue power.

As soon as the Doors opened, the Eldar opened fire.

It lit up like a perfect light display as purple contrasted with blue through the Cargo bay. The Dark Eldar elegantly rushed inside, firing before deploying there own grav cover.

Striking Scorpions used the fire fight to their advantage, using the shadows before diving in for a kill. A few Kabalite warriors were surprised before the Chainsword was the last thing they saw as they were quickly decapitated.

However the Scorpions soon met there match, as their shadows began to change. A Mandrake appeared for each Scorpion, armed with a demonic curved sword, their skin glowing with dark warp like power. The Scorpions got over there surprise before countering the Mandrake attack, with most Scorpions succeeding against there own living shadow, some however falling to the ground as the Mandrake claimed another victim.

It was then the wyches rushed forth, maneuvering around the gunfire into a separate point in the Cargo room. It was here the Howling Banshee's came into play.

"Forward Sisters!" Arileth yelled before letting out a howl, amplified by her masked helmet as she charged forth with her executioner. The rest of her kin followed in right after her, engaging the Wyche's in a brutal dance. Dodging and weaving before going for killing blows. The Banshee's however, had the upper hand with a leader in the fray, as Arileth hacked and sliced any Wyche that dared come close to her. Becoming a shining beacon for her warriors to abide by as they let off their own ghostly howls.

Soon the Wracks charged the front line, ignoring the pain from gunfire as they charged forward. High on combat drugs, a few fired their own weaponry whilst others only armed with melee, quickly closed the Distance. Even the Fire dragons could not stop them as there Fusion Gun's went to work on the Wracks, charring their flesh. The Wracks were able to charge through the front line, knocking away Dire avengers as there multiple sets of sewed arms went to work, slicing up anything near them.

Unbeknownst to the Dark Eldar side, a spectrum of bright colors appeared across the battle field, before travelling behind the Dark Eldar lines and into the Torture of Isha. With a plan on their minds. The Troupe set out.

Macha lightly smiled as the Harlequins succeeded sneaking through before raising her spear and jumping forward, cleaving a Wrack in two. Hopefully the future would be clear to the Farseer after this skirmish.

 **Torture of Isha**

Doom stepped into another room, spotting a few Kabalite warriors who were lying on comfortable cushions, this time with their helmets off and eyes closed as they looked to the ceiling. There arms seemed to be injecting all sorts of needles into them with chemical fluid.

"Y'know, drugs are bad for you. You fucking Junkies" Doom said, the Kabalite closest to the door slowly opened his eyes, before he gasped in surprise as his shaky hand attempted to reach a pistol.

Doom laughed before balling a fist and punching the Warrior directly on the right side of his pale face, creating an entirely new bone structure as the Dark Eldar's face caved in. Blood splattered everywhere on the occupants of the room, especially on their faces and armor.

The rest of them attempted to stand up in there drugged state only to fall over when they tried to reach there weapons. "Jesus Christ, this is just fucking sad..." Doom said before taking a grenade from his belt.

"Alright, see you assholes." The Doomslayer said, tossing the Grenade before closing the door behind him.

There was struggled yelling before the gaps of the door lit up in fire, the yelling stopped.

Doom chuckled a bit before stretching his hands, "Alright, guess I'll just go this way." the Marine said before turning to the right and walking further down the dark corridors of the Torture class-cruiser.

It was at some point he was able to spot a figure, all the way at the end of the dark hall.

The figure, now identified to be wearing some sort of power armor, appeared to be producing some sort of light, as the sound of embers cracking filled the air. " _Is that Kane?_ " Doom thought as he walked closer.

He was close enough to begin to discern more prominent features, such as the varying Human skulls that contrasted with the deathly black power armor. Most hauntingly though, it's helmet seemed to be depicting the face of a skeleton as it looked at Doom with fire streaming out of it's eyes.

" _Definetely not Kane._ "

Doom could see the figure drop something, before quickly retreating around the corner.

"Hey Wai-" Doom rounded the corner as well only to see nothing there, " _Ooookay..._ " Doom thought before looking back at the item it dropped. It appeared to be a very oversize handcannon, with a large clip and barrel. However the most defining feature was the endless amount of fire streaming out of it. Embers slowly escaping the muzzle and the barrel.

Doom picked it up, noticing it was heavy but not much effort for a man like him to hold.

He then spotted a Papyrus next to it.

 _"In Dedicato Imperatum Ultra Articulo Mortis"_ was all it said.

Doom shrugged, before cocking the barrel of the weapon back, pure fire streamed out of it.

" _One of your Friends Kane?_ " Doom thought, the War god took a second to reply.

 _"Who?"_

 _"That guy back there, y'know that 'Space Marine' like Kaldor called them, who was on fire?"_

 _"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about Mon-Keigh. But where did you find that Weapon? It feels... Deadly."_

Doom paused for a second, before realizing the God of War was serious. Now Doom was very interested as he picked up the note alongside the weapon before sliding it into one of his pouches. He would have to look at that later.

The Doomslayer was about to walk on until he heard thudding metallic footsteps down the corridor. Doom hid around the corner, before spotting a party of 7 Kabalites who were in the process of walking his direction.

" _Alright time to try this badboy out._ " Doom thought before turning the corner and firing the 'Bolt Pistol' at the first warrior who was at the front.

The result was beautiful, the gigantic bullet fired from the gun breached the Eldar armor before exploding, creating a giant hole between his stomach and chest. The dark Eldar looked at his body in shock before falling face first into the floor. Now dead.

The rest of the Kabalite's immediately yelled in surprise, before bearing there rifles at Doom and firing. Purple crystal fire bounced around the hallway.

The Doomslayer charged around cover, taking the monstrous pistol before firing, scoring a direct hit on the head of the Kabalite. The entirety of the warriors upper body exploded in a red haze as it's leggings simply kneeled before falling down.

Another Kabalite, rushed forward with a monomolecular at the end of the gun as soon as the Doomslayer got into range. Doom scoffed before slapping the front end of the weapon, tearing it off completely as the Dark Eldar's helmet hid his surprise before Doom grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the black wall. The crack of a skull was heard before the dead dark warrior slumped against it.

The other three kept on firing, but to not much affect as the Crystal rounds merely shattered upon impacting the praetor armor. Doom rained down a few shots with his new weapon.

 _"Holy shit... Does this thing not even need ammo!?_ " Doom thought before firing it a dozen of times down the hallway, suppressing the Kabalite's. " _It doesn't!"_ Doom thought before smiling, a stray bolt shot caught a kabalite in the leg. The black legging was now completely gone as the explosive fire power blew it off. The Dark Eldar yelled in pain as he grabbed the stump that used to be his leg.

The other two attempted to run away, ditching their comrade.

"Hey! where you guy's going!?" Doom yelled after them before laughing. However doom heard whispering behind him before spotting the legless Eldar who was silently speaking to intercom on his wrist armor.

Doom cracked his neck before walking up to the Kabalite.

"-gadh! We have a intruder down in the excess deck!" The Dark Eldar said before looking up to see Doom staring down at the wounded warrior. The warrior simply spat, "It's no use fighting Mon-Keigh, you will be wishing for death when the rest of my kin find you." The kabalite said as he glared in defiance.

Doom simply chuckled.

"Funny thing, the last time somebody threatened me...-" Doom said before his chainsaw materialized before Doom revved it up. "-Fucking Died."

Before plunging it downwards into the warriors chest as the Dark Eldar yelled in agony before Doom pulled the chainsaw upwards, slicing his upper body in half like a banana peel.

"Kabalite? Speak to me foo-"

Doom took the dead Eldars hand before ripping it off and speaking through the miniature communication device.

"He's dead dumbass... And your next." Doom said before tossing the hand away.

 **Torture of Isha Bridge**

Magadh growled in anger before opening a new tab. Revealing the Haemonculi from before, "Ah Trueborn, what can I-"

"There's a intruder down in the torture decks. Deal with him."

The Haemonculi smiled sadistically behind his mask, "With pleasure." before shutting off the link. Magadh merely growled before changing the tab on the holoprojector, revealing a Kabalite warrior.

"How goes the boarding?" Magadh asked.

The Dark Eldar paused before speaking, "We have managed to make our craftworld kin fall back. However, it also appears that a Farseer is with them." The warrior said.

Magadh raised an eye, "Capture her alive, a Farseer is worth a fortune back in Commorragh. And I wish to know how many slaves have we have capture so far?" The warrior hanged his head down.

"All of the potential slaves have been sent to the upper decks of the ship. We'll have to fight through the Aspect warriors to get to them."

"Well isn't that why we have our escorts? Send those frigates to breach the upper parts." The Trueborn ordered.

"But Trueborn, it would be certain death as then the frigates will be in the range of the pulsar lances." Magadh growled before cutting of the link. The holographic screen fading away. He turned his head to see the slave smiling to herself.

Within an instant he reached out and struck her, the Sister of Battle smile now simply turned into a frown. She endured much worse than that punch."Amusing now 'Joan'? When we come back to Commorragh once this is over. I will be sure to to take something you Sisters of battle pride yourselves for." Magadh fumed before looking back out.

Joan, the Sister turned slave merely thought one thing. " _Emperor Protect me._ "

 **Torture of Isha**

Doom had stalked the halls, this time not encountering any form of warriors. " _Where the hell is everyone?_ " Doom thought before turning left into another expansive corridor, this time it was filled with torture devices scattered around the place.

" _That's the fifth god damn torture room..._ " The doomslayer thought to himself before walking inside to investigate. The place was built to be spacious as various colors of blood and body parts were littered in the middle, almost like an Arena. Lastly there was also a complete upper quadrant of the room, probably where onlookers could watch.

Within an instant of stepping in the room, a purple yet eerie light came on from a platform above, revealing a bald and masked face of a cruel Eldar. With multiple metallic and flesh like arms, carrying all arrangements of syringes and torture devices.

"Ah... So this is the intruder. My I can sense it, the confidence in your step. The muscular tendons that give you strength." A voice said as if being said through a loud speaker.

Doom looked around for a moment before sighing and looking back up at dark Eldar, Doom immediately noticed the varying number of Slaves who looked down at him, forced to watch from the platform above. Doom sighed before speaking "Alright, here's the deal. You tell me where your boss is, and I'll try to make your death as painless as possible. Deal?", the Haemonculi just laughed.

"Oho! The arrogance in this Mon-Keigh, I can't just wait to break it using my new torture room." The torture master said. "Regardless, We'll be getting to know each other very soon after your capture. RELEASE THE WRACKS!"

A few shriveled slaves quickly turned a lever, before a door at the other side of the room opened releasing a crowd of pale skinned freaks. Each with their faces covered by a metal mask, and a robe acting as their leggings.

They laughed in glee as they charged forward, with various drugs being pumped into them. Doom instantly reacted, taking out his shotgun before blasting the first one that came forward. The Wracks body sprayed open with blood but otherwise seemed to ignore the pain.

" _Damn, these guy's can actually take a hit._ " Doom thought as he raised a hand, grabbing a serrated sword that was swung at him before pulling the it. Propelling the Wrack off balanced and right into Doom's fist as the Metal gauntlet connected with it's masked face.

It's head no longer even existed as green sickly blood went flying all over the place. " _Well... I guess they almost can take a hit."_

The Slaves watching above actually grew curios as more of them gathered behind there bars to watch the fight. The Haemonculi merely growled, "So you have strength, But that will not save you. All end up on my torture tables."

The other Wracks jeered and laughed, driven insane by the poisons tapped within them as they trudged onward. There pale bodies and surgically attached weaponry at the ready.

Doom deftly dodged a blade before another wrack shot a glob of acid from it's liquifier gun that was attached to it's right hand, scoring a direct hit on the Doom marine as the acid boiled on the praetor armor.

"Don't kill him you fools! I want to take him-"

Before the Haemonculi even finish his statement, the acid shooter was immediately grabbed by Doom before being pulled towards him. The Marine smashed the canisters above the Wracks shoulder before it shrieked in agony as the acid quickly coated it's skin. Eating away at it's flesh before the Wrack fell to the floor struggling before finally laying still as the acid did it's work, sizzling the tiny holes in the floor and through it's flesh.

"Interesting... No armor has ever surpassed my specially concocted acid. You are definitely going to get special treatment." The Haemonculi said, Doom looked up as he gritted his teeth behind his helmet, wiping away the acid off his armor.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Asshole!" Doom yelled, now pissed off as another Wrack came to the left. Attempting to run up on the Marine.

Doom within an instant materialized the Fiery Bolt pistol he received before, firing it off as he spammed shots directly into the approaching fiend. It's bullets blew holes and burned wounds, the Wracks lack of pain could no longer be ignored as it tripped over with many holes through it, finally dead as it's blood began to slowly poor out. The rest of the Wracks slowly walked around him, looking for a opportunity to strike.

The Haemonculi narrowed his eyes, he had suspected he was dealing with some sort of genetically altered human. But it seemed as if he was using powers that would be impossible, such as materializing weaponry out of thin air.

The torture master would have to bring out the big guns.

"I'm impressed Mon-Keigh, normally most would be dead by this point, not even a high ranking Astartes. I suppose you have now earned the right for me to test out my newest creation." The Haemonculi said, "BRING OUT THE GROTESQUE!" the pain master said as two Human's who operated the lever looked up in sadness before pulling it.

A trap door opened up in the middle of the cavernous room, revealing a chained monstrosity. Like a ginormous Wrack but with huge tumors in random areas and pumped full of green steroids. A single green beating machine on where it's heart is supposed to be as it stood hunchbacked.

The rest of the Wracks screeched in laughter as the Grotesque was released, the hooks and chains that held it their released automatically as it's metal masked face looked the ceiling and roared. The Human, Tau, and Eldar slaves quickly backed up in fear as the Haemonculi laughed.

The creature towered over Doom as it stood up, it's right hand with a massive cleaver whilst it's left held, replaced with a metal gauntlet. The grotesque growled at the smaller Human.

Doom paused for a second before cracking his knuckles. "Cue Music.", His visor went to work. Picking out a perfectly named song for this situation.

'Flesh & Metal'.

The Grotesque roaring before bringing it's cleaver downwards, Doom dodged the blade as it cracked the metallic blood soaked ground where Doom was seconds ago.

A Wrack came running up to Doom, raising it's clawed metallic hand. Doom batted it away with his left hand before his double barreled materialized in his right, firing both shots with one finger as it blew a hole right through the Wracks stomach. The former Dark Eldar stumbled back, before Doom swiped his left foot underneath the abomination. Tipping the Wrack into air before Doom bought his right fist into contact with it's body, completely obliterating the unfortunate Wrack as only the bloody metal augments it had remained.

The Grotesque roared, charging forward again as Doom jumped above it, kicking off it's back and into the air. The Grotesque hit the metal wall, bending the metal to an unnatural angle as it was stuck for a moment. The other three remaining Wracks charged forward, intent on incapacitating the Marine for there masters gain.

He needed to dispose of these guys quickly if he wanted to deal with the Bigger threat.

" _Mon-Keigh, Take off your left Gauntlet!"_ Khaine said as Doom threw a Wrack over his shoulder that attempted to overpower him.

" _What!?"_

 _"Just do it!"_

Doom immediately grunted before sliding the praetor gauntlet off, the triangular brand on his hand glowed before it lit up. Engulfing Doom's hand in fire before something began to take grip.

First a handle and then a blade, until it fully revealed itself.

A sword with a blade of fire, wreathed in the blood of fury as flames danced around it, the handle sported the mark of Khaine. The Wracks immediately Hesitated, unsure what to think of it. The Haemonculi's eye's widened and the few Eldar within the crowd of slaves gasped.

Doom however, felt like a child in a candy store.

"oooooooh... You're all fucked now." The Marine said as he looked at the Wracks, before charging forward. The first Wrack attempted to block, however it hardly mattered, as Doom sliced straight through it. The sword cutting through flesh and metal like butter, refreshing the air with the strong smell of boiling blood as the Wrack was practically incinerated from the upper half.

The other two backed up against the wall, now in complete fear as a sliver of there consciousness recognized the sword of Khaela Mensha Khaine. Doom was about to finish off the last two wracks.

That was until the Grotesque smacked him with it's metal hand from behind.

Doom went flying through the air, before smacking against the black metal wall, going through it as it left a Human sized hole. The Grotesque roared as it rallied it's two brethren, the two Wracks quickly getting beside it. There was an eerie moment of silence before the Haemonculi spoke.

"Is he-?"

A feint charging sound was heard, before a giant Green orb of impossible energy came barreling through. Arc's of green electricity quickly spread to the two remaining Wracks as they screeched out in Agony before there innards became outards, blowing up there bodies like confetti, flinging metal and organs around the place.

The Green orb struck the Grotesque square in the chest. Blowing up a giant burning hole as the Grotesque roared in pain, slumping over as it struggled to get up.

Doom revealed himself, looking genuinely pissed before walking towards the struggling abomination as it attempted to stand up. Doom immediately held the BFG in his right hand before balling a fist in his left and smashed off the creatures mask. It's horrifying stitched face seemed to be an assortment of stitches from every race as it sneered at him, growling in defiance.

The Doomslayer sighed before the mark of Khaine on his left acted up, the familiar fiery sword reappeared again as he bought it dangerously close to the abominations face.

The Grotesque roared in outrage.

"Yea..." Doom said before plunging the sword with his left hand forward into the Grotesque's face. "Fuck you too dude."

Immediately the flesh around the Grotesque's face melted before it's body exploded, starting with the head as the fire started a chemical reaction with the steroids pumped in it's body. It's metal and guts went flying everywhere as the creature was no more.

All that was left of it's existence was it's arms and legs which comically remained in the position the Grotesque died in.

Doom brushed off the blood from his armor before unequipped the BFG and looking at the Haemonculi from above, the Dark Eldar's eyes were wide with fear before the torture master attempted to back away.

" _Oh no you don't asshole._ "

The Doomslayer jumped a tremendous height before the thrusters on his boots propelled him even further, allowing him to only barely grab onto the railing. The Haemonculi's fell back in shock before attempting to fire his Liquifier Gun. Doom however, grabbed the third arm that held it before tearing it off as the green sickly blood splattered on the Marine. The Haemonculis screeched in pain as his other limbs whirled around in an attempt to fight off the Marine.

Doom merely slammed a foot on the Haemonculi's chest, before tearing off his mask as flesh peeled off, revealing the torturer's ruined mouth.

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR FUCKING BOSS IS!" Doom said as he pressed his foot down even further, making the Haemonculi writhe in pain.

The Haemonculi stuttered as the dark Eldar attempted to speak, Slaves slowly gained courage as they looked at their Hero brutalize there torturer.

"I-I-" The Torturer attempted to speak before Doom grabbed the Haemonculi's second arm before twisting it and tearing the limb off, making the Dark Eldar scream in agony. Doom took the Dark Eldars own metallic and fleshy arm, before smacking the Torturer across the face with it as green blood sprayed from the stump.

"WRONG!"

*SMACK*

"FUCKING!"

*SMACK*

"ANSWER!"

*SMACK*

The torturer gasped after the last hit before his bruised and blooded face spoke, "He-He's up at the bridge! Just please let me-"

"Thanks." Doom said before taking lifting his other foot.

"WAIT NO-" Doom stomped down, directly on the Torture masters head and sprawling his brains across the floor. Doom slowly raised his foot up before wiping the blood off of it. The song playing in his helmet coincidentally stopped.

Doom took a deep breathe to control his anger before finally calming down, the crowd jumped back a bit when they saw Doom turn to them.

" _By the Emperor, th-that was the work of a Daemon!"_

 _"No it was not, that Warrior... He bears the sword of Khaine!"_

 _"The sword of Khaine? What Xeno nonsense are you talking about?"_

 _"It is not nonsense Mon-Keigh. It is the truth!"_

 _"Do not bother, the Gue'la will not listen to-"_

Doom immediately scratched the back of his helmet, "Uh... You guys do realize I can hear you perfectly right?"

The slave crowed turned to him, Doom coughed before speaking.

"Well, uh. I just gotta go up to the bridge to kick their leaders ass. I'll send someone to help you guys later. Promise." Doom said before walking onward. The Slave's watched as he left before going inside the Haemonculi's personnel grav lift.

The Slaves only wondered one thing.

Who in the hell was this guy?

* * *

 **I was really tempted to have Doom finish off the Grotesque with the BFG, but then It would ruin the epic moments that I am planning for later.**


	10. Re-diverting

**Torture of Isha Bridge**

The Trueborn drummed his finger against the seat before he activated the Holographic link.

"Haemonculi, have you-" Only to see that the Torture Masters face had been bashed in, The Trueborn was shocked to say the least before shutting down the link. "What in Khaine's name is going on?"

The Incubi and Sslyth stood by his side, deathly silent whilst the enslaved sister of battle could barely pay attention. Instead she was thinking who could possibly be giving the Dark Eldar such a hard time all by his lonesome.

However a holographic link came on, showing the face of a fearful warrior. "Trueborn! Some Harlequins have boarded our ship from the boarding bay! Were getting slaughtered down in the weapon's de-" However before the Warrior could finish, he was stabbed from behind by some weapon before he screamed in agony within his armor as blood came pouring out of every crevice. The Harlequin's kiss was known to do that.

Magadh immediately shut down the link, "First a Farseer, then a Harlequin troupe!? What is so important about this vessel?!" Magadh said in anger.

And to make matters worse, he still had to deal with that other intruder that somehow took down his ship's Haemonculi.

 **Torture of Isha Weapon's Deck**

Doom pressed the Elevator button again, before pressing it again, before smashing it in anger. Apparently it didn't take him directly to the bridge. Instead it took him to what appeared to be the weapons bay.

And he wasn't alone either.

Their were a few Kalbalite corpses, however while some looked like they were simply stabbed, a few look like their armor had been used to make a fleshy soup as blood and gore came streaming out of any gaps of their armor.

Doom stepped of the Elevator before looking around, apparently there was nobody here. He was about to walk forward until he sensed it.

Something was behind him.

Less than a split second, Doom turned before catching a Glimmersteel blade with his gauntlet. The green and black skinned mandrake growled before attempting to bale blast Doom as green fire grew in it's left hand.

Doom however, punched the thing in it's stomach using his free hand with such force, that the Mandrake paused before throwing up a wad of black blood right into Doom's visor. The Marine immediately picked the Mandrake up by the throat before slamming it against the ground, it's limbs immediately broke away into shadows from the impact as the rest of it's body slowly dissipated.

Doom simply wiped the black blood from his visor in annoyance before walking onward. He turned another corner, this time in a much bigger room, almost the size of a cargo bay as various dark machinery laid around the place.

He walked before turning around at another corner, face to face with a sad looking horned mask.

Doom was about to smack whoever it was only to realize it was the Solitaire, the exact same one that followed him when he was back at his room. Doom immediately calmed, "Jesus Christ... Don't fucking surprise me like that,-" Doom said before gesturing his hand, "-if I fucking slapped you, then you would be fucking dead."

The Solitaire looked at doom before shrugging.

"So uh, where the hell's the rest of your pals?" Doom asked before the Harlequin pointed to the left, revealing the Troupe master Arlecchino along with the Shadowseer Columbine, the Death jester Hamlet, and a bunch of other Harlequin players.

"Ah Doom, You arrived as expected." Arlecchino said as he took a delicate towel from his sleeve and cleared blood off his power sword. "Just in time for our finishing act."

Doom shrugged, "Okay. I'm up for it, what exactly did you guys have in mind."

Columbine spoke in a quiet voice, "There's a control room which guides the fire of the Phantom Lances of this ship. We gain access and then-"

"Avert fire to the Escorts." Doom said as he guessed it.

"Precisely."

Doom patted his hands together. "Alright then, what are we fucking waiting for? Let's do this shit!" Doom said before walking past the Troupe master.

"It's the other way." Hamlet said in a grave voice.

Doom looked behind him to see a large set of black metal doors. "Oh..." Before turning around and walking towards the door. The rest of the troupe followed behind him.

The Doomslayer pulled back a foot, "Everyone ready?"

"The troupe is ready to dance." Arlecchino said as he prepared his sword. Doom nodded, before kicking his leg forward. The door slammed open, before their was a flood of purple crystal fire.

Doom was the first to charge forward as he took out the Fiery Bolt pistol, spotting a Dark Eldar who was out in the open before firing. The explosive bullet penetrated his stomach before the explosion tore the unlucky warrior in half.

The rest of the Harlequin's rushed inside, dancing with unnatural grace as they dodged between purple rounds. Slashing and shooting at seemingly random times as they broke through the front line of Dark Eldar. Arlecchino charged forward as he somersaulted through the air that was filled with gunfire before his elegant power sword stabbed a unlucky Dark Eldar, splattering blood from the wound. His holo suit distorting his form, making it almost impossible to hit the Harlequin leader as he went on a rampage.

Hamlet laid down fire support with their Shrieker cannons along with two other death jesters as they desecrated the room, any Dark Eldar who were unluckily shot or even scratched by the modified Shuriken cannons, immediately found there blood begin to boil and their organs rupture before exploding because of the projectiles used being impregnated with genetic toxins.

Columbine the Shadowseer simply stood their before drawing back a breath with the perfect note leaving her mouth, however within a second the note changed to that of a Banshee's scream as immediately waves of sounds role forth, breaking the first line of Dark Eldar defense as their bones shattered from the octave of warp energy, a few unlucky ones held their heads before yelling in pain as their brains exploded.

Doom had encountered another form of metal cover with a few Dark Eldar shooting at the Doomslayer from behind it. The Marine cracked his neck in annoyance as the purple splinter ammunition bounced off his armor. He rushed forward at unnatural speeds before shoulder bashing straight through the Dark Eldar cover, tossing fragments of metal everywhere.

The Dark Eldar stumbled before Doom took out his shotgun, firing a grenade with the lower barrel into the middle of them as their bodies were tossed through the air like ragdolls.

He was about to rush forward toward doors at the end of the room before a object landed beneath his feet. It glowed with purple energy before blowing up, tossing the Marine through the air as he landed on his feet with a grunt. Now he was pissed as he scanned around to see who threw it.

A squad of Wych's revealed themselves in their revealing armor as they grinned, the room battle going on was behind them as they had successfully separated Doom from the rest of the Harlequin's. "Why you are a strong Mon-keigh, you will make a good pet." there leader said.

Doom chuckled before cracking his knuckles, "And you... Should put some fucking clothes on." he said to the eight Wych cultists

There leader frowned before the Wych's jumped into action, Doom was a bit surprised at how fast they actually were, as they seemed to be all over the place. One of them dashed right past the Doomslayer, her knife causing sparks as it attempted to slice through but to no avail.

Doom attempted to blast her with his shotgun only for her to dodge out of the way in cover. Doom growled, before another attempted to cut him at the shin. However Doom anticipated it this time, grabbing the Wych by the hair as she screeched like a harpie before Doom lifted her up as she struggled. The Marine grabbed his shotgun before pressing it against her exposed belly button and pulling the trigger, blood and guts were thrown around the place before her struggling ceased as blood slowly dripped from her mouth.

The Marine simply dropped her before turning around, the other Wych's now looked more cautious.

"She will be hard to replace... However even your strong armor cannot protect you forever toy."

Doom glared at her in anger, "I think your misunderstanding something-" Doom said as he took out his heavy assault rifle. "-I always end up on top in the end." before a rack of micro missiles opened up next to the barrel of the gun.

Within an instant a barrage of Micro missiles were sent forth, the Leader Wych eye's widened before she dodged out of the way. The Wych behind her got stabbed right through the chest with the missile before it blew up. Another Wych got caught in the explosion of Missiles as her body was completely shredded.

The other Wych's quickly got over the shock before charging forward. Screaming in rage at the death of their sisters, which Doom was going to exploit.

The first Wych attempted to stab at him with her wicked knife, the Doomslayer caught her wrist before twisting it. She screeched as she dropped the blade before Doom punched her right in the face, her head ceased to exist as it exploded into fragments.

The second Dark Eldar attempted to slice and dash away, except that the Heavy assault rifle's purpose was to pick off fast targets. The gun materialized in his hands before he fired, missing the first few shots until he tracked it better, nailing her by the upper body as he shoulder was blown off before the rest of the 50 FMJ rounds tore her to pieces.

Third one had tried a different tactic, staying a distance away as it drew out a deadly multi bladed Razorflail before cracking it forward like a whip. It caught Doom's assault rifle before pulling it away as the rifle clattered towards the floor.

Doom was now super pissed, nobody ever got rid of his access to weapons. He was about to rush forward before a Wych jumped behind his back, attempting to stab him in his chest plate.

Doom caught her hand just inches before the dagger hit his armor before swinging her arm downwards with his own. The Wych smashed against the metal ground with a loud crack before Doom held up a foot and stomped directly on her head as her pretty brains splattered against the ground.

The other Wych with the Razorflail attempted to strike at him again, wrapping her weapon around Doom's left hand. However the Marine wrapped his own hand around the whip before grabbing the cables on the Razorflail before tugging backwards. The Wych was pulled forward as the Dark Eldar screeched in surprise before Doom drew his hand back and plunged his metal hand straight through her chest. Blood dripped out as the Eldar coughed up blood before slumping over.

The Leader Wych now looked enraged as she hissed at Doom before she got ready to pounce. Doom raised both hands up in defense.

However her attack never came as the Dark Eldar's face twisted in confusion before she screeched in complete agony. Her flesh looked as if it was being torn inside before her skin exploded like a pinata. Doom was immediately covered with blood and guts as he wiped it away before looking back at where her body used to be.

A familiar Blood soaked Solitaire with a strange device in his gauntlet as it drew back a mono filament wire from what used to be her corpse. The Harlequin looked at Doom for a second before giving a small wave.

Doom chuckled a tiny bit before laughing hysterically, "Holy shit dude, that was fucking priceless." The Solitaire hung his head down as if he was embarrassed from the attention before looking back up.

"Alright enough of that shit, lets get to the control room." Doom said as he picked up his assault rifle. Doom and the Solitaire ran back to the main room battle which was just finishing up. A few troupe player's lied dead on the ground. Even in death they looked staged as they had hand raised to the ceiling as if reciting a dying monologue before passing away despite the grievous injury's inflicted on them.

Arlecchino immediately spotted the Slayer, "It is time to finish this performance. But the door requires some sort of biological scan" The Harlequin said before pointing towards a metal sliding door with some sort of head level scanner next to it.

Doom looked to the side before spotting a dead Dark Eldar. Wordlessly he grabbed the Warriors helmeted head before tearing it off, holding the head before he pressed it harshly against the scanner. There was a beep before the door opened, about 3 Unarmored Dark Eldar stumbled back in terror with meager splinter pistols as they attempted to fire at Doom.

The Marine scoffed before cracking both of his fists once more, walking inside casually. The sound of ripping flesh an screams of agony was heard before Doom came back out covered with even more blood, giving the Harlequins a thumbs up.

The Troupe wasted no time as they rushed inside, interacting with the various council's before the phantom lances shown through the purple tinted window began to turn towards the Dark Eldar escorts, opening up with it's array of weaponry.

The first lance of dark matter struck the escort, blowing it up in one shot before the other escorts attempted to boost out of the way but to no avail, as the lances quickly turned and fired upon the other two escorts, disabling them.

Doom patted his hands together, "All in a day's work." Doom said as Arlecchino came up next to him.

"I must thank you Doomslayer for joining us, a lot more of our brethren would have lost their lives." The Troupe master said to which doom simply shrugged.

"Eh, no problem... But you think you can do me a favor?"

"Anything so long as it doesn't conflict with my God's aims."

"I cleared out the lower decks but I couldn't help any of the slaves down there. You think you can get some of your men to evacuate them?" Doom asked.

The Harlequin looked up in thought, "A strange request in this Grim Dark future." Before looking back down, "But it will be done."

"Good...-" Doom said before spotting a final elevator, this time the map showing that it lead directly to the bridge.

"-Because I have unfinished business to attend to."


	11. Back to base

**Elianareth's Gift**

The remaining Dark Eldar were pushing forward as the Aspect warriors steadily were forced to fall back lest they suffered casualties. However when the Kabalite warriors reached a window, they gaped in shock when they saw their own ship open fire on her escorts before immediately backing up, giving the Aspect warriors the perfect moment. Using the surprise to their advantage as the Banshee's rushed forward and the dire avengers opened fire. Cutting and mowing down the front line of the Dark Eldar before the rest of them began rushing back to their cruiser.

Macha, now a bit exhausted, smiled lightly as she watched the Dark Eldar ships blow up in a purple haze. The plan worked, and the Harlequin's were to thank for it.

" _Admirable work Troupe Master._ " Macha said as she spoke to him using her farseer powers.

There was a pause before the Harlequin responded, " _A pleasure Farseer, however we would have suffered way more if it were not for the Doomslayer assisting us._ "

" _So you truly were correct. Where is he now?_ " Macha asked.

There was a chuckle before the Troupe master spoke, " _I can imagine his about to give the Dark Eldar leader a very bad time._ "

 **Torture of Isha**

In truth, the Doomslayer was still waiting impatiently for the grav lift to reach it's destination as he tapped his foot to the side. After a minute or so it finally reached it's location before opening up, revealing a few guards who immediately raised their splinter rifles.

Doom chuckled again, " _Nothing like a little stress relief after a long elevator ride._ " He thought before rushing forward, his now signature bolt pistol materialized within his hands as he shot and Dark Eldar in the shoulder as it was blasted off, the Dark Eldar yelled in pain before Doom punched the warrior right in the face. Throwing his headless body backwards. The rest attempted to back away before Doom turned around, plasma gun in hand as he rapidly fired it into the the retreating guards, mowing them down without mercy as pieces of their bodies were picked apart by the deadly blue projectiles.

After finishing the Guards off, he turned towards the huge set of black metal doors before drawing back his foot and kicking it. The doors burst open, revealing a dark and crude throne room.

Doom looked around before the chair staring out to space turned around, revealing a Elegant black armored Dark Eldar along with a woman who was chained up by the neck. Doom scoffed, " _Guy probably enjoys the smell of his own piss."_ he thought.

"So... This is the Mon-keigh that has supposedly wrought me down." The Trueborn said as he stood up, two figures came from the shadows behind him. One of them revealing to be a large snake like alien with two pairs of arms that held a variety of weaponry. The other was an imposing Dark Eldar warrior carrying a Klaive as it glowed with green runes.

Doom sighed looking at the ground before looking back up. "Alright here's the deal, You don't fight back. And I'll try to not do what I did to that pretty boy doctor down in the torture deck." Doom said.

The Trueborn chuckled evilly, "That Haemonculi was a fool, KILL HIM MY RETAINERS!" The Trueborn said before reclining back in his seat.

Within a second the Snake man immediately slithered forward gun's blazing with two splinter pistols in one pair, and two deadly looking blades in the other. The Incubi followed closely behind it, yet was more cautious than his comrade.

The Splinter fire just bounced off Doom's armor before he hung his head down. "Damn shame." before taking out his own gun. He fired the shotgun directly at the Sslyth as the creature grunted in discomfort as it's armor miraculously absorbed the shot. "Huh, guess you can-"

The creature's arms acted up as it attempted to slice the Doomslayer into pieces. He deftly avoided it, not wanting to scratch his armor before he felt something smack him in the side. The Incubi attempted to slice Doom by the mid section by swinging the Klaive at his hip, it however only made the Marine stumble to the ground. " _Damn, the other Warrior is too damn smart._ " as he deftly avoided getting chopped from above as the Incubi brought his blade, cleaving the ground where Doom's body was just at.

Doom knew that the Incubus was using the Sslyth as a means to distract Doom before chopping in, He needed to finish this fight quickly. However a coil quickly wrapped around his leg before Doom found himself pulled backwards into the face of the smiling serpent.

Immediately it's coils began to tighten around him, constricting his arms and body as it squeezed tighter and tighter.

"There is no use struggling Mon-Keigh. Once a Sslyth has tightened his coils, his prey is surely to die." The Trueborn said as the Sslyth's arms slowly brought it's blades forward.

It was then the pupil's of Doom's eyes dilated, his muscles tensed, and his teeth gritted.

" _Okay, now I'm fucking pissed._ "

Immediately the coils around Doom began to open up as the Marine slowly pushed his arms outward, the Sslyth's reptilian pupil's widened in surprise before attempting to Slash at the Marine as he was immobile, but to no avail as the Doomslayer caught the scaly hand before seemingly without effort, tore it off in anger.

The Lizard screeched out in agony as Green blood spurted from the wound. Doom immediately shot his other hand forward before grabbing it by the lower jaw, the Lizard attempted to pull away from the threat but Doom bought it's head in close, grabbing the upper jaw with his other hand, slowly beginning to pull his arms outwards as the Lizard struggled with a giant amount of effort, it's limbs and coils flailed around the place but to no avail.

The Jaw of the creature slowly began to give way before Doom grunted, pulling apart the lizards jaw as it attempted to screech with what was left of it's mouth before Doom tore off it's head. Green blood splattered on his armor as the rest of the Sslyth's coils around him loosened, dropping the Doomslayer to the floor.

The Incubi quickly got over his shock before attempting to strike down Doom with his klaive, only for the Marine to grab the power blade before growling to the Incubi's face. His right hand backhanded the Incubi, the Dark Eldar's helmet was torn right off his face from the sheer force.

The Eldar sputtered out red blood before Doom pushed him back, walking up to him with shotgun in hand, and pressing the barrel against the Dark Eldars glaring face.

"Eh, At least you faced it like a man." Doom said before pulling the trigger, the Incubi's head was now gone in a spurt of flesh as his body slumped over. "Now where was I?" The marine said before turning back to the chair, only that the Trueborn wasn't there, the Slave girl was clearly taken as well.

"SON OF A-!"

Immediately Doom rushed forward, knocking the spikey throne out of the way before peering down a secret escape hatch. Without further ado, the Marine followed in, passing what appeared to be the scumbags bedroom as it was adorned with various battle trophies and weaponry.

Doom paid it no heed as he bashed through the metal door, just as Magadh holding the struggling slave as a form of a bullet shield was activating a webway portal.

Magadh turned to see the Doomslayer, "Ugh, I cannot believe your insolence. You destroyed my entire operation, and you still have the gall to go after me." The Dark Eldar was just about to retreat through the portal until the Slave broke out of his grasp with force as her face seethed with anger. The Dark Eldar's face twisted in surprise before she threw a punch directly into his face, years of training under the Adepta's Sororitas came into effect as the Dark Eldar stumbled from the force of the punch.

This allowed Doom all the time to open fire at the control panel which kept the Webway open, effectively shutting it off.

"NO!" The Trueborn yelled, as he reached a hand out to what was his salvation.

He didn't see Doom coming as he rushed past the Woman before drawing back a foot. Magadh's eyes widened.

Doom kicked his right foot directly into the Trueborn's groin.

The Dark Eldar was silent before wordlessly falling to the ground, his upper body pressed against it as he attempted to breathe. Doom chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be happy? I thought you guys were into pain!" Before laughing hysterically.

The Slave came back a second later, with a bolter from the other room. She gestured Doom to move as she bought the bolter to bare upon Magadh as he raised a hand in an attempt to bargain for his life.

"Emperor take you. Xenos scum." The Sister of battle said before pulling the trigger, immediately the bolter fired, bits and pieces of the trueborn were flung all over the place, she kept at it until he was surely dead. She lowered the gun before breathing heavily.

Doom whistled, "Damn, couldn't have done it better myself. I was going through the whole ship for that asshole." the Sister looked at him in confusion before her face lightened up.

"I-I must thank you Sir,?" Joan said as she gestured to know his name.

"Doom, just call me Doom." The marine said as he attempted to not stare at her cleavage.

She smiled in relief, "Then you may call me Joan. " she said as she rubbed the red mark around her neck. "Though I must ask, who sent you?"

Doom took off his helmet before scratching the back of his head, "Hm? Nobody really, just a bunch of these assholes decided attacking the ship I was on was a good idea." the Marine said before coughing. "Now uh, I think I spotted this suit back there-" Joan's eyes widened.

"My power armor, Thank the Emperor!" before she rushed past Doom and into the Dark Eldars room. The sound of crashing was heard, Doom followed in after her.

"Power armor? So are you like a-..." Doom tried to remember the word that Kaldor told him about, "-A Space marine?" Joan turned around, now wearing a black jumpsuit as she tossed away the revealing bra and loin cloth that her other hand held.

"Of course not, I am a Adeptus Sororitas. A female servant of his divine grace."

"So your basically a Space Nun."

"A what?" Joan asked as she slid on her shoulder plate.

"A sp- Actually never mind. How did you end up here?" Doom asked. Joan immediately stopped before hanging her head low, "Tch, touchy subject? Okay I'll drop it, that asshole won't be bothering you anymore." Doom said.

"No, no... It's fine. My company was caught by a wretched Xeno ambush. My sisters and I were forcefully captured, I-I'm not sure what happened to the rest of them." She replied unsurely before strapping on a boot. "Regardless, It is a miracle that the Xeno scum didn't... Claim me, I can still fight for my order." Joan said as she put on the breastplate. "Although, I have a few questions. How in the emperors name were you able to take them on? Your not even an Astartes as far as I am concerned." She asked in a curious tone.

"It's a long story." was all Doom said.

The sister of battle merely shrugged, "Very well. I look forward to hearing this story." before sliding on a gauntlet before asking her next question, "How did your armor absorb those Dark Eldar rifles like nothing? Their is no armor like yours known to the Imperium of man." Joan said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Um, well... It's self made." Doom said, lying about the armor's true origin.

"If so then you should approach a tech priest with it, finely engineered armor like that can save millions of lives." The woman said before taking a Sabbat pattern helmet off the shelf. The two red visors of the mask gave the woman an intimidating look with her full armor set on. "Shall we proceed?" before picking up her weapon. Doom put on his own helmet before walking alongside her.

"Yeah, but me and the other's should have cleared out the rest of the ship. So you don't need to worry about getting attacked." Doom said as they came out of the trapdoor, the carnage of the room was apparent as they passed the corpses of both the Sslyth and Incubis before walking on the grav lift. It took a second before the Elevator trudged down.

"Huh, then I look forward to meeting them. I need to return to the temple and report to the inquisition. They will want to hear about this." The grav lift finally reached the weapons deck control room.

Arlecchino turned around from the council, "Ah, Doom. My men just evacuated the-" the Jester immediately paused. Doom raised an eye before he looked to Joan, who held her bolter up at him.

The Marine instantly reacted, slapping the gun barrel down just as Joan pulled the trigger, shooting the floor below as the metal caved in from the explosive shot. Joan's helmeted head turned to Doom, he could already tell her face was full of disgust without even needing to see it.

"What in the Emperors name do you think your doing!?" Joan asked as she attempted to repoint her gun upwards.

"What am I doing!? What the fuck are you doing?!" Doom said.

Joan attempted to wrestle her bolter's grip from his hands, "Trying to enact the emperor's will, now take your hand off my gun and-"

"No." Doom simply said to which Joan seethed in rage.

"Then I cannot believe it, to even think you were under his divine grace. Your nothing but a Heretic!" Joan said as she spat.

Doom up until this point, never felt anymore pissed than what she just called him. Within a second, his metal hands shot up, grabbing her neck before lifting her up with ease. Joan gasped behind her helmet before she began struggling, her power armor scraping against the metal of the lift as she dropped her bolter.

"Do not... Call me... A Heretic." Doom said through gritted teeth. "I have protected Humanity from the horrors of hell since the beginning of time. I am the nightmare of Demons, blessed by the Seraphim himself, and killer of the so called Prince of Perfection." He began to apply pressure, cutting off her circulation. "You however, clearly know nothing about me or the word you just used to describe me."

She stopped moving before their was a lengthy pause before Arlecchino spoke, "Is she-?"

"No she's not, just unconscious. Let's get back to the ship." Doom said in a dark tone as he hoisted her form over her shoulder, picking up her bolter with his other hand. Arlecchino actually felt a tiny bit fearful, never had he seen such a serious side to the Doomslayer.

"Right this way Doomslayer." the Troupe master said before walking out the metal door.

The other Harlequins watched the blood covered Doomslayer follow along before disappearing around the corner, unsure what to think of it.


	12. Squigs and Chaos and Tau! Oh my!

**The Eye of Terror**

The World Eater awoke as rage and hate was quickly pumped into him, He immediately stood up from his lying position. The place around him was in chaos, blood ran through in giant rapids, each separated by mountains of skulls whilst the sky looked as if it was on fire.

The warrior smiled, had he reached his goal? To finally fight in the blood soaked fields of his God?

" **I AM AFRAID NOT WARRIOR.** " A booming voice said as if reading his mind.

The World eater turned, the gigantic figure of Khorne stood higher than an imperial titan. His shadowy gaze burned straight through the Chaos Marine as his godly form radiated blood lusting power.

" **FOR YOU SEE, ALTHOUGH YOUR DEEDS HAVE BEEN GREAT IN MY NAME. EVEN A MOUNTAIN OF SKULLS I HAVE FROM YOUR DEDICATION.** " There was a pause before the voice continued. " **YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF TO ME ONE LAST TIME IF YOU WISH TO ACCESS THESE BLOODIED FIELDS.** "

The Champion of Khorne kneeled before his god. "Anything, ANYTHING FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

" **GOOD.** " Khorne said. " **THEN FIND THIS MORTAL,** " A vision of a man wearing green armor appeared," **AND** **GIVE ME HIS** **SKULL!** "

" **ONLY THEN YOU SHALL ASCEND TO DAEMONHOOD!** "

Kharn the Betrayer woke up atop of a pile of skulls he had recently claimed before passing out randomly, his Khornate Berserkers that had joined him for carnage stood around him confusion.

Within a second he jumped down, his metal leggings thudded against the giant puddles of blood from the amount of dead Slaanesh Chaos marines that didn't offer any challenge to the Khornate warband he joined.

"BRING UPON ME THE STRONGEST OF CHAOS LORDS! KHORNE HAS GIFTED UPON ME A VISION! KILL THE GREEN ARMORED MORTAL!" The Legendary warrior said as he lifted Gorechild in the air and revved it up, A call to violence.

Immediately the warriors of Khorne around him cheered to their blood god Khorne as they rallied behind Kharn, yelling and screaming chants for there god, it was the calling of a new Dark Crusade.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

Rage against Rage.

 **Elianareth's Gift**

The Doomslayer arrived back at the ship to see the reparation effort already in affect, A bunch of dark Eldar corpses were piled by the side before being burned a blue fire, completely disintegrating the remains of them without leaving a trace. This allowed the Mariners to repair and clean any of the damage from the ensuing fight.

A few dead aspect warriors, had their spirit stones taken as the precious jewels were taken below ship to a very closely guarded place.

Doom walked through the airlock, kicking away a Dark Eldar body into the fire before walking onward with the unconscious Sister of battle on his shoulder.

A few warriors looked his way as he walked past them, they immediately backed up in shock. "What?" Doom asked before looking at his armor, "Oh."

The color wasn't even green anymore, just pure red from the amount of blood that he had spilt from his enemies. Not only that, he bet he must have smelled really awful as well.

"I would suggest to get your armor cleaned at the showers Doomslayer, it is rather... Repugnant to look at." he heard a voice say before turning, revealing Macha walking with her singing spear in hand.

The Doomslayer grumbled, "Sure... You guys got a place I can put her in?" Doom said as he gestured to the unconscious form on his shoulder, Macha raised an eyebrow.

"There is a grav cell in the lower decks. My Warriors shall take her to it." The farseer said, Doom wordlessly walked past her into the grav lift. "By the way, I wish to thank you on behalf of my Warriors, word has it that you assisted a great deal in ending the battle."

"Don't mention it." was all Doom said, before pressing the button and heading down. The troupe master came up beside the Farseer.

"Farseer Macha, I would recommend to... Not have your warriors criticize him in the foreseeable future." The Harlequin said before walking past her, Macha tilted her head in confusion before dismissing the thought and walking to where she was needed.

 **Elianareth's Gift Shower's**

Doom looked around in the expansive but empty stall ways of the shower room, the first armor piece he was removing was already his helmet as he plopped it down on a bench. He immediately occupied one of the stalls before turning on one of the strange faucets.

Streams of water came pouring out as it splattered against his armor, however even that wasn't enough as the dried flaky blood still remained on. The marine grumbled as soon as he realized he would need to individually clean it off, something which he wasn't to fond of.

So without further ado, he went to work. Grabbing a unique looking sponge before attempting to scrub it off as he took off each individual piece.

He took off the sponge in order to squeeze the blood out, only for half the sponge to look like it had been eaten off. Doom looked back at his armor before realizing that it was still covered in acid from the Haemonculis fight, some of the compound dribbled off before corroding a hole in the metal floor.

"Gah, SHIT!" Doom yelled before attempting to find another sponge.

"Trouble?" A female voice asked from the next stall.

Doom looked to the left stall with a hint of surprise, before his attitude straightened. "Yeah, you don't happen to have anything that won't get destroyed by fucking acid?" there was a pause before the voice spoke.

"Here." before a strange blue gel like sponge was thrown over the stall door, "This should neutralize it."

Doom recognized the voice, it belonged to Arileth. The Howling banshee who seemed to dislike him, why was she helping him now?

"Thanks." was all the Marine said before applying the sponge to the chest piece, it worked like a charm as the acid seemed to dissipate. Allowing for a further clean of the armor. However the Doomslayer raised an eye in suspicion, "What the hell is up with you today?" he asked as he cleaned out his shoulder pad.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, ever since I arrived on this god damn ship, you pretty much treated me like the anti-christ." Doom said as he removed a wad of brain matter from the hidden kink of his gauntlet. "What gives?"

There was a pause, "I... Was too harsh on you." The Eldar confessed.

Doom chuckled, harsh wasn't even a word for the marine considering how his life was. Constantly stuck between planes, fighting being his companion and death being his only friend with the exception of VEGA of course. "What made you think that?"

"Is that sarcasm or a question?"

"Both."

Arileth paused once more, Doom could imagine her smirking ironically. "Well, I had believed I owed it to you for saving Eldar lives. First you attempted to not kill us... Despite Khaela Mensha Khaine attempting to make you his avatar. And for today, assisting in ending the battle so more could live to fight another day." There was another pause before she spoke, "Thank you."

Doom washed out the last piece of his leggings before sliding it back on him, his form now shirtless as he cleaned off the rest of the armor with various scratches from Demonic entities adorned his skin.

Both his palms however, adorned Demonic looking runes. They were there for a reason, a reason which he didn't like.

He quickly stepped out of the stall, putting his now clean and shiny armor back on. He spotted Aspect armor lying on a bench, possibly belonging to Arileth. "Well, for whatever it's worth. It was good talking to you too. Now I gotta check up with Macha to see what the fuck were going to do with the guys we saved."

The female Eldar didn't reply behind the stall door as the faucet for her booth was still on, apparently she was still deep in thought.

Doom simply shrugged before leaving the shower room. When the Doomslayer left, Arileth let out a quiet sigh.

 **Elianareth's Gift Bridge**

"Ah, Doomslayer. I am glad to see that the whole... Episode, with the escape pod didn't end your life." The Captain said, looking away from the farseer when Doom walked off the lift.

"Well, Get used to it. That's only the beginning with the amount of crazy shit I'm probably gonna do."

The Captain cringed before coughing awkwardly, looking back to the farseer. "As I was saying Farseer, there is still the obvious matter at hand."

Macha nodded before turning to the Marine, "I had a vision. A vision of the future."

Doom raised an eye, "Wait... So not only are you a psychic, your a fucking fortune teller now?"

"A Wha-... Listen, that does not matter. What matters is that we need to prepare. Another major battle will occur soon, involving some form Daemonic intrusion." The Farseer said.

The Doomslayer chuckled, "Good."

The Captain and Farseer seemed a bit uncomfy at the Doomslayers willingness. The Captain coughed again before speaking, "Regardless, there is also another matter. The Slaves."

"Yeah? What about them?" Doom questioned.

"Well, you see. We are admittedly a bit surprised about the willingness to rescue them." The Captain continued.

"And...?"

"And, there is a pressing matter on what to do with them."

"So what do you usually do with them?"

"Put them down."

Doom paused for a few seconds, before speaking. "What? Why the fuck would you do that?"

The Captain merely sighed before looking at the ground. The Farseer spoke however, "Because it would be too dangerous for them, they would be persecuted by their own people. To be honest, we would be doing them a mercy rather than what the imperial inquisition would do to them."

"Jesus christ..." Doom said as he looked up in thought before looking back down. "How about we let them decide then."

"They have already told us there choice, although with great distrust. They wish to be dropped off at the nearest planet, Lethe."

"Wait, what about those blue guys? There sure as hell not Human."

"The Tau? We will have to see what to do with them, as of now they have-" Within a second the warning of the ships blared. Immediately the Captain turned, a serious look on his face. "Mariner, what is the situation?"

"I don't know Captain, but were surrounded somehow!"

"Surrounded!? Impossible, not even-" A dozen of Red Manta-ray like ships appeared in front of the window, "...Unless they had stealth drives. Isha damn it all."

Immediately the screen opened up, revealing a slightly aged looking Tau, holding next to him a power sword by the blade that was longer than himself.

"I am Commander Farsight, and I have come for my people... _Eldar_." The Tau simply said.

 **Torture of Isha**

The abandoned torture deck was shrouded in black, the deceased bodies of Dark Eldar laid strewn about the place. Still mangled by the Doomslayer.

It was then the Doors at the back immediately blew up in a fiery explosion before a bunch of yelling was heard. Bluddflagg coming in first as he raised his choppa in the air, only to slowly lower it as soon as he looked around the place.

"Ah ZOG! Der's no pansies around here ta krump cuz they've already been krumped!" the Pirate Warboss said before turning around, "False alarm boy'z." The Kaptain said before walking forward in a sulking mood.

Brikkfist, followed by Spookums, and then finally Mister Nailbrain came out the doorway as they looked around the place. Bluddflagg was inspecting an dead Dark Eldar, it looked as if someone had ripped open the top half of it's body.

Spookums held a key item however, a small squig that seemed to be struggling in his grasp as the creature growled and kicked it's legs at the Ork Commando. "Gah! why'd we 'ave ta bring da squig!?

"Shut your mouth Spookums!" Bluddflagg said before looking around the place. Spookums immediately shut up as he concentrated on controlling the squig as it struggled even more.

"Geesh, look's like some of does spiky boy'z been 'ere." Nailbrain said as he looked around the place. Bluddflagg merely muttered.

"No, dis ain't no spiky boy'z doin. Otherwise dey wud 'ave there stupid alters all over da place." The Kaptain said, "Whoeva' did dis did it in orky like fashion. Just the killen and krumpin." Bluddlfagg said as he held up a Dark Eldar body, his arm looked as if it was broken in three different angles before his head had been bashed in. "C'mon boy'z, lets get to da bottom of dis."

The other three nodded before walking onwards, reaching a set of metal doors. Bluddflagg roared before kicking it down, revealing a large arena like room filled with the fleshy and charred body parts.

"Oh'z? Looks like der was a good fighin 'ere." Bluddflagg said, a giant pile of blown up grey flesh laid in the middle whilst surrounded by a bunch of dead wracks that looked as if they had been bludgeoned, shot up, and then roasted simultaneously. Brikkfist immediately used his Rokkit pack to propell himself upwards as Nailbrain checked out the nearest council as he grumbled to himself, Spookums attempted to hold the small squig steady.

"Nailbrain, find out wat da zog 'appened here."

"On it boss." The mekboy said, after tinkering with the council before smacking it with his crudely made wrench. The mekboy was able to get it working before it displayed a Eldar video feed. It seemed that the camera was situated behind the Haemonculi as it stared downwards, the camera perfectly capturing the Arena as the Green armored Human fought.

The Orks watched as they witnessed the Marine absolutely slaughter the wracks before the grotesque punched him from behind. "Ooooh, that was a proper smack." Bluddflagg said. However as they watched on, a green ball of plasma came out from the hole, destroying the last of the wracks before hitting the grotesque. Blasting a hole in it's chest, the creature was then finished off by the marine.

The green armoured figure jumped up on the platform where the camera resided at, confronting the haemonculi before the footage just ended. "Dat's all we got Kaptain."

"Huh, now wut wuz dat green weapon right der? I want me one of those." Bluddflag asked.

"Dunno, looks like somethin a real mad mek would make." Nailbrain said.

"Whatevah, we found our 'umie Mork and Gork were talkin about. Now all'z we gotta do is-"

"Boss! Ya might wanna see this."

Bluddflagg, Nailbrain, Spookums looked up to see something drop to the floor before the impact splattered blood on all of them. "Brikkfist! Ya'z got blood on me favorite hat!"

The nob looked over the railing, "Sorry boss."

Bluddflagg mumbled before looking at it, the body of the haemonculi in the video before, now with the arm and head separated from the body instead. Now the ork's definitely knew what happened to the torture master.

"Look's like the git's brain got smashed open after bein bashed with 'is arm." Spookums pointed out. The squig stopped squirming now, this time it was sniffing around the place as if it smelled food.

"Spookum's, Release the squig!" Bluddflagg yelled, the commando dropped it before the creature began hobbling towards the corpse of the Dark Eldar. It opened it's gaping mouth before taking a chunk out of the dead Eldar's thin skin.

"Now dis'll help us find the 'umie. After all, the tiny squig is a pointer." Bluddlfagg said. The squig stopped eating before calming down and looking at one direction. "Alright boy'z! The squigs got the scent! Now all we'ze gotta do is follow it!" The Kaptain yelled before turning around.

Brikkfist jumped from the platform, his metal boots thudding against the ground whilst Spookum's lifted the squig back up, to his delight it no longer squirmed. This time the squig seemed keen on facing one direction and one direction only.

The direction to Doom.


	13. Complications and Reunions

**Elianareth's Gift Bridge**

The frowning face of the alien stared at them, waiting for an answer. Farseer Macha was the first to speak up.

"Vior'la Shovah of the Farsight enclave I presume?"

"That is correct Eldar. However, let us skip the pleasantries. A whole two ship full of my Tau disappear in this sector. I believe your 'Kin' have something to do with it. So where are they?" Farsight asked as his red eyes glared.

"There is no need for any hostility Tau, we have no outstanding issues, let us keep it that-" The captain was interrupted as Doom had enough.

"Holy shit people, can we stop with the bullshit and get straight to the fucking point?!" Doom said before turning to the Commander Farsight. "If you wanna know, yeah we fucked up a bunch of Slaving assholes, your people are down in the below decks in case your wondering."

The Commander straightened his face to check if he was seeing properly. "A... Gue'la? Never in my life would I think I would ever see a Human work alongside a-"

"Do you fucking want them back, or not!?" Doom said in a pissed of tone. The two Eldar looked at the Doomslayer with a hint of surprise.

O'Shovah visibly flinched a tiny bit from the mans outburst before recomposing himself, "I- Yes of course."

The Eldar captain politely coughed before speaking, "Pull up your ship next to Elianareth's Gift. We're already having our crew escort them to the airlock for your soldiers to pick up."

The hardened gaze of the Tau Commander retook position. "Very well Eldar. But if this is some sort of trick... My ships will ensure your deaths will be swift." the Commander said before cutting off the line.

Doom immediately turned around before walking towards the grav lift. "Where do you think your going Doomslayer?" Macha asked. Doom turned around when he reached the lift before pressing the bottom floor.

"I need a few questions answered. I'll tag along in a bit." Doom said as he took out a tiny papyrus from his pocket before the lift went down.

 **Elianareth's Gift Lower Decks**

"In Dedicato Imperatum Ultra Articulo Mortis... Any idea what that means Kane?" Doom thought as the elevator reached the floor, taking off his left gauntlet in the meanwhile.

Dooms hand grew red as a tiny bit of blood dripped off of it, The Eldar god spoke " _Do I look as if I speak your dirty Mon-Keigh language?_ ".

"Wait... Are you implying that you guys speak a different language? How the fuck have I been understanding you people?" Doom said to the God of war as he walked down the expansive corridor into another Room, briefly passing a few Tau's who were being escorted by two Dire Avengers. The blue skinned Aliens looked at the Doomslayer in awe, possibly because of his deeds that they witnessed before they were ushered on.

" _Another small blessing given by me. However if you give me complete control, then I can-_ "

"Nope. Not gonna happen" was all Doom thought before putting his gauntlet back on. He had reached the prison room anyways.

Walking in, he was met with the sight of a very pissed and gravity suspended Sister of battle. Doom simply stood there as they both looked at each other, the Doomslayer coughed in an awkward sense before speaking.

"Hi."

Joan did not say a word behind her helmet, the Aspect warriors hadn't even the need to take off her armor. The Grav prison was already enough to keep her contained.

"Look, I know you're angry with that whole choking business... Unless you're into that. But that's not what's important." Doom said.

Joan's gaze could have burnt a whole in her sabbat helmet, "Then what is? I'm already disgusted at the mere thought of talking to you."

"Fine then, be disgusted." The Marine said, he took out the papyrus. "But at least tell me, what the hell does this mean?" He tossed the role of paper to her.

Joan witnessed the floating scroll, before hesitatingly taking it. Her face scrunched up in confusion before a bit of surprise. "Where did you find this?"

"On the Slaver ship, some guy in power armor who looked like he was on fire gave it to me."

"By the Emperor... It can't be possible. It just can't be."

"Uh, yeah can we stop with the shock factor and tell me what the fuck it is? I'm kinda running strict on time here."

"This is an Inscription 'For the Emperor Beyond the Point of Death', a chosen quote by the now dead Fire Hawks Chapter." The Sister of battle said.

"Chapter? Like from a book?" Doom asked.

"Emperors Throne! How are you this daft? Chapter as in a Space Marine chapter, how do you not know what I refer to?!" Joan said in anger. Doom merely shrugged.

"Let's just say, that I'm not from around here." Doom said before motioning to the papyrus that he had given her. "So what the fuck is so important about it?"

"I have an idea... But no way in the Emperor am I going to tell a herat-"

Immediately Doom tossed something at her, the surprised Sister of battle caught the red bag even as she laid suspended by gravity.

"Go on, open it."

Joan glared at him in suspicion before slowly opening it, the face of perfection stared back, wide eyed from the death that was inflicted on the chaos god. The sister of battle gasped in shock before batting it away with her hand, the amount of warp taint emanating off of it was impossible.

"Gah! Emperors Taint!" Joan yelled.

Doom caught it as it rolled of the gravity before replacing it inside the bag. "Yeah, it's the head of Slaanesh."

"What?!"

"The head of Slaanesh, I ripped it off her... His head? Fuck I don't know. Regardless, I crossed the six circles of seduction and into his palace."

Joan didn't even know how to process this info. "Impossible... What you say is heresy to the highest degree. No mortal can overcome the warp unless received assistance from the ruinous powers."

Doom sighed before cracking his neck and knuckles. "Well then Listen here, 'Joan'. I don't know what gave you the idea, but I'm not someone who jerks off with barbed wire. I the Doomslayer, The slaughterer and boogeyman of those so called Demons. And travelling to places like hell is my specialty. Don't believe me? Fine by me. But I'll tell you what,-"

Doom's body language immediately stiffened, "-Don't call me a fucking heretic. Or I will hurt you." was all the Doom said before slowly crossing both arms together.

Joan never never felt fear even against the worst of foes, but she felt that he was truly being serious. The Sister of battle recomposed herself as best as she could.

"I- Fine. There is Rumors that... The Fire Hawks live on in some way after there entire chapter just disappeared in the year 963 of the 41st millennium." Joan paused as if finding the right words. "Randomized aiding of chapters alike, turning the tide of battles. All with the same detail, unknown space marines wearing fiery power armor."

"Hmph, like a... Legion of the Damned." Doom said to himself. "Well, thanks." the Marine said before turning around to walk outside.

Joan sighed in irritation as she floated there, watching the Marine walk off. However Doomed turned his head, "Oh and by the way, We'll drop you off at Lethe. You'll be safe there... Hopefully."

The Sister of battle was honestly surprised at the Doomslayers statement before he left the room.

Leaving her to her own thoughts.

 **Elianareth's Gift**

" _It is familiar... The conversation you just had with that mortal._ "

Doom was a bit caught off guard with the god of war speaking within his head as he walked onto the grav lift. "What the hell are you on about?"

" _When I held Isha as prisoner including her husband Kurnous, I felt... Envious._ "

"Envious? I honestly could not give a shit about your feelings right now Kane."

Khaine's anger was felt through Doom's mind for a split second before the god of war sighed. " _Just hear me out Mortal. There is a lot at stake here._ "

"Hmph. Fine then..." Doom paused, "Was she hot though?"

" _Yes I suppose she was on fire. I placed the both of them in a pit to burn after there violation of speaking to mortals._ " Khaine said, clearly not getting the reference.

Doom felt like slamming his head into a wall before thinking again. "As in, did you want to fuck her?"

" _I- What? Of course not._ " Khaine said as if he was offended.

"Oh Okay, then you preferred the other guy, Kurnous I thi-"

" _THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER MON-KEIGH! CEASE NOW!_ "

Doom chuckled, before the Grav lift went up. Khaine was silent but he slowly began to speak again.

" _I cannot quite place it, but as I watched them, they still somehow held hope. Despite what I inflicted upon them_."

"Probably caused they loved each other. It tends to make Disney miracles happen." Doom thought as the elevator reached the halfway point.

" _Love... What is this love you speak of?_ "

Khaela Mensha Khaine, the Eldar god of war, fire, and murder. Was asking what love was.

Doom scratched the back of his helmet, unsure what to say.

"Well, Uh. Fuck I don't know. It's like an attraction I guess, like a good feeling."

" _An... Attraction, A good... Feeling? Like when I kill those who wrong me?_ "

"Jesus fucking christ. Your goddamn hopeless you know that?"

" _I demand you tell me!_ "

Doom straightened his gauntlets and leggings, the elevator was nearing the last floor. "Find it out your goddamn self." Doom said to himself before the grav lift arrived, "I got more important shit to do."

And with that the grav lift reached the platform. Khaine did not respond, apparently he was fuming but did not show it, instead sulking back to the confines of his hand.

The Farseer had already been waiting as she oversaw the Reunified slaves as they were escorted through the airlock. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Busy." was all Doom said before walking forward.

 **Cadia**

"It seems another victory without any losses against the cultist hordes is at hand Sir Creed. Congratulations." the Lieutenant said. The Lord Castellan did not respond, instead analyzing the battlefield.

"And again, still they did nothing as we cut them down. What in the emperors name gives?"

"Perhaps they were stunned by the valor of our soldiers?"

Creed merely chuckled, "As if, I have warred against these disgusting degenerates ever since I was a child. But I know as a fact that is not the case.". Creed looked at the sprawled and dead Slaanesh cultists in thought. "There devoid of feeling or emotion, as if they have lost the will to live or fight. Does that not seem strange to you?" The Castellan asked his top lieutenants.

They merely shook there heads. Creed scoffed before looking back at the corpses.

He had still remembered the words of the inquisitor. Warning him to keep a watchful eye, it was then he looked up.

"Somethings not right. Call in the admiral and tell him to bolster defenses."

"Bolster Defenses? Lord Castellan, there is nothing the-"

"Don't question orders! Do it no-"

Usarker Creed hadn't even finished before the gruffled veterans shouts were interrupted by a different force. A humongous warp portal opened up, with varying arrays of spiky and angular designs, some looked almost imperial in nature were it not for the reddish color. They left a long red trail behind them as they warped into the stratosphere of Cadia.

Creed wordlessly rushing forward to the command post, varying degrees of Imperial officers and servo skulls were busy deciphering what was happening. "Get me online with the Admiral now!" the General yelled. The nearest officer quickly handed him a vox caster as Creed took it.

"Admiral? We have a serious situation at hand. Get your ships to planet side and we can-"

The lord Castellan hadn't even finished before the Chaos ships glowed with purple energy. "DOWN!" Creed yelled before ducking the rest of the officers hitting the floor before a flash of purple light covered the room.

The chaos ships were no longer there.

"Emperor Forbid, is everyone okay?" Creed asked, the officers looked fine as they groggily stood up with no sign of mutations. The light didn't seem to effect them. Creed looked up before speaking through the vox caster.

"Admiral, are you there?" Creed asked.

There was a bit of static before a voice spoke up, "We're fine, however there seems to be another problem. That chaos fleet warped out."

Creed grunted, "I know. If this is the start of a new black crusade... Then Cadia would be in the battle for it's life right about now."

"Then why leave?" the Admiral asked.

"Because this is clearly not meant to be a crusade. That was a precision strike fleet that they have set up, against whom or what I cannot tell but keep a vigilant eye out."

"Very well, Emperor Protects. Lord Castellan." the Admiral said before closing off the line.

"Emperor Protects..." was all Creed said before looking back out to the endless black pit of space.

Something was going on and he didn't like it one bit.

 **Aegis of Fear**

"Where is he!? Where is the Green armored mortal!?" Kharn yelled as he stuttered around the place. The chaos lord merely sat on his throne as he chuckled lightly.

"Within due time Kharn. However now we must consult the ruinous powers and have them guide us."

"Bah! Then hurry! I grow restless!" Khorn said before turning around and stomping out and slamming the door behind him, denting the metal. A few chaos marines gave way, bowing there heads respectively towards the champion of Khorne.

Kharn merely grunted before walking down the halls of the ruinous ship as hereteks were at work, corrupting and twisting the ships machine spirit in preparation for the upcoming battle.

He was about to turn the other corridor until he spied a couple of Slaanesh marines that were staring at a wall. They simply just stood there, the hereteks were careful to not bump into them.

"I admit, it almost saddens me... Almost." A voice said, Kharn turned in annoyance towards the figure, revealing what seemed to be a chaos sorcerer. Wielding an ornate set of horns on his helmet as he levitated lightly off the ground.

Kharn simply ignored the sorcerer and walked past him, not caring for whatever. The sorcerer held a hand, stopping the giant berserker from walking forward as Kharn slowly turned his head to the right. His eyes now blazing with anger. Did this sorcerer have a death wish?

"I believe you are the famous Kharn, Champion of Khorne." the Sorcerer merely lowered his hand before holding it out, "Ahzek Ahriman of the Thousand Sons legion."

Kharn merely looked at the sorcerer before slapping away his hand. "I do not care for what you are. Begone sorcerer or face my wrath." Kharn said silently before walking away, Gorechild in hand.

Ahriman chuckled lightly, "Very well." The Champion of Khorne huffed before walking away. The powerful chaos sorcerer waited a moment before speaking up again, "However do you not find it strange that the Gods of Chaos want this green armored man?" Kharn stopped at the words before slowly turning around.

"What do you know?" the Red armored chaos marine asked.

"That it cannot be pure coincidence that this...-" Ahzek said as he pointed towards the blank and still Slaanesh marines, less animated than the Sorcerers Golem. "-occurs before I received a vision, the capture of this green armored mortal."

Kharn tightened his grip on his chain axe before slowly turning around, walking towards the lift.

"Strange...-" was all the Berserker said before entering the lift, "-Because Khorne wants him dead." was all Kharn said as the doors closed, his green visor burned with hatred.

Ahriman narrowed his eyes. This was going to be a problem.

 **Kauyon Be'gel**

As soon as Doom entered the the Tau ship, he had to duck as a drone whizzed right over his head. Quickly scanning him before moving onto the rest of the slaves. Apparently paranoia ran deep into pretty much every race as they had to wait until the doors opened. A dozen red armored fire caste's had there weapons out as they pointed them directly at the few Eldar warriors.

A few howling Banshee's along with a squad of Dire Avengers had there weapons out in response to the hostility of the Tau soldiers

Arileth silently stood there alongside her comrades, her banshee mask ignoring the Marines entrance.

"Holster your weapons, we are not here to fight but to return." Macha said, however they seemed to be still distrustful. It was only until a giant bipedal mech wielding a equally giant blade came out from behind the Tau soldiers.

The battlesuit looked at the fire caste and nodded before the Tau lowered there weapons into a neutral stance. The red painted battle suit knelt down before opening up, revealing commander Farsight himself.

"I am surprise you kept to your word knowing your kind." Farsight said. Although it was an insult, the statement seemed to be that of curiosity.

Macha merely frowned, "You do not know our kind Commander. Let us keep it at that. This exchange is beneficial for the both of us."

"How so? What is a lone Eldar cruiser doing in this sector of space?"

The Farseer spoke again, however Doom was already bored as he turned away from the two conversing species. He spotted Arileth again before walking to her.

"So..." Doom said as he came up alongside the Howling banshee exarch. "Who the hell are these Tau guys anyway?"

Arileth pretended to ignore him before the silence made her give in, "They are a smart yet naive race. Filled to the brim with all sorts of uses of technology such as ion and pulse weapons."

"Hmph, what about those drones." Doom said as another whizzed past his head.

Arileth paused before speaking, "Those are not mere drones Doomslayer, Each contain a an Artificial intelligence of sorts."

Doom looked at the hovering drone before it alighted next to a console, integrating itself with it. "Huh. So if I were to let say... Forcefully put a highly advanced A.I with a network system so advanced that it has it's own philosophy to it... Then would the drone still work?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Doom said before quietly walking away as the Banshee gave him a confused look before dismissing herself from him.

He scanned the Tau ship, taking note of it's angular yet elegant design patterns it held. Not as spacious as the Eldar ship but spacious enough. His eyes spotted another one of the drone from before, as it connected itself to another random console.

Doom looked left and then right before slowly walking forward, the Tau and the Eldar leaders to engrossed in conversation to notice the man as he inspected the back of the drone. Arileth caught sight of him as she turned her head at him.

The marine scoffed before experimentally touching the back of the drone. " _What are you doing mortal?_ " A voice asked, Doom sighed. It was Khaine again.

"Nothing... Just checking this thing out." The Doomslayer thought before quietly opening up a back panel. Revealing a few chips and wires, it was a miracle that most Tau or even Eldar hadn't even noticed him.

It was then he saw a completely empty slot, looking as if it was meant to contain a chip but was removed by some omnipotent force. " _Correct me if I am wrong... But I do not believe-_ "

"I don't give a fuck what you think, Kane." the Marine thought, adding emphasis on the Gods given name to show his annoyance and disdain.

Doom could feel a searing sensation in his hand before it quickly dissipated, Khaine was clearly pissed but couldn't do anything about it. Doom silently chuckled before reaching into his pocket, producing a small chip that contained the backup of VEGA.

"Hey! What are you-" A Tau earth caste caught sight of the Doomslayer who had been tampering with the Drone.

The Marine cursed, "Hope this works." he merely thought before slotting the chip in. Within an instant the drone acted up, rivets of energy sparked out of it as it's visor cracked. Macha and Farsight immediately abstained from there conversation as they watched the console and lights go haywire before descending into an emergency yellow lighting.

Automatically everyone went into high alert. The Tau first as they shouted in anger before raising there weapons. Commander Farsights battlesuit closed back up before raising his blade defensively.

"I knew I was wrong to trust your kind. Clearly you have sabotaged our systems!" Farsight spat as his mech stood menacingly in front of the Farseer.

Macha showed no emotion, however she raised her singing spear in a combat stance as her eyes glowed with blue energy. "I'm warning you Commander, it is not of our-"

" **I'm afraid it would be my doing.** " A robotic voice said.

A singular Tau drone along with Doom walked in the middle of the two groups, The marine took of his helmet with a smile on his face.

" **I would recommend to cease hostilities however.** " The polite Drone said, it's singular optical visor was cracked. " **As it would be non-beneficial for both parties.** "

Commander Farsight looked at the drone for a second before speaking, "What manner of AI are you? You are not one of ours!" The Commander said in an accusing manner.

"Nope." Doom spoke up. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet VEGA. Your average A.I expert on Demons, Hell,-" said before leaning on the drone like a table before continuing. "-And a damn fine gentlemen."

" **Greetings.** " Vega said as the Drone's tiny metal crab like arms seemed to give a thumbs up. Doom chuckled before it awkwardly died down as he noticed everyone staring at him.

Doom coughed, "Oh yeah, And I think I might have used up all of your ships power... 2.4 Terrawatts of it..." the Marine said before scratching the back of his head.

Macha face palmed.


	14. Emotion's And all that other shit

**Commorragh**

"M-Master, There is a-" The Slave was ruthlessly shoved out of the way by a taller incubus as he stood menacingly.

"Trueborns fleet returns... What's left of it that is."

Asdrubael Vect lazily opened an eye from his bed, his slave girl still asleep beside him. "Hmph. So that idiot did fail." The Dark Eldar said before sitting up on his bed.

"However... You might want to listen to what the survivors say. You might find it interesting."

Vect merely shrugged before standing up, sliding his intimidating crown. "Very well. Let's hear it." The Archon said as the incubus nodded before holding out his hand, opening a holographic link.

The live footage showed a badly banged up warrior, his once flawless pale skin held burn wounds and scars everywhere.

"Kabalite, this better be worth my time or else..." Vect said, the warrior flinched a tiny bit but kept a straight face.

"I-, yes of course Supreme Overlord." The Eldar said before coughing, "Our trueborn lord Magadh is dead."

Vect suppressed a chuckle, this day couldn't get any better.

"He was killed by a... Green armored human."

Now Vect was confused, "A Human? I thought that fool was hunting after our craftworld cousins."

"We were, everything was going according to plan until... He showed up."

Now Vect was interested. "And what did he do?"

"What did he do!? He massacred us, slaughtered us! We almost thought the fury of Khaine, neigh! Khorne! Was upon us!" The warrior said in his mad ramblings.

Vect pondered to himself, "And this was no Space Marine? Just a Green armored human? It sounds to me you were finished by a Guardsman who for some reason was working with our Craftworld cousins."

"I can assure you supreme overlord. This Human man was no ordinary guardsman." The Kabalite said in desperation. Vect gave a little thought before shutting down the link.

"Green armored human..." Vect said to himself before donning his Dark armor. "Call every Archon to my council."

"Every?" The Incubi asked, Vect nodded.

"Yes, and tell them it is of dire importance." the Supreme Overlord said before staring out to the black spires of Commorragh. He needed answers, not the ravings of a psycho.

Just who was this Green armored human?

 **Kauyon Be'gel**

"The power is back online-" Commander Farsight said before turning to Doomguy, "-But you have a lot to explain, especially about that A.I."

"I believe the Doomslayers choice to activate me was in everyone's best interest."

"How so?"

It was Farseer Macha that spoke this time, she glared hatefully at Doom. "You almost caused a firefight to break out because of your reckless action Doomslayer." The Farseer said.

"Hey I said I'm sorry! Besides, If I want to fight against the Asshats of chaos, I need a guy who can tell me about them." Doom said before gesturing to VEGA. "And that's where VEGA comes in. Right pal?" Doom asked.

The Drone nodded, "As a matter of fact, I can already tell you that this whole entire reality is the same one you were banished from."

Doom nodded, "See exa-" before suddenly turning to the AI in surprise. "Wait VEGA are you fucking with me?!"

"I cannot perform sexual intercourse Doomslayer. I am physically incapa-"

"No I mean as in... This being the same reality?"

"Of course."

"What is the machine talking about?" This time it was Arileth speaking up in an annoyed tone. Doom ignored her as he stared wide eyed behind his helmet.

"H-How!?" Doom said in shock. "How in the hell did everything become so fucked!? What happened when I was gone!?"

The Drone with it's crab like arms merely shrugged, "I have gathered info sparingly from the Tau archives, I have also accessed almost every stream of info even extending to planet Earth."

Farsight looked at Doom, "What!? The drone could have gathered crucial military-"

"Shut up." Doom whispered before looking back at the Drone. "-And?"

"Your assumptions were wrong Doomslayer. You have not traveled into an alternate plain of reality. But instead you have traveled around 40,000 years into the future."

Doom paused as he took in the info, "So that's it then..." was all the Marine said before turning around. "Everything I worked so hard to prevent and the same shit just happens again and again." Doom said. "Fuck it. I need some time to think. C'mon VEGA." The doomslayer said before wordlessly walking away, the drone following closely behind him.

Leaving the rest of the surprised Eldar and Tau behind.

 **Aegis of Fear**

"How goes progress... Ahriman?" The Chaos lord asked, his throne was still shrouded in darkness just as before.

"I'm receiving small hints along the way, clues within the warp. Each pointing in the same direction,-" Ahzek paused before continuing, "The simplicity of the signs are... Unnerving." Ahzek admitted.

The Chaos lord laughed before standing up from his dark throne, the Giant figure came out of the shadows.

Sporting pure black armor, his presence and aura dictated the forces of chaos, for he was one not to be trifled with.

Ezekyle Abaddon, the Despoiler.

"Then the Gods beckon death to this foolish mortal. Something I will gladly accomplish."

"Or we could follow my pursuit and... Capture him."

Abaddon shifted in discomfort as his face sported an annoyed look, as if he accidentally stepped on some sort of insect. "I'm afraid Sorcerer, that you would need to discuss with Kharn about that."

Sure enough, Kharn was staring at the sorcerer lord from the other side of the throne with complete hatred as he held both of his arms crossed. Ahzek however seemed to ignore the death glare as the sorcerer merely shrugged.

"Very well then, I suppose it would not be wise to go against the will of your dark gods. But the choice is still there my lord."

"And I appreciate it, but I have already answered summons from...-" A giant hulking figure came out from behind the throne, surprising both Kharn and Ahzek.

His terminator armor dripped with disease and goo, with every crack producing varieties of plague bearing insects. His once magnificent armor now permanently stained with the mark of Nurgle, he wielded a scythe that promised nothing but degeneration. This man was a herald, one that both champions recognized as they stood within vicinity of the host of the destroyer hive.

"Typhus..." Ahzek said, he brushed a man eating fly away in disgust. A insect flew close to Kharn, the khornate berserker paused before his hand shot out, crushing it in anger.

"Greetings... Comrades." Typhus said, his helmet hid his disgusting features, yet he was definitely smirking beneath his mask.

Kharn looked ready to explode. "I thought you said this strike fleet was in Khorne's name! Not shared with this weakling!"

The festered herald turned his head to the angry marine. "Ah, Kharn. It has been... Quite some time since we... Fought."

Ahzek's turned his eyes between the two of them, at first he had thought that dealing with Kharn would be difficult. Now he had to figure out a plan to deal with Typhus as well.

"Silence your mouth Typhus! That hive world was promised to us! Except when we arrived your weak plague killed all of its inhabitants! You did that on purpo-!"

"ENOUGH!" Abaddon yelled in annoyance.

Kharn kept silent, but his visor still promised death.

"Now that you have stopped arguing. I wish to inform that Typhus is here on request of Nurgle."

Ahzek was now curious.

"What does the plague lord want with this green armored mortal?"

Typhus was now a bit surprised.

"You... Know of... This mortal?"

Ahzek chuckled, "Of course, now I am truly intrigued."

Abaddon raised an eye.

"-The four most powerful champions in existence... Minus a fifth of course. The scale of this has never happened since, the Horus Heresy." Ahzek said, Abaddon lifted a head in thought before realizing the truth of what the Sorcerer spoke. "All of this having to do with a Green armored mortal. I have a sinking suspicion that this has to do with the... Complacency of the followers of Slaanesh."

"Lord Abbadon." A Astropath turned heretic said. "Our heretek's have picked up what appears to be signatures of Tau ships alongside a singular Eldar warship."

Ahzek piped up. "That must be our target, All of Tzeencht's signs all point here! We are very close."

Abbadon smiled, with Kharn and Typhus brandishing there weaponry in excitement.

"Then I suppose we do not disappoint the gods..." Abbadon said before he bellowed. "PREPARE FOR THE SLAUGHTER!" before laughing heartily.

The cry's and beckons of chaos reigned through the corrupted metal of the ship.

It was time for battle.

 **Kauyon Be'gel**

Doom walked to the glass window, his helmet snuggled in his arm with VEGA floating next to him.

"Show her."

VEGA paused, "I'm afraid I require more inf-"

"My wife and son."

VEGA paused again, this time it was way more lengthier.

"Very well."

His screen lit up, before showing a ancient picture, Doom wearing his armor as his wife and child stood next to him. His child was a baby at the time, and the kid was a toddler when he died.

 **Flashback**

"C'mon! Give me the god damn news!"

A Night sentinel came out of the room, before taking off his helmet, a face with transparent skin, showing a skeleton and blood veins. These were the soldiers that fought alongside him.

"He's dead."

There was a pause, before the Doomslayer's legs gave way. His face showed no emotion, his mind wouldn't allow it, but his body would as he struggled to take it in.

"He-...Heh, your serious... Aren't you?"

The Soldier nodded.

Doom paused, before his body stiffened.

"Sir, if you need to-"

"No, no, It's fine." Doom said. "I'm not a god damn pansy, I can walk myself out."

The Night sentinel nodded in a unsure fashion as he watched his leader stand up before turning around.

As soon as Doom walked out of the room. He lost it.

His first target was the stone council, bashing it with his gauntlets as it was turned into rubble. His second target was a decorative ancient pillar, he kicked it with all of his might as it crumbled into dust.

He went on.

Bashing anything that was in his way, anything to lessen the pain.

He was about to smack into a high tech council until he stopped, a picture of himself, his wife, and her newborn child. He balled a fist, only to release it. He said nothing as he pressed a button, the picture downloading itself into his suit.

"She is lost..."

A voice said it, Doom averted his gaze to a completely black and soulless orb that he had found within the depths of hell. The doomslayer said nothing, instead he walked towards the deathly black orb.

"What do you know?"

"There is still time for the little one. You must act quickly."

Doom looked around before looking back.

"How the fuck can I trust you?"

"Simple, Do you want your son back or not?"

Doom's gaze hardened. "Yes." he said without a doubt.

"Then you must carry out a purely minor task."

"And that would be?"

"Place me within the Altar, and the powers of hell shall see to it that you are rewarded."

Doom realized the awfulness of what he was about to commit, but he nodded. His hand's were about to reach out to grab it before he heard a voice.

"Mon-Keigh?"

 **Kauyon Be'gel**

He snapped out of it, the confused face of Arileth was at the otherside of the room. However her gaze shifted.

"You are not alright."

Doom chuckled bitterly, "Gosh genius, who the fuck tipped you off?"

"Who is that?" Arileth said as she pointed at the picture of Doom with his wife and child. VEGA immediately shut it off. The A.I. was possibly the only person, or robot really, that Doom trusted with that info.

"Nobody. And it's none of your damn business!" Doom said, anger seething within his words.

Arileth was taken a bit back as she backed away before standing still. Her face was serious.

"That's your wife and child is it not?"

Doom mentally cursed, he forgot that Arileth was possibly really fucking old... So chances were that she was wise beyond her years.

"Yeah, you got it, congrats. Now do you wanna a prize?" Doom said sarcastically.

Arileth's features softened a bit as she walked forward. "What happened to them?"

She expected to be met with hostility. Only for Doom to sigh.

"Dead."

Her gaze dropped.

"I-I see... And she-" Arileth's eyes drifted downwards.

"-Looks like you? Yep."

There was a long awkward silence.

"So there? Happy now? Big demon slayer has a emotional chink in his armor." Doom said, before chuckling again. "Pathetic isn't it?"

Arileth looked up, her eyes filled with determination.

"I do not believe so. Sometimes emotion can be your greatest weapon."

"Um, excuse me Miss Arileth," Doom said in anger. "but that's absolute bullshit. Emotion is exactly what caused all this." Doom said as he gestured to himself. "And the worst part is, Emotion didn't make me a heretic, it didn't make me jerk off with barbed wire... But it sure as hell made me a traitor. It clouded my judgement and for that." Doom glumly looked down. "It was eternal torment for me. Never being able to find peace, all it was..."

Doom finished. "...Was Rip and Tear until the job was done."

He then felt a soft hand on his cheek, it was Arileth as she looked into his eyes.

"I do not have much knowledge over what had transpired over your past." She said. "But I believe that whatever you had done had been made up for, because you fight. You fight against the Daemon's of chaos without fear. Something very few claim they can do. And for that I believe that you are not a Traitor Doomslayer. You are the bulwark for all of us."

Doom was deep within thought before he realized her point, He had redeemed himself. The souls of his Nightsentinels had honored him when he had stopped the third breach of hell.

He himself had done the right thing, ending the abomination that was his son. His ventures against hell were still there, but he realized that he no longer was some rageful tool, instead he someone now capable of thought. Had the Seraphim granted him this? He was unsure, but he couldn't even care.

"Hey, Y'know what? Your fucking right!"

Arileth smiled.

"I do have a choice now. And my choice is to fuck up Demons, because for one, I hate demon's,-" Doom cracked both knuckles, "-and two, I'm good at kicking ass."

Almost on Que a warp portal opened up, dragging a slew of Chaos ships, including a brand new despoiler class battleship leading the fleet.

The Eldar's eyes widened. "I must rejoin my sistsers!" before she put her helmet back on. "Doomslayer, you must-"

The Doomslayer was already holding the doorway, his shotgun held by his side as VEGA floated beside him. "Pfft, already ahead of you." before pumping it. The Eldar nodded before preparing her power spear.

The two ran down the hallway as Tau technicians were in the midst of chaos, various engineers were already powering up the weaponry.

They had already reached the bridge to see an arguing Farseer and Commander.

Macha saw Doom as she averted her gaze to him, she seemed pissed.

"Where did you go!?"

Doom merely shrugged, "Eh, just did some thinking. I reckon it shouldn't matter, I'm still gonna kick Demon ass."

Now it was the Farseer's turn to be confused as she looked at Arileth.

"It is a long story."

"It does not matter! The Human cult's draw near! There almost within-" A giant portal at the side of the bay opened up before Commander Farsight could finish, a Bloodletter came rushing out. It's long tongue beckoning the collection of skulls.

It raised it's blade towards the group, A few Tau soldiers yelled in surprise as they raised there weapons. However it would be too late.

For the Bloodletter that is.

The Marine rushed forward, his fist meeting directly into it's cheek as it's bone and skin crumpled inwards. The Khornate Demon was stopped directly in it's tracks as it roared in surprise.

Doom merely grabbed it by the horns before kicking it's kneecap in, breaking it's leg as the creature struggled before focing it to kneel.

The Doomslayer began to pull on it's right horn. The creature screeched something awful as it's Horn came loose, a fountain of tainted blood pouring from the wound.

Without a word, Doom drove it's own horn directly through it's head. The creature struggled even more fiercely before Doom twisted said horn, bending the Bloodletter's head to a complete 180 and snapping whatever bone it had in its neck.

It merely whimpered before falling to the ground, it's ugly face still staring up with it's body turned over.

Doom turned around, everyone was stunned in silence before Doom turned around.

"That's not even the coolest shit I'm about to do." before looking back at the slowly closing portal.

"C'MON VEGA!" The Doomslayer yelled before jumping in, the Drone following closely behind him.

There was a long and length pause, before Farsight spoke up.

"Did that Gue'la just..."

Macha who was equelly stunned finally spoke up.

"Yes... Yes he did."


	15. OwO, What's this?

**The Warp**

So this is what it was really like travelling the warp. Absolute chaos as variety's of colors streamed past Doom's visor, almost making him feel like he was having a bad trip.

" **If you take a left Doomslayer, you should reach the flagship.** " VEGA said, the small drone was deftly avoiding the random currents as it flew next to him.

Doom spotted the one singular warp tunnel that guided them straight towards the Despoiler warship, had VEGA not been with him, then there was no way he would have seen it.

"Got it VEGA!" Doom said before reaching his hand out, the metal scraping against the currents of the warp.

" **Now be ready to-** "

The small warp tunnel zip passed as Doom lost his handling. There only ticket out.

"Oh... Shit. That's not good." was all Doom said.

VEGA was silent before the A.I spoke, " **It appears that you just missed the target destination.** "

" _Eurgh, what is going-_ "

Khaine spoke within Doom's mind as he was about to finish that sentence until he saw the situation they were in as Doom free falled through the warp.

" _WHAT IN MY NAME HAPPENED!?_ "

Doom could imagine himself coughing, " _I tried to get to the flagship... It didn't work out._ "

" _STUPID MON-KEIGH!"_ Khaine yelled before Doom's hand glowed red with blood and fire, Khaine temporarily wrestling control as it grabbed onto a very rickety green colored tunnel.

And then without further ado, they were dragged as the premature forces of the WAAAGH took hold, taking them to a different albeit close destination.

 **Bluddflagg's Voidship Bridge**

"Git ya stupid git!" Bluddflag said as he smacked the hapless snotling directly off the ship council, holding the tiny squig within his hands. Delicately placing it on the ships controls. The smaller creature began yipping everywhere, as if it had a migraine.

Spookum's scratched the back of his bald green head. "Uh boss, is der somethin' wrong with da Squig?"

Bluddflag was about to respond before another figure burst into the room, A Weirdboy as he held his head in pain.

"B-Boss! Der's a real big one comin'! Too much noise! Too much! I fink I'z gunna...I'z gunna...WAAAGH!"

"'EADBANG!" Brikkfist yelled before ducking under a pile of scrap.

Bluddflagg's eyes widened.

Spookum's prayed to Gork a' Mork.

And Nailbrain smacked the engine, mainly because the Mekboy was busy working below decks in the Dakkabay, giving him no context to react to the turn of events.

Instead the Squig stopped barking, looking directly at the Weirdboy as he held his head before stiffening and standing up straight, the ork Psyker calming down as he withdrew both hands.

Spookum stood close to Bluddflagg as they both stared wide eyed at the Weirdboy.

"Boss... I fink it wuz a false al-"

The Weirdboy exploded, getting blood all over the place as it stained the home made council as well as the scrap walls of the ship.

"AH ZOG! MY HAT!" Bluddflagg yelled in anger as his black hat was now stained red. "DAZ IT! FROM NOW ON WE'Z GONNA MAKE SURE NO WEIRD BOY'Z ARE ALLOWED IN 'ERE!"

"Uh boss?"

"WE'ZE GONNA HAV' A STRICT REGIME 'ERE, AND NOW THAT-"

"BOSS!"

"WHAT!?"

Brikkfist pointed at where the Weirdboy used to be, standing in it's place was a green armored figure. The figure looked around, confused as a Tau drone flew next to it.

"Oi! Who da Zog are you!?"

The Squig on the council started barking like crazy, chasing it's own stubby tail as it pointed it's short face directly at the Man.

There was a lengthy pause, before the figure spoke.

"Me? Who the fuck are you!? You look like fucking Shrek!"

Bluddflagg took out his Kustom Shoota. "WHADDYA JUST SAY TO ME YA 'UMIE!"

 **Doom POV**

" _Was that wise Mon-Keigh? You do realize you are dealing with Orks._ " Khaine said with a hint of disgust, he relinquished his control on his hand as soon as they exited the portal and into whatever this place was.

" _Orks?_ "

" _Bruitish and disgusting creatures, only caring about violence._ "

" _Uh, no offense but isn't that sort of you?_ "

Khaine almost gasped in shock, " _You dare compare me with Orks?!"_

Vega spoke in Doom's helmet before the Slayer could respond.

" **Doomslayer, it appears that a violent spiritual being is currently residing within your left hand. I will attempt to remove this.** " the drone said before a welder popped up on it's crab like claw.

"VEGA! No! Now's not the fucking time!" Doom said as he was held at gunpoint by the green aliens. "Hey Listen assholes! I'm just as confused as you are! But right now there is a huge battle that was about to happen and I really have to-"

The ship immediately shook as the Ork ship jumped out of warp travel. A huge clusterfuck of Chaos ships and Tau ships, with a singular Eldar cruiser that deftly avoided the ship to ship fire.

Bluddflagg withdrew his gaze and as did the rest of the Orks. That gave all the time Doom needed.

He raised a singular fist.

Before turning tail and running. He literally had no time to even cave in there faces, because right now one of the biggest battles was about to commence.

The Squig was the first to react, yipping before running up to him. Biting on the Marines leg as it clung on, Doom didn't even notice. The other Ork's turned there heads only to see the scrap doorway close.

"OI! BOSS! DA UMIE'S GETTIN' AWAY!" Brikkfist said in anger. However Spookum's realized something.

"Ey Boss! Didn't dat 'Umie fit da description?"

"Hm?" Bluddflagg immediately slapped his forehead after realization came to him. "Da'z right! It's da green armored 'Umie Gork n' Mork wanted us ta help!"

There was a pause before Bluddflagg lost his patience.

"WELL?! DON'T JUST STAND DER YA GITS! AFTER HIM!"

"Y-Yes boss!" Spookum's yelled before Brikkfist filed out. Leaving Bluddflagg to think of what to do next.

 **Bluddflagg's Voidship Dakkabay**

" **Doomslayer, I have already calculated a way in which we can board the enemy vessel via Ork ship.** "

"Say it." Doom said as he turned another scrap heap of a corridor. He passed a few Orks who were too busy to notice Doom as they wacked random gizmo's with wrenches.

" **By investigating the Tau Database, I have discovered that every Ork vessel has what is called a 'Grot Launcher' which is designed to fire live** **humanoids.** "

"Oh great... I always wanted to be shot out of a cannon." Doom said sarcastically.

" **Perfect, then we can begin right away.** " VEGA said before his drone form began shifting until it was a circular disk, attaching itself magnetically to Doom's back.

"Uh, what?" Doom asked as he saw what VEGA was talking about, a couple of tiny snotlings were busy playing around with what appeared to be a giant breach loader of some sort. One of them accidentally fell inside before it closed, a giant resounding explosion sounded as embers flicked away at the cracks.

The loader opened up, the snotling was no longer there.

Khaine spoke up, " _Truly your... Robotic Companion cannot be-_ "

"Oi!" Doom turned around, to see another Ork, this time he looked like a cyborg as the Ork spat out a nail from his mouth, preparing his Dakka.

"You'ze not a Ork! Who da Zog are you!?"

Doom simply stood there.

"I'm the Doomslayer." before jumping inside the loader, bracing for launch.

There was a long awkward pause as nothing happened.

Nailbrain paused before he realized something, "Wait! Aren't you dat Green 'Umie Gork n' Mork wanted ta help?"

"Yes... Yes I am..." Doom said in an unsure tone as he nestled himself again, he had no idea what the green Alien was talking about.

There was another long pause as the breach loader didn't close.

"Okay now how the fuck does this-?" It closed directly on Doom's face before firing. Tossing the marine through space as Nailbrain stared with a hint of confusion before taking out his radio. A few grot's gathered around, scratching there heads at what had just happened.

"Uh boss, I'ze got some bad news, da 'Umie just used da Gob Lobbah'."

"WHAT!?" Bluddflagg yelled on the other end.

 **Space**

Doom's world was already a surge of motion as he was flung at an incredible speed, Passing a few grot bodies along the way before he spotted his target. The despoiler class battleship as it came into view from behind an asteroid.

He somehow miraculously kept on course, a few Chaos beams whizzed past as fighters engaged in the distance. He was coming in fast before the side of the gigantic ship met him.

Holding both arms out, Doom grabbed hold of the twisted metal before tightening his grip.

He lifted himself up, before raising a fist and punching downwards, denting the metal a tiny bit. "Damn, fucking ship is tough..." Doom said before throwing another punch with not much effect.

" **Doomslayer, I calculate it would take around 22 hours of blunt force to breach through the hull of this vessel. I will begin to calculate a better approach.** "

"Yeah you do that... While I'm sitting my ass out he-"

Something stirred next to him, despite there being a vacuum, something was touching his leg.

A turned his head to see a tiny pinkish looking creature with a ugly looking pug face as it's clawed legs clung onto his leg, yipping at him.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

" _Ugh. A disgusting squig, kill it._ " Khaine said within his mind only for VEGA to speak up.

" **I believe the fungal based lifeform can be of some assistance Doomslayer.** "

"Lemme hear it then." He narrowly tilted his head from some space debris.

" **The creature known as 'The Squig' is capable applying numerous amount of G-force when biting, even capable of penetrating power armor. There stomachs also contain a very acidic compound that can disintegrate every known object, making it liable to consume even more material.** "

"Uh, sorry VEGA but I really don't see how this tiny ass thing is gonna-"

The squig sniffed the hull of the chaos ship before it opened it's mouth, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. It bit down, taking a gigantic portion of the metal before ravenously biting, consuming the metal at an incredible rate.

"Holy fuck... I take that back" Doom said before grabbing a piece of the torn off metal, prying away the edges as the creature went to work. Creating a small sized tunnel as it chewed its way through.

Doom began to pry the edges before bending the metal completely, his upper body strength going to work as the metal slowly morphed to fit his size. He crawled one meter forward before the air rushed around him.

The Squig had done it. It had gotten them inside.

 **Aegis of Fear**

The fungal creatures body flung backwards before Doom grabbed it, bringing it with him as he jumped inside the currently venting room as air was rapidly drained from it.

Thinking fast, he spotted a small metal and black Chaos alter, and without hesitation, broke it off the pedestal as a stream of black and corrupt energy faceted out before smashing it on the newly made hole in the hull.

It proved to be an effective air tight sealant.

Doom merely patted his hands together before turning around, the small squig was now on the floor as it sniffed around before looking up at him. There was a long pause.

"VEGA? Is something supposed to-?" The squig merely yapped at the Doomslayer before it's stubby legs carried it off, going under a blood soaked vent as it left Doom by himself.

"... Okay."

" **An unfortunate turn of events.** " VEGA commented, " **Regardless, if you were to-** "

There was a pause.

Doom had immediately noticed it. "Uh, VEGA? You okay there buddy?"

" **Error code 37. Please recharge this unit at the nearest station. Thank you.** " An automated message came from inside Doom's helmet before he felt the drone on his back power down.

" _It appears that the machine has ran out of power. Typical._ " Khaine said. Doom immediately shook with anger.

"Shut the fuck up Kane! Nobody cares about what you think!" The Doomslayer said, now he was beginning to grow pissed. "And where the fuck is the map to this place? They sure as hell don't have it on the god damn eleva-!"

Doom was about to finish that sentence before the metal and barbed door behind him slid open as the harsh metal scraped against the interior.

Immediately the sounds of heavy weapons being lifted was heard. Doom slowly turned around to see a whole hallway full of a different enemy this time.

Wearing power armor like Kaldor, it's just that this time everything just felt wrong about them wearing it as they held an unholy feeling to them. Doom could take one look at them before realizing he was no longer dealing with Demon's, but something else entirely.

How the hell did they know he was here?

There was a chuckle as the whole hallway line slowly made way before a un-helmeted Chaos marine came forward, his pale and mutated face now filled with sharp teeth and a mismatched jawline were particularity hideous to look at.

"So this is the mortal? The 'Green armored mortal' that our gods wish for his painful death. Is that not right my brothers?" The Chaos Champion said, there was a series of thundering shouts promising death and despair.

Doom looked them up and down.

"Um, sorry but who the fuck are you people?"

The Chaos champion tilted his head for a second.

"Us? US!? We are the warriors of chaos! Destined to serve the dark gods and serve a pla-"

Doom sputtered, almost laughing.

"What is so laughable mortal!?" The Chaos Champion said as he drew his chaos bolt and sword, both with a spiky and unholy aesthetic.

"S-Sorry, but Ho-Holy shit! You actually believe in that Ascension bullshit?" Doom chuckled, as he struggled to contain his giggles. "God... Even back at UAC, at least they worshiped hell to power a fucking light bulb! You guys literally have no other excuse!"

The champion raised an eye. The rest of his warband, hardened former Space marines that had submitted to the promise of dark power, also looked unsure of what to do. Normally there opponent wouldn't be so... Upbeat.

Doom sighed, before he made the first move. "So what the fuck are we waiting for? Are we going to fight?"

He was immediately answered by a super powered black metal fist directly into chest, sending him flying across the hallway and into the corrupted steel of the ship. The corrupted metal bent around Doom's body.

Immediately the entire warband including the Champion burst out into raucous laughter as the halls literally shook with the resonating noises.

Doom effortlessly stood up from the wreckage.

The laughing stopped.

Doom paused, his stature was deathly still.

"Next time. Give me a ready up will ya?" Doom said in a seething tone.

He rushed forward, his boots caving the metal around him like liquid as his steps carried absolute rage. The Champion got over his surprise before yelling out a battlecry in challenge.

However, the Champion did not see the marines fist before it collided directly into the Champions black armored stomach. The mere force of the punch bent the metal around the Chaos Marines flesh into a twisted amalgamation of flesh.

The Champion's ugly face immediately spat out a glob of corrupted blood before Doom spun, using the rotation of his still embedded fist to launch the Champions body directly into the side of the corridor, smashing the Chaos Marines body against the wall. The Power armor literally became one with the rest of his body as his flesh shifted from the sheer amount of force.

It was then that Doom finally extracted his bloodied gauntlet, turning around to the rest of the warband.

They had there bolter's out already before they opened fired.

Well that was a welcomed change, normally Demon's would hesitate as soon as the biggest of them were killed.

Doom had to immediately react, pulling the Champion's corpse off the wall as any flesh that was attached to the wall was torn off. Within an instant his new bullet shield took the brunt of the first volley before the Space Marines had to reload, the metal corpse being torn apart by the explosive firepower of the Chaos marines, making it now useless.

But that was all the time Doom needed before he unveiled what he had been setting up.

The Praetor armor had been specially designed with the ability to open pocket dimensions, these pocket dimensions containing any weapons he might have found on his journey. He had decided the best weapon in this situation, would have to be his favorite.

The Chaingun.

He rose from the destroyed corpse before turning around, Bringing the tri barreled weapon to bear. He smiled within his helmet before clicking a button, accessing his second favorite mode.

Sentry mode.

Within an instant, he opened fired. The three barrels spinning rapidly as they spat out 15mm tungsten slugs at a 220,000 pound force per square inch. The payload tore directly through the hallway, annihilating the metal door with a few Chaos Marines along with it.

The rest that were too slow were practically torn apart as the sheer volume of slugs breached there armor, bounced around inside making a flesh cocktail, before exiting out and bouncing around the hallway in a beautiful shower of sparks.

Doom held his finger on the trigger as the chain gun began to rapidly heat up, the barrels turning yellow, before he finally relinquished his finger. There was a long silence before he was rewarded with more bolter fire.

Apparently the survivors had used the corpses of there corrupted comrades as bullet shields.

Copycats.

Doom put away the chaingun, just in time to feel the first bolter round hit him in the chest. It was a surprise, those explosive kinetic shell he could imagine could pose quite a big problem if he got shot with them, he could even see the rounds possibly denting his hell made armor. However it was no time to mess around, the shells would have easily torn him apart if he wasn't wearing the praetor armor, and he sure as hell didn't feel comfy at getting shot now.

Pulling out his own fiery bolt pistol as it materialized in his hand, he shot one of the round directly into the head of a Chaos marine that had been firing, the Warriors helmet seering off along with his flesh as the chunks burned as soon as it hit the ground.

This only seemed to anger the rest of the warriors as the surviving ones yelled for the Doomslayer's death before they all began to open fire.

"Shit!" Doom yelled before dashing forward, jumping behind a few bodies before the entire hallway behind him was torn apart.

So that's why the hull of the ship was so thick.

Immediately the Warriors began focusing fire to keep Doom surpressed behind the small pile of power armored corpses, there fire tearing their dead comrades apart. Doom's cover was not going to last long.

Luckily he already had an idea. Something which was designed to work with his Praetor suit. He steadied his breath before concentrating, hell energy beginning to billow within his hand right hand before it formed into a red solid unnatural looking ball.

Doom didn't even look before tossing it over, soaring through the air as the Siphon grenade left a trail of dangerous looking lights in it's wake.

Immediately the Chaos Marines yelled out in warning before a few began to retreat from cover. However they could not predict that the hellish grenade was impact based.

The results were instantaneous as the hallway glowed with crimson red, a bubble of chaotic and uncontrollable energy formed with all the Warriors caught inside of it. The Chaos marines began to hack and cough as Hellish ruins appeared below them, there own essence of Chaotic energy being robbed from them before being infused for power by the Praetor suit.

Most of the Chaos Warriors attempted to tear away there own helmets in an attempt to gasp for air, an ironically mortal need, before puking and collapsing to the ground in pain. To have there own essence taken was like a human having his own marrow extracted.

Doom lowered his fiery bolt pistol, toying around with it in his hands before humming a tune. Walking and tipping over the corpses of Chaos marines that had littered the black metal corridor. The few remaining that happened to be alive were still stumbling on the ground as they no longer even had the ability to stand up, Doom merely walked past them before spotting an desecrated looking elevator at the end of the hallway.

He was about to walk forward until he felt a gauntlet grabbed him by the leg. He looked down to see a weakened Chaos Marine, coughing violently behind his helmet as hellish ruins began to weigh him down even further, a side effect of the siphon grenade.

"You... You took... Our gifts..." The black armored marine violently coughed, "You-... Who are... YOU!?" The Marine asked with his last bit of energy.

Doom smiled before his hand shot out, grabbing the Chaos Marine by the neckplate with ease before bringing him close. The dent in the Doomslayer's armor began to repair itself little by little as the Chaos essence was trans-mutated into something more useful.

"I probably said this before,-" Doom said as his free hand balled into a fist, "-but I'm the Doomslayer. Bitch." Before bringing his fist forward, slamming his gauntlet into the Chaos Marine's face before imploding his unfortunate head as Doom's mask was splashed with a new set of blood.

He dropped the headless corpse before spying the rest of the Warband, with the majority now dead or dying.

"As for the rest of you, I'm not even gonna bother." Doom said before turning around "You're all fucking dead regardless.". He left the Siphoned Chaos Warriors behind as they attempted to sputter curses and insults.

Doom merely got in the elevator before slamming down the mechanical lever, sending a whole set of abused machinery to work before the doors closed behind him. Bringing him further into the Aegis of Fear.

 **Elianareth's Gift Lower Deck**

Joan had would admit that the sounds of battle outside of the ships hull actually calmed her down. It was at least something familiar in a case of being surrounded with so much things that were... Alien so to speak.

She had given up on attempting to escape for now, everytime she would almost reach the edge she would only be pulled back by gravity. Eldar imprisonment was fickle but at the same time effective. Giving you a sliver of escape only to pull it away from you, borderline sadistic.

But importantly she did have time to think about who exactly was that man. The one that had willingly conspired with the Xeno's.

Another shake as the Eldar ship tilted, the metal groaning as it glazed a hit.

Joan groaned with dissapointment. Was this really how she would die? Being blown up alongside a Eldar ship?

She had gone through so much, so much fights, so much pain, and this is how she would be remembered. She lowered her head glumly as her helmet's edges touched her armor. Fate worked in strange ways.

But she didn't notice the flickering embers that began to develop at the doorway. Joan tilted her helmet upwards before her eyes widened.

A hand began to take form, before a arm, and then a torso of some sort of power armor. It wasn't long before a full form began to take shape. His armor was patterned to be that of a skeleton, with a rib cage and bones within the grooves of the armor.

The warrior was helmet-less, showing off his completely pale skin and deathly thin face. When his body fully formed from the flames, he stood still, holding a flame patterned chain sword in his left and a skull with piercing glowing eyes in his right.

He looked directly at her, or more specifically her soul, and she could already feel the hate of Daemonkind radiate off of him.

" **I am Atticus Centurius... Member of the Legion of the damned.** " The cursed space marine said, before pointing his chainsword at her.

" **And it would do you well to listen... Adepta Sororita** _._ "

Joan could only think of one sentence.

Why did these things happen to her.

 **Aegis of Fear elevator**

Needless to say, Doom had been on all assortments of elevator's. He had been on fast elevators, gravity elevators, purply gravity elevators. But by far, this elevator, took the cake of being the absolute worst as it was slow as hell. Literally as most of the machinery looked like it had been to hell.

Doom sighed before slowly sitting down, placing both arms on his knee's in relaxation. He was probably going to have to wait a bit. In the meanwhile, he had a great idea. That idea being to bug Khaine again.

"Kane." Doom said, there was no response.

"Kaaaaane." there was another pause before Doom droned again.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaannn-"

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " The god of murder yelled in absolute fury as Doom's left hand began to drip blood. " _MY NAME IS KHAELA MENSHA KHAINE, REFER IT AS-_ "

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Wanna hear a joke?" Doom said. There was a pause before the god spoke.

" _A... Joke? What is that?_ "

"Y'know, a joke. Something funny."

" _Ugh, I despise that word... Funny._ " Khaine said. " _Just like what that weakling god Cegorach uses for entertainment._ "

"Aw c'mon, jokes are fun. In fact, I have a good one right now. I'll tell it to ya." Doom said.

" _Never, I do not wish to hear this... Joke._ " Khaine said as he attempted to speak the unfamiliar word.

"Too bad." Doom said before chuckling to himself. "Okay... What's the difference between a Demon and a Onion?"

There was a pause, a lengthy pause, before curiosity got the better of the god. " _Speak._ "

"Alright, here it comes." Doom said before continuing,

"No one cries when you chop up the Demon."

There was a stifle. A tiny, but genuine stifle coming from the god.

It was then Doom realized, he had made the Eldar god of murder and war almost giggle. Doom almost had to hold back his laugh as he began to hear Khaine sputter like a broken stereo after the god realized his folly.

" _What is this! What have you done to me!?_ "

Then Doom then began to laugh.

" _ANSWER ME!_ " Khaine yelled in fury.

"That was a laugh dumbass, you thought my joke was funny."

" _LIES! It's all-_ "

Doom began to notice movement around the elevator, Khaine immediately paused as well. His eyes adjusted before something struck, the marine acting instantly as his hand shot out, grabbing the attacker.

It appeared to be a small insect of some sort, sporting a swollen and maggot filled body filled with pus and other horrors, sporting a venom tipped blade and stinger. Doom sneered before tightening his grip slightly, the bug's upper body expanding before exploding into green sickly sludge as it got all over the place. Writhing maggots left over began digging into the hull.

"Eugh! Fucking disgusting!" Doom said, wiping his gauntlet on his armor. "What the fuck was that?"

Khaine didn't respond, instead the elevator abruptly stopped. Doom didn't even have the time to react before a giant gauntlet smashed through the elevator door. It was corroded and stained green, with piece of it missing as it dripped dirty fluid. It grabbed Doom by the neck before pulling the Doomslayer and forcefully throwing him out.

Doom simply stabilized himself midair before planting both feet on the ground, skidding across the disgusting fleshy ground. He barely recovered before Doom deftly avoided a bladed weapon, it's trail leaving marks of filth within the air itself.

Doom retaliated quickly with a punch directly into the green power armored stomach of whoever was attacking him, there was a grunt before the sound of a minor skid. The marine looked up before getting a better view of his singular opponent

The Hulking warrior's power armor was green, but better looking at it, Doom realized it was that color because of the amount of filth that adorned it. It's helmet was bulky, and a long protruding fleshy spike grew out of it, almost like a Rhino. His right shoulder plate held a skinned human face whilst his other held more of the flesh growths, however the most disgusting feature was the amount of grimy holes that were embedded within the warrior. Insects, like the one before, seemed to thrive within them, eating and consuming the bacteria that seemed to grow at an impossible rate.

"Hmm..." The warrior said as he inspected the newly made dent within his armor, sick blood gently poured out of it. The Nurgle marine held his hand above it before the dent became covered with green filth, regenerating it at a very quick pace.

This was going to be a problem, a big problem.

The hulking monstrosity stood up as he looked down upon the Doomslayer. "You... Would have made a... Fine addition... To the family... Mortal... Alas... Father Nurgle wishes your death." Typhus the Herald of Nurgle said before preparing his, literally sick, scythe.

Thank god Doom had lost his sense of smell a long time ago.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now I know chapters have been coming out slower, and for that I like to apologize. I've just been having to do a lot of work for school and such. So sorry again and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	16. Ewwww

**Authors Note: Sorry this one came out slower then usual. I was just having a busy few weeks... Because I literally just graduated today which is either great or it makes me wanna end myself. But regardless, I wanted a little moment to actually thank all of you guys.**

 **You have been possibly the best reviewers and readers I could ever ask for.**

 **You have offered ideas,**

 **Helpful Criticism,**

 **Praise,**

 **You name it.**

 **And I can't think of a better way to celebrate my graduation than writing my favorite story on this site. So again, thank you all!**

* * *

 **Aegis of Fear Engines**

"Look... Upon me... And-" The herald coughed before he spoke, this time he no longer had a slow pause, "-know that no one shall save you mortal." Typhus said before raising his scythe, filth began to grow around the floor around him as green bacteria began to form colony's. Definitely not a pleasant sight.

"Okay Kane... Who the fuck is this guy? And why does he look like the illegitimate child of a turd and a rotten piece of steak?"

" _That 'Turd' is Typhus, the scourge of worlds, host of the destroyer hi-_ "

"Wait? Typhus? Isn't that a fucking skin rash?"

" _Focus Doomslayer_!" Doom concentrated, but not before noticing that Khaine for once didn't call him a monkey and instead a more respectable title. Kinda surprising.

Typhus chuckled before lifting both arms.

"DIE IN AGONY!" The herald yelled before the destroyer hive came to action. The insects swarming out of every crevice and crack of his armor as they flew at unnatural speeds towards Doom.

To say Doom was surrounded was an understatement.

Instead he was swarmed, like an bug that fell in a ant nest.

The Destroyer Hive was upon the Doomslayer, stinging and scratching his armor. Doom couldn't even see through his visor as one of the insects had it's disgusting body pressed against it. The bugs attempted to find a chink in his armor.

Doom attempted to swat, crushing about two of the insects. But that was only a bare noticeable amount, as about 1000's still remained.

"Khaine! Little help here asshole!?" Doom yelled, automatically his left hand began to heat up before spouting fire. The insects sped away from it, like wolves from a torch as a few slower ones were immediately burned to a crisp, there corruption purged.

Typhus paused, his scythe and gauntlet shaking with something uncontrollable.

"Khaiiiinnnee... I should have known it would be you..." The Herald said, his stature brimming with anger. "You killed Ulkair, one of Nurgles children! He was beautiful!"

Doom looked at Typhus before looking at his left hand, staring at Khaine for reference.

" _Ugh, He's refering to that time in Typhon Primaris. Killing that Great Unclean One... Bought me much joy._ " Khaine said.

The Doomslayer looked back up at his arm before staring at Typhus. He paused before he decided to rant.

"Shut the fuck up. No one cares about you're fucking family, you over sized piece of shit."

Typhus yelled in anger before banging his scythe against the ground, automatically the plague colonies on the ground began acting up before they began to disturbingly form into shapes. And then they began to grow.

It took 2 seconds before a few figures fully formed.

Molted green humanoid creatures, just as corrupted and degenerate as there master, with a single eye to guide them. They raised there decaying weapons as they screeched out, guts out on display.

Doom had to say, these guys could give a Mancubus a run for there money on how fucked they looked.

The first one rushed towards him, rusty blade raised in the air as it screamed on the offensive. Doom took out his shotgun, blasting it's shoulder straight off. The daemon screeched as it slowly attempted to regenerate, only for Doom to press his shotgun against it's heart, blasting another hole as the creature turned into sludge.

The other two rushed forward, seemingly angered by the loss of their younger brother. Doom didn't really give a shit as he caught the arm of the first one, kicking his leg forward before effortlessly ripping off the appendage.

The creature grunted in surprise before Doom shot his hand forward, grabbing onto it's singular eyeball before pulling. The ocular organ came loose, dragging a bunch of filthy nerves along with it as the Plaguebearer screeched in agony. The last one attempted to assist his bretheren, but Doom quickly reacted, throwing the eye directly into the face of the other green Daemon.

The eye ball exploded into green slime as it covered the Plaguebearers face with it, the creature momentarily stopped as it rubbed at it's face, all the time Doom needed.

The chainsaw was out as Doom plunged the blade of the industrial weapon into the Daemon's groin. It stumbled before Doom revved it up, the Plaguebearer screamed out as the Doomslayer began to bring it upwards, trailing it's guts and putrid blood on the floor of the ship. Doom let out a hearty laugh before pulling the blade upwards in one swift stroke, fully splitting the creature into two as it paused, before both separate pieces fell apart.

However in the throes of this, Doom didn't expect the attack from Typhus. The herald had used the two Daemon as a distraction before raising his to scythe cut.

And for the first time in a long time.

Doom felt pain.

 **Aegis of Fear Bridge**

Ahzek Ahriman looked upon the battle with great interest. So much he was learning from watching the fight within the bowels of the ship. Apparently this 'Doomslayer' had the mark of Khaine, handy to know of course. He would have watched even more before a booming voice interrupted his far-sight.

"Sorcerer." Abbadon said, the sorcerer turned around with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes my lord?"

"I require you to cull the weak from the Tau ships, they are starting to become an annoyance I can no longer ignore."

Ahzek nodded, "It shall be done." before waving his hand, immediately he blended the warp to his favor.

"And before you leave... Where is Kharn?" Abbadon asked.

Ahzek concentrated before he saw it, fresh Tau blood being spilt as there skulls were collected. "I believe he has happened to board one of the Tau ships with his warband, he might return soon."

Abbadon chuckled, "Then everything shall go to plan it seems. I gain favor from Nurgle as Typhus claims his reward with Kharn distracted."

The sorcerer nodded, but in reality beneath his helmet he stared on with thought and malice, not only was that fool Typhus getting to claim the prize for his god, but he was being sent to do a slaves errand.

Perhaps he would give the so called, 'Kauyon Be'gel' a visit first.

 **Aegis of Fear Engines**

Doom looked at his new wound with wonder, Typhus's scythe had managed to breach the praetor armor before cutting a deep gash into his arm. Strange, almost.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Doom said. Typhus laughed.

"Do you feel that...? The plague running through you? Soon you shall die painfully... And slowly." The Herald said.

Doom paused before clutching his stomach, "Ugh, yeah..." before slumping over. "It feels like... Like..." before standing up normally again, "Like your bullshit."

Typhus immediately retained a stance of confusion, "You should be dead... This blade was dipped within Nurgle's brew of filth." Typhus said.

"Yeah... But hey check this out." Doom said before he produced a vial of blue energy from his pouch, without hesitation he plunged it into his wound, shattering it. Then his gauntlet began to regenerate, forming itself back together before it looked good as new. "Alright good to go."

Typhus responded as he slammed his scythe, in an attempt to cleave Doom in half, "Very well... I shall just have to end you as the gods intended!" Typhus yelled as he twirled his scythe before slashing horizontally.

Doom deftly dodged before bringing out the super shotgun, the familiar double barreled saw action once more as he blasted. However Typhus jumped from the shot, a surprising feet given the herald's size. The uranium coated pellets cut through the hull as the walls collapsed, revealing the engine room as the hellish machinery went to work.

Doom whistled, "Your a bigger pain in the ass then I imagined.", he casually reloaded the double barreled. "Not only that, but you almost fucked up my arm you goddamn piece of shit."

"Your minuscule quirks only serve to quicken your demise!" Typhus yelled, this time it seemed the herald was growing annoyed. The rotting warrior raised his scythe, "I shall end this! For Nurgles rotten glory!"

Then Typhus swung downwards, the blade cutting the air as mold began to eat at the oxygen.

Doom held out his hand before the scythe head cut directly through his gauntlet, the blade going through the other side as Doom's very own blood smacked his helmet. Typhus laughed only to pause as he noticed something.

It was the Doomslayer's left hand.

Suddenly a cacophony of eldritch fire from Khaine burst out, engulfing the scythe as the flames climbed, reaching the gauntlets of Typhus's power armor. The herald relinquished his grip for just a second, it was all the second Doom needed as his right hand shot out, grasping the staff of the scythe before pulling. The force was so powerful that the weapon was tore away from the herald's grasp, the herald's fingers even bent at an unnatural angle from the quickness of it.

And then in one swift motion, Doom steadied the scythe out in his own hand before twisting himself into a 360, bringing the back end of the blade directly into Typhus's helmet.

The sound was reminiscent of a tank being with a shell before Typhus went flying, his helmet falling off in the process as he landed in the hole made by the super shotgun. A few bits of machinery was broken as his giant form landed.

Doom took the scythe before bringing it down to his knee and breaking it, it sounded like flesh being torn apart as Doom dropped the broken scythe on the floor, walking forward in the process.

Typhus slammed his fist against the ground before his body propelled himself up, the herald of Nurgle facing off against his opponent as he growled in anger, unfortunately giving Doom a full sight of his face.

"WOAH! HOLY SHIT!" Doom yelled in genuine shock, "Is that your face or your ass!?" Doom said as he pointed. Sure enough the herald sported a look that only father Nurgle and his brethren could love, with rotting teeth and skin that looked bloated in pus and green warts.

"Cease... Your... TALKING!" Typhus yelled before raising his gauntlet, a stream of green chem-fire billowed out into Doom's direction as the argent marine raised his hand to cover his mask. The rotten flames burned at his armor but otherwise unharmed him.

"Why won't you just DIE?!" Typhus yelled in anger before charging forward, slamming into Doom as the herald bought both hands down upon him. The Doomslayer blocked the colossal hit as he bulked, the metal floor even bending from the impact.

"You first asshole!" Doom yelled before bringing his fist and grabbing, tearing a hole in the side of Typhus as the herald roared in pain. Doom took the opportunity to kick the herald in the chest as Typhus went flying again. This time Doom walked forward as he cracked both knuckles, the herald struggling to get up as his body was busy regenerating.

Doom was about to take out a weapon before he noticed something, the herald was smiling.

Then Doom saw it, a distinct distortion in the air as filth began to build up before actual coherent figures began to form. This time bigger then the Plaguebearers, it wasn't even a second before filthy green bolter fire shot through the fog, striking Doom as the Marine grunted.

The Plague marines had arrived.

They dozen of them cackled in glee as they open fired, Doom had to cover his mask as he was struck time after time, the explosive rounds doing a number on his armor. He needed to get to cover and fast, more Plaguebearers were even starting to appear as they rose out of the filthy ground.

He pressed his foot against the floor before pushing off, bending the steel below as Doom went sailing through the air. Bolter fire zoomed past his form as he landed behind the metallic pillars of the aegis, the bolter fire crashing through.

Doom was about to retaliate before he felt something pull at his arm.

The walls were growing flesh now as the Nurgle infested warp energies produced by Typhus began to go into maximum effect, a mouth of rotted teeth was clamped on Doom arm as rotted eyes peered at him. The cover had grown a face of pure malignant growth and intent.

Doom grunted in annoyance before slapping it, the flesh was literally obliterated as the face screeched out, returning back into the original pillar before the Plague marines opened fire again. Tearing the pillar apart.

It was only coincidental that his suit had queued the song, 'Rip & Tear'

"Damn it..." Doom simply said, his armor was coated with filth as bacteria began to grow, his form was getting considerably slowed. "Fucking pain in the asses!" Doom yelled in anger.

" _What shall you do now?_ " Khaine asked, " _You could choose to let me reign over, I can obliterate all of them._ "

Doom thought about that for a second before a singular idea came to his head.

"I have a better idea..." He hesitantly reached into his pouch before he produced something.

A red sphere with glowing orange energy, a visage of a flaming skull existed within it.

" _What... Is that?_ " Khaine said in curiosity.

"I didn't want to have to do this. But these assholes really aren't giving me a choice... Which is completely fine by me."

And then Doom smiled a bit to happily before crushing it.

His pupil's dilated before nothing but hatred and rage reigned within them. His conscious immediately escaping him as his mind become something.

Immediately the fleshy ground around Doom retreated around him, the festering warp clouds dissipated as the Plague marines looked around in confusion. They could never know what was about to hit them.

Doom was now in berserk state.

Chaos help them all.

 **Tau Cruiser**

Kharn ripped the head off the last Tau soldier, he had admired his handy work as he threw the corpse with the rest of the bodies. His rage would be sufficed for now. He turned to the rest of his Warband as they busily began collecting the skulls of there latest victory.

He stomped forward on the bloodied ground, intending on moving forward before he felt it.

Rage.

A lot of old rage.

And it was all coming from the Aegis of Fear.

He had known his warband had sensed it as well. The various bloodletters that had randomly joined in during the fight immediately stopped as they sniffed the air in confusion, they immediately screeched before attempting to follow it. There mouths salivating with blood and saliva as the smell of rage became enticing.

"What is it?" Kharn asked in menacing fashion to no one in particular.

Something was hardwired within them. Something old yet instinctual as they felt the rage emanate, they wished to fight whatever had been emanating it.

"Master... It appears the Bloodletters have become... Excitable." A Khornate berzerker stated. However Kharn didn't listen, as the betrayer came to realization.

"It is him." Kharn simply said before turning to the rest of his warband, "We go back to the aegis... NOW!"

 **Aegis of Fear Engines**

There was a long eerie silence as the Plague marines stood on guard, there bolter's and rusted saber's out as they noticed the infested fog slowly dissipate. Typhus growled as he pushed past a few Plaguebearers that seemed hesitant, his body still busy regenerating. The herald glared at the pillar as he attempted to channel the powers of Nurgle only to find out his connection had been cut off.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The remains of the pillar had been smashed aside. Typhus turned his head as well as the rest of his warband.

Doom stood there. Perfectly still as he slowly stepped over the wreckage.

Immediately the Plague marines opened fire. Doom simply took it, his arms shaking as he flexed his fingers. The visage of pure rage on the marine's face, the surface of his mask now tinted with red. He immediately rushed forward, way to fast for the eye to even catch up before he outstretched his arm to the closest Plague marine.

"Look o-"

The bloated warrior couldn't even finish his warning before his body was missing.

Doom had landed a furious haymaker directly into the midsection of the warrior's body, his putrid blood and guts flying everywhere as his remains were scattered across the walls. His rusty power armor scrapped into pieces by Dooms fists.

One Plaguebearer attempted to cleave Doom as he stood menacingly over the green bloody pile.

The Doomslayer merely outstretched his arm before reaching it forward, breaking straight through the skin and out the back. It screeched before the slayer pulled, grabbing it's spine as it tore free from the Demon's body. Doom merely grunted before using the bone like a weapon, smashing the creatures spine onto it's body as it splattered into green pus.

A few Plaguemarines had attempted to fire again, there rounds blowing into Doom as his armor took hit after hit. The explosives within them creating small clouds of orange and green.

He simply ignored it.

Jumping high into the air, he crashed down on top of another warrior. Despite Doom's smaller size, his rage was paramount as a single stomp caved the warrior within himself, creating a god awful screeching noise of groaning metal.

He turned before ferociously back handed the Plague marine to his left as the chaos marine tried to defend himself, his head as well as a portion of his upper body was smacked right off as his armor and flesh went flying. The last Plague marine cursed as he had attempted to fire at point blank only for Doom to grab the barrel of his bolter before wrestling it out of the warrior's hands.

The Plague marine attempted counter attack as the warrior swung his gauntlet but to no avail, Doom simply smashed the butt of the gun into the marines mask. The Plague marines helmet came right off before Doom bought the rifle back, smashing the marines putrid face in as the force knocked the brain matter out the back of his skull. The warrior stumbled as he attempted to yell out before Doom grabbed the marine's meaty head with his gauntlet, slowly closing it into a fist as he crushed the entirety of the warriors head.

He turned to the rest of the marines. Crushing the rusty Bolter like a tin can as he slowly walked to the remaining force's of Nurgle.

They raised there weapons.

Doom simply laughed, this time manically as he laughed and laughed. There was nothing charming or hilarious about it, just sinister as he kicked the Plague marines corpse away.

The Plaguebearers began feeling it as they began back away, they could physically feel the anger radiating from Doom. Almost like a detergent as they rapidly began shifting back into the nearby fester before retreating entirely. Typhus looked on with surprise and disdain before looking at the enraged Doomslayer.

"Kill him! JUST KILL HIM!" Typhus yelled as he attempted to channel the help of Nurgle.

That wouldn't work sadly. Not even the powers of a god could stand against a raging current of pure hatred.

The last five of the Plague marines open fired. Doom simply charged forward, taking in the fire as he outstretched both arms as grabbed the first Plague marine into a bear hug.

The marine yelled out in surprise before Doom squeezed, crushing the warriors body as the pressure made his head pop off like a bottle cap. Doom wordlessly grabbed onto the corpses legs before swinging in a wide arc, slamming the headless body into it's comrades as the force broke the two Plague marines into neat chunks of green meat and blood.

One of the last two Plague marines yelled a fearsome cry before donning his festering battle axe. Doom let go of the corpse before the Plague marine bought it down. The axe embedded itself into Doom's shoulder as a bit of blood spurted. The Slayer looked at it the now stuck in axe before looking back at the marine. The warrior couldn't even sputter in surprise before Doom wretched the axe out and cleaved it downwards with a titanic amount of force.

It cut the Plague marine in a perfect two as his vital organs poured out the middle like a water fall.

The last marine attempted to open fire, only for Doom to throw the axe as it went sailing directly into the marines forehead. A giant amount of blood gushed out before the Marine paused, inspecting the new head ornament before kneeling and falling to the ground. A pool of blood was now on the ground as various corpses now surrounded the marine.

Now it was only Typhus as the Herald seemed outright angry now.

"So... Perhaps you have acquired some blessing, possibly from Khaine. It does not matter..." Typhus said darkly, "Because as long as I live. As long as I draw breath,-" The fog of festering began to appear again as Typhus successfully channeled the warp, slowly walking forward before outstretching his hand.

"YOU SHALL NEVER-"

Doom grabbed the Herald's power gauntlet.

"-escape?" Typhus said with a bit of confusion before Doom pulled with all his might, dragging the herald over and smacking him against the metal. It was almost comical to see a smaller figure throw a fully power armored demi-god over his shoulder as Doom showed no mercy.

And then he did it again. This time on the other side as the metal became equally dented.

And again.

Before it became a blur.

Typhus's limbs went flying as his body was torn to piece from the sheer physical trauma. Metal was breaking right off as bolts began shooting outwards. With one mighty pull, Doom slammed Typhus into the hull for the last time as the floor shattered into a crater. The rest of his limbs were finally off, leaving only the arm Doom grasped onto, Typhus now looked even worse then he did before. The Doomslayer merely grunted before dropping the herald's remains.

He inspected the blood bath around him as he admired his handy work before craning his neck. His rage was now wearing off as coherent thought flooded back into his mind, looking on at nothing before a voice spoke.

"You can't win."

He turned to see the herald, now immobile as he blankly stared at the metal ceiling. Typhus turned, his face now cut and bruised to the point that it was literally unrecognizable. His destroyer swarm was now leaving the crushed hives of his body, almost like rats from a sinking ship as they slowly disintegrated.

"Many have tried to go against the might of the chaos gods. You will fall, just as countless others have."

Typhus wheezed out before chuckling darkly, "And when that occurs, I will be there to witness it all."

Doom sighed, stretching his arms as he bent his hands before walking to Typhus. The fallen herald looked up as Doom bought his foot upwards.

"Cool story... Bro."

And then sent it downwards, the power exerted from the leg sent through the herald's chest made Typhus implode all over the ground as sticky pus and bloody mucus was sent across the floor.

Typhus was no more, now just a pile of dirty waste as it slowly began to dissipate away.

Doom raised his foot back up before looking at his boot. He gasped in shock and surprise.

"Eugh! Kane! I think I stepped in shit!"

He immediately retched as he attempted to scrape his foot against the floor.

" _You just defeated the scourge of a million worlds... And the only thing you are concerned of is if you stepped on excrement?_ " Khaine spoke in a slow manner as he attempted to process this information.

"Uh, yeah. Did you see how fucking nasty that guy was? I could literally make a ton of jokes about his-"

" _NO! No more jokes_!" Khaine yelled. Doom shrugged, stepping away from the bodies of the Nurgle forces.

He was about to turn before he heard VEGA reactivate on his back.

" **Testing, testing. One, two, th-** "

"Vega! You're back!" Doom said, "I thought you ran out of power or some bullshit like that..."

VEGA sprung off Doom as the ai went into drone mode, " **I apologize. I did not predict the effect of warp taint upon my software.** "

"Oh damn... Well are you okay now?" Doom asked.

The machine paused, " **Fortunately while I was shut off, I had managed to torrent a few files from the Adeptus Mechanicus in order to counteract the warp taint. I should be working at-** " VEGA paused again before his programming went haywire, switching to a green light on the Tau drones visor.

" **I AM A CHILD OF THE OMNISSIAH! CULTIST OF THE MACHINE GO-** " VEGA immediately regained his control as Doom watched stupefied, the drone paused again before reverting back to it's previous state. " **-maximum efficiency...** "

"You should probably download a goddamn exorcist while your at it." Doom said before he looked at his own armor. It was caked with all sorts of nasty things, ranging from pus and putrid guts. "And I need a cleaner... A good one."

Suddenly he burst into flames as Khaine's fury swept over him before quickly residing, burning away the bacteria and fester but leaving the marine unharmed. Doom looked around in surprise before looking at his hand.

"Wow. Thanks Kane... You actually did something nice and productive for a change." Doom said as he began walking towards the exit of the room.

" _Do not take my service for granted, Doomslayer._ " Khaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get the fuck out of he-"

Doom noticed his foot nudge against something as he looked down to see an unconscious form on the harsh metal floor, wearing a familiar Sororitas power armor. Her helmet and bolter laid to the side.

"What the fu- Joan?!" Doom said as he knelt down. "How the hell did she end up here?" Doom asked.

Khaine didn't answer, and VEGA's tiny pincer arms merely shrugged.

Doom immediately held her up before shaking violently in a attempt to wake her up. "Joan! You okay!?"

The nun didn't respond as the marine almost felt worry creep up, maybe he would need to slap her which might actually kill her if he wasn't carefuly. However it didn't have to come to that as he felt movement below him.

The warrior nun's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the visor of Doom.

"I-I, Whe-?"

And then she swung her head to the left and threw up her stomach's contents, prompting the Doomslayer to stand back up in a hurry. He paused before stating a single sentence.

"Yeah. You look fine."

* * *

 **Hopefully there aren't any spelling mistakes because I really wanna end myself.**

 **Also expect a meeting with the space doggies.**

 **That is all.**


	17. Bloody Fun Time

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLZ READ: I made fixes to chapters 13, 14, and 16. Primarily to Ahzek's character. Like an idiot, I wrote him out like he was some Tzeentch worshiper even though his actual character despises Tzeentch. (Which Tzeentch loves.). So I fixed it, sorry for any confusion caused.**

 **Okay, I just wanted to say sorry. I've been dormant for such a long time because I was super busy for the year. Had to do my SAT's of course, and then sign up for college as well as go to Taiwan and learn Chinese for my gap year. I even promised someone that I would post next month...**

 **That was 6 months ago.**

 **So here's a long chapter. About 11,000 words. I really outdid myself this time.**

* * *

 **Kauyon Be'gel, 5 minutes ago**

"Hold the line warriors!" Commander Farsight yelled out, "Let not a single one of these creatures pass!"

Fire now pervaded throughout the Tau ships as breakage in the smooth metal halls seemed to be prevalent due to the inclusion of bolter fire. The Firecast had formed a sturdy line in the loading bay of the ship, it seemed that that was where most of the portals seemed to be originating from.

The portals flared for a moment before a new stream of demons and horrors came through, the Tau open fired again, catching the chaos spawn in a flurry of blue plasma as the creatures were melted.

However the sheer amount of them were staggering, a few chaos spawn reaching the frontline as they broke through. Easily cleaving any unlucky Tau soldier in their way.

Farsight cursed as he beckoned his mech to move, brandishing his sword in the process before boosting forward. His blade sliced through the meddled pile of corrupted flesh as it cut the first one in half, the creature writhing in agony before his men finished it off. The last spawn was already poised to attack the Commander as Farisght's mech raised it's sword in defense.

Only for the creature to disintegrate after being struck by a blue bolt of warp energy as Macha entered the fray, her eyes glowed an eery blue as she floated downwards.

Farsight merely grunted as he turned his mech back to the onslaught, "It is fortunate that you showed up."

"Apologies, I had to ensure the safety of my own before attending to yours." Macha replied.

Whilst most would consider a phrase in a situation such as this to be selfish or rude, Farsight could empathize with her. A leader would always look at for his or her own regardless.

"Accepted." Farsight said before he pointed at the portals. "Can you-"

A giant blast of warp energy immediately blew outward, stumbling everyone as the portals dissipated. Farsight turned his head to Macha with annoyance as the Farseer looked back at him.

Her face however was strewn with alert.

"That wasn't me."

He turned his mech back before he spotted the culprit.

A menacing figure stood where the portals once were, a clad in an unnaturally blue power armor, wearing a dark visored helmet that was adorned with horns, sporting a freakish staff. Two rubricae flanked the sorcerer, the soulless husks raising their weapons.

An eery glow began to grow around the sorcerer, Macha's eyes widened in realization before she yelled out.

"Get back!"

The Tau warriors in the front didn't head the order in time as a giant wave of corrupted fire swept through them. Macha put her own hand out before a barrier formed around the few around her. The result of the psychic attack had a terrible consequence as the soldiers were charred to ash, the unlucky ones momentarily surviving as they screamed out in agony from the slow melting. Both Rubricae's open fired, their bolters decimating the screaming survivors.

The Farseer narrowed her eyes.

"Farsight, get the rest of your surviving men out of here."

"What of yourself then?" The commander asked, "You shall require the support!"

"Nothing will help against this..."

The Tau commander's face turned grim before he gave the order, his soldiers forced to withdraw from losses as they went deeper into the ship.

Ahzek walked forward in an uncaring fashion, the corpses of the damned paving his way as he looked upon the Farseer. "It is a shame that the Tau aren't as connected to the warp as much as you and I Farseer. I would have truly taught there upstart race their place..." Ahzek simply shook his head, "Which begs the question, what is a lone Eldar cruiser doing amongst a fleet of lowly xenos?"

Macha didn't answer, instead staring venomously at him.

"Ah, forgive me. Where are my manners." The sorcerer bent his head forward in mock respect, "I am-"

"You do not need to tell me your name Ahzek Ahriman. Your wicked ways already tell of yourself."

Ahzek paused before he chuckled darkly, "Farseer Macha... As wise as ever I see."

"As expected." Macha said as her eyes glowed blue, Ahzek merely crossed his arms.

"Really? You challenge me Farseer?"

The Eldar responded by blasting eldritch electricity directly at Ahzek. It struck the two Rubric Marines as they disintegrated, their souls not allowed release as they levitated close to Ahzek. The chaos sorcerer merely sighed as he blew his hand forward, the warp power parting from him as if he were a prophet crossing the red sea. She stopped the surge as she gripped her spear tightly.

The chaos sorcerer then spoke, "How I envied your kind when I was a follower of the corpse emperor. For you, the mastery of the warp was something simply given to you during the beginning of your existence." Ahzek walked forward, "I however was shaped by it, molded by it. My brothers suffered horrible mutations at it's hand whilst I survived. And now, I will show you the true power of The Thousand Sons!"

Macha raised her spear, "And now you're merely a play thing to the very god that doomed you, Mon-keigh."

"I am not! The Chaos Gods are merely a means to an end!" Ahzek replied in anger. He paused before he chuckled,"Why don't you use that so called Battle Fate that you Farseers rely on? You must have realized how pointless this fight is... When all it will do is end up with you dead."

Macha simply shook her head.

The sorcerer gritted his teeth behind his mask, raising his hand to commence a an attack. He was about to blast upon the worst of the worst from the warp until something stopped him, a very strange feeling of fate.

The Farseer tilted her head as she held her spear cautiously. Ahzek then relinquished his staff.

"Consider yourself fortunate Macha, something more important just garnered my attention." Ahzek said before he raised his staff, a portal appeared as he stepped through it, however not before turning his head one last time. "But do not fret, I made sure to leave a token of my gratitude." He then disappeared, leaving no trace of himself.

The Eldar pondered at his words for a second before she noticed a sliver of distorted space that was left behind.

Her eyes widened as her hands instinctively shot out, a barrier of order appearing in front of her before a torrent of warp cascaded around her. Bending and twirling the metal of the deck as the immaterial did as it pleased. It finally stopped as the Farseer gritted her teeth and breathed heavily from the effort. She was alive, yet the same couldn't be said for her surroundings as it looked utterly destroyed and twisted.

She sensed the Captain attempt to message her as she put a hand to her ear.

"Yes Captain?"

"Farseer! A Voidship has appeared, it has Ork markings!"

The Eldar's eyes widened.

 **Bluddflag's Voidship**

The Ork captain leaned forward on his seat elegantly, inspecting the conflict with a keen interest before leaning back and stating his unique foresight on the evolving situation, in typical Ork fashion.

"WHAT DA ZOG IS GOIN' ON!? SPIKEY BOYZ, FISHEY GITZ, AND PANZIES FIGHTIN'?! WITHOUT US?!"

He then pointed his his meaty finger towards Spookums who was in the process of playing throw the Grot with Brikkfist.

"SPOOKUMS! I wanna hear da boyz sing!"

The cabin Ork saluted, "On it boss!" Before throwing the Gretchin into a nearby scrap pile, running up to a few Ork Boyz that were hanging around a few barrels. "Boss says that we'ze gonna sing!"

That seemed to rile up the crew, the Orks now grabbing nearby barrels and Shootah's as makeshift instruments before the bashing their weapons against any soundable part.

" _Fifteen Orks on a deff mens hulk, Lookin' down da barrel of a gun, Gruntin' ta eech uvva troo big, sharp teeff, Sayin' 'dis one'll give us some fun'_ "

The booming grew in intensity, Bluddflag steering the hulking ship as a immobile Chaos ship came into view.

" _Firteen Orks wiv' da Kaptins chest, Hopin' to kwench deir greedy first, Gruntin' ta eech uvva troo big, sharp teeff, Sayin' 'I was da wun dat saw it first'_ "

Bluddflag's meaty green hand smashed the big red button, the ship speeding up as it shook violently, red lighting indicating that the ship was going at Ork speed. A few Tau fighters were smashed along the way, barely deterring the speeding space hulk.

" _Wun lone Ork left to steel da loot, Wishin' it 'adn't turn'd out so, Gruntin' ta 'imself troo big, sharp teeff, Sayin' "I shoulda let da pilot-_ "

"GO!"

The ship hit it's mark, a disabled chaos cruiser as it exploded into a dying star. Bluddflag's ship breaking through to the other side.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **Aegis of Fear, Present time**

Too say it was awkward was an understatement.

It was super awkward.

After helping the Sister of battle to her feet, Joan had automatically gone into defense mode now that she had magically got shit out from nowhere.

So there was no talking... At all. In fact she had been outright ignoring him in the past minute or so after entering the slow ass elevator. She hadn't even questioned the Tau droid which was a big surprise as VEGA lazily floated next to Doom. That made him decide that she must've really been on edge to not go batshit crazy from seeing something that was 'Heretical'.

A long elevator ride with no elevator music whilst being stuck in a awkward situation was not on the marine's bucket list.

Doom tilted his helmet as he pretended to inspect the interior before whistling his favorite metal tune.

Joan tilted her head, the red eyes of her helmet showed no emotion. There was another long pause, as the Doom slayer coughed.

"Listen... Is there something wrong?" Doom asked.

Joan didn't respond.

"Do you have a sore throat?"

No response again.

"Is it that time of the month for you?"

Joan paused before she slowly turned her head.

"... What?"

Doom sighed in relief, "Oh great, and here I thought you were possessed..." The marine stretched his hands before turning his helmet to hers. "So anyways... I wanted to ask, what's the deal with your hair?" Doom asked, "Was it always white like that, or did you get it dyed? Like that little tattoo beneath your eye? I mean, it's religious and edgy but still... It's probably not a birthmark." The marine said as he ranted on.

Joan balled her knuckles, her power suit trembling with a sudden rage before she spun her fist, denting the metal on the side of the elevator. There was a long pause as Doom and VEGA watched her, unsure of what to exactly to say.

"Why are you like this!" Joan yelled out, "We stand at the command-ship of chaos, the heart of this madness, and all you do is joke!?" Joan said in anger before pointing at his AI companion. "And to add insult, you host an abominable intelligence within a Xenos machine our presence?!"

"Hey! Leave VEGA out of thi-!" However the marine's eyes spotted something on Joan's hip, a small pouch with the symbol of a Templar's helmet.

A mark of a Night Sentinel.

His hand immediately shot out, grabbing hold of the satchel and tearing it straight off the Battle Nun's belt, much to her dismay. "What are you-?"

He didn't respond as he opened the satchel. A slew of ageless and religious relics spilled to the floor with a crack, some even predating hell itself as the priceless artifacts thudded against the ground.

Doom got on his knees, wiping his gauntlet across the metal floor, even breaking a few trinkets as they crinkled before his hand stopped.

Joan got over her shock before even curiosity overtook her, she stared down.

"What is it?"

The Doomslayer held it up for her to see, it appeared to be a small doll of some sort, wearing a tiny multicolored set of plastic praetor armor as it played a small retro theme.

" _What is that? An ancient weapon?_ " Khaine asked as within Doom's head, breaking his conscious silence.

VEGA unknowingly was about to answer, " **It appears to be a-** "

"A new fucking collectible! FUCK YEAH!" Doom yelled in exhilaration, "I don't even think I've gotten this one yet! Must've been hidden in the depths of Argent D'nur for a really long time." Doom said as he held it in front of his mask. "Check it! It's even got movable arms, that is what I'm fucking talking about!"

Joan stared at him. A fully grown man in high tech green power armor that could tear an Sslyth's jaw open, playing with a doll as he sat on the ground. This had to be the work of the warp.

"By the way,-" Doom looked up at her, "Who gave you the Night Sentinel satchel?"

She paused as she looked at him, before she slowly spoke. "It was them... The ones that you asked about..."

"The Legion of the Damned?" Doom asked, Joan nodded. He looked at the action figure before looking back at her, "Oh. Well now I know why they sent you."

"You do?" Joan asked in curiosity.

"Yeah! How else could I have gotten a new addition to my collection?" Doom said gleefully as the doll disappeared, now inducted in the Praetor armor. "Huh, it says that this one represents Seraphim... Interesting. Maybe they're trying to tell me something..."

Joan was about to ask what he meant only for the elevator to stop.

"Shhh..." The marine said as he pressed his helmet next to the elevator door, they had appeared to have reached their destination. The Sister of battle shut her mouth behind her helmet as she stared at him.

Their was a long moment of silence before Doom reached his arm back, balling his gauntlet into a fist before punching straight through the door. The surprised hiss of a creature was heard before the Doomslayer pulled back.

A Bloodletter was in his grasp, much to Joan's surprise as she immediately backed away from the flailing demon. Doom wrestled it's control as he wrapped his arms around the creatures legs before turning it sideways, it roared out in fury as the marine lifted the creature over his head.

And then he bought it down on his knee.

A giant awful crack was heard, as Doom broke the Demon's spine with a sickening ease before it went limp, attempting to move but to no avail. The marine simply grabbed it by the neck before slamming it against the hole in the wall, tossing the creature into the endless shaft as it's screams were heard before slowly dying out.

Doom turned to Joan as she held her gun, shaking, unsure of what she had just witnessed. The marine turned his head to her before shrugging, unceremoniously. Joan felt the need to now speak.

"What are you?"

Doom merely sighed as he walked up to the elevator door. He turned his head to her. "You wanna know a secret Joan?"

She didn't know how to respond, instead opting to stare at him.

"Demon's only understand two languages," Doom said as he slowly forced the door open, "That being brutality and cruelty..." Doom said before he heaved, slamming the doors open to reveal a hallway full of bloodletters, all of them roaring before charging forward.

Joan immediately raised her gun before Doom put a hand over it, the Sister of battle turned her head only to see Doom stare at the hallway.

"I'm just a guy who's fluent at both." Doom said before he cracked his knuckles, his suit chose a song as it began to play, the Demon's were merely moments away. The smooth cacophony of an electric bass was heard. Doom's eyes widened in realization.

" _Ultraviolence_ _..._ This should be good."

He cheered in glee before priming a frag grenade and charged forward, ducking under the blade of the first bloodletter as he grabbed the demon by the waist and hoisting it over his shoulder, using the creature as a makeshift battering ram against it's comrades as he slammed into the rest of them. He immediately plunged the frag grenade into the abdomen of the hoisted demon as the creature roared out in pain before he kicked it into it's comrades.

There was a pause before the hallway exploded, sending blood ridden limbs and guts everywhere. Doom was once again covered head to toe in demon gut's as blood dripped from hands. Their was a pause as the music blared on before Doom stood straight to inspect his handiwork.

He turned his head to Joan, "You coming by the way?"

A gurgle was heard as a surviving demon attempted to claw itself out of the pile, it's limb except for a singular arm and leg, had been blown off. Doom whistled before he stomped forward, his leggings crushing the remains of the bloodletters underneath them as he grabbed it by the throat.

"Damn... I missed one." Doom said as he checked it out, he turned his head, this time with impatience. "Are you coming or no-!"

"Yes, yes I am!" Joan said in frustration as she attempted to draw her gaze from the slaughter, she was used to seeing bodies and blood, but to see this much violence performed by an actual human being was almost sickening. "By the Emperor, you are insane!"

"No I'm not! ... Well maybe slightly..." The Doomslayer pondered for a second.

Joan's helmet tilted as her red visor stared back at Doom's mask, "You must have had some form of unholy assistance. That is the only explanation for... This."

"Blah, blah, blah." Doom said as he waved his hand and the bloodletter around like a puppet, "What if I'm just really good at this kind of stuff? Admit it, you've never seen anyone do what I do and it terrifys you."

She hesitated before she loaded her weapon. "That doesn't matter, the proper way to fight the hordes of Daemon-kind is through the Emperor's ligh-."

"Emperor this, Emperor that, who the fuck is this guy?" Doom asked, he turned his head to the wounded bloodletter as he gestured to it. "The Emperor didn't kill these assholes I di-"

Suddenly metal blast doors at the end of the hall slowly opened as a new figure stomped in, a chaos marine in full red armor seemed to vigorously look around before he turned his helmet to the Doomslayer.

There was a pause as the two stared at each other before the Berzerker pointed, whirring up his chainsword in the process.

"FOUND YOU!" The Berzerker bellowed before he charged forward, yelling a fearsome cry. Doom frowned before he pulled back his arm and tossed the bloodletter directly at the Khornate Berzerker. The demon traveled straight through the hallway as the Berzerker furiously smashed the creature aside, blowing a fresh paint job of blood across the wall.

Doom paused as he got an indepth analysis before coming up with a conclusion.

"Damn, this guy's not fucking around."

And then the Berzerker slammed into him, already too close for Joan to get a clear shot as the two of them went at it. The red marine roared out, attempting to raise his chainsword before Doom slapped it away, the blade clattering uselessly on the ground.

The Berzerker growled as he pulled back a gauntlet and bought it forward only for Doom to block it as the green marine launched a furious uppercut, catching the Khornate Berzerker right in the helmet as the Berzerker was thrown upwards, the red marines body smashing into the ceiling as a fountain of blood began to drip down, his body shaking as if it refused to die before finally stopping.

Doom tapped the corpse to see if it was still alive before shrugging, turning his head to Joan.

"Who the fuck was that?" Doom asked.

"A Berzerker..." Joan whispered as she stared at the hanging corpse in shock.

"Oh... Okay." The Doomslayer said before walking past the body, pulling out his heavy rifle in the process. "By the way, put that big fucking gun you have to use. We got company."

Sure enough four more figures approached from the blast door, the group of them sporting normal chaos power armor they held normal bolter guns. The first chaos marine yelled something before taking out a bolter, firing it off at the duo.

Joan and Doom fired back, however even the green marine came to learn that the FMJ rounds were not very useful against the power armor of the chaos marines as they bounced off. He kept firing before a bolt round struck the Doomslayer in the shoulder as it detonated, jerking him sideways as it shredded his pauldron.

"Fuck!" Doom yelled as he put a hand to it, now that his rage had worn off, it had seemingly made him more susceptible then usual to damage. His shredded armor now reflecting that as it slowly regenerated thanks to the argent energy he had stored.

However pain only served to anger him, and anger served to determine him even further.

Joan fired off a few more rounds, nailing a Chaos marine that had been trying to get through the doorway as his chest exploded from the bolter round. She turned her head as she ducked behind cover.

"Cover my ass." Doom said as he bought out his rocket launcher before he began to step out of cover.

"By the Emperor! What are you doing?!" Joan yelled out.

Doom paid her no heed as his free hand grabbed the leg of the hanging Berzerker, wrenching the body from the ceiling before throwing it. The corpse of a headless power armored Berzerker zipped straight through the hallway as the air gave way. The chaos marines that stood in the way narrowly dodged before turning there weapons back to the target.

Only to see a cluster of rockets heading straight towards the each of them as the end of the hallway blew up into a magnificent orange. Freshly splattered body parts flew threw the air as they imploded, leaving charred pieces of power armor in their wake.

The Doomslayer paused before he let out a whoop, "Fucking A!". He then began to rigorously strum his rocket launcher as if it were a guitar.

Joan silently stared at the destruction, her head now contemplating in thought as she looked at the cheering marine.

What had she gotten herself into?

 **Aegis of Fear Worship Bay**

Kharn snarled in anger as he reached the upper deck, his warband following behind him. His pure rage alone could be felt by even his warriors as the ones closest kept a good distance away from him.

He felt close to the source, so close. Yet most of the time they had only found the remnants of battle, most of it left being bloody chunks of chaos marines or bloodletters. Yet none of the invading party, which made Kharn assume that whoever was attacking was either incredibly skilled or simply was simply alone. It had to be him, the green armored mortal.

Even more to add fuel to the fire of rage that began to bubble inside him. This opponent may actually be worthy of a skull on his armor.

He grunted, his warband nodding as they separated, going down a another corridor in order to look for him. Khorne turned his head, "Follow the bloodletters, and make sure to release that pathetic hellbrute."

He rounded the next corner before he bumped into a familiar chaos sorcerer.

"Ahzek..." Kharn growled as he looked at the Sorcerer. "What... Are you doing here?"

He merely yawned, "The same reason as you-"

Kharn immediately revved up Gorehowl, "I know what you plan Sorcerer! And I tell you again that the skull of this one shall be mine!"

Ahzek merely stared coldly, his visor pulsing with energy. There was a long dangerous pause before the Sorcerer relented, "I suppose you know of what transpired?"

"Does it matter?" Kharn said darkly as he stopped his chain axe, "Every moment me and my warband are separated from the slaughter, the more impatient Khorne grows and the more impatient I grow."

"Typhus is dead."

Kharn paused before he tilted his head, "So?" before he walked off, preparing for battle.

Ahzek stood there before he sighed in annoyance, "Khornates... Quick tempers, slow minds..." He simply said before slowly sinking into the shadows, he would need to be patient to win this battle.

 **Aegis of Fear Worship Entrance**

The two of them came across another entrance, this time the doors heavily decorated with heretical relics and artifacts and Joan regarded the large door with disgust. "The amount of heresy I'm witnessing is sickening."

"I know right?" Doom said as he stretched his arms, "Welp, c'mon. Let's go inside shall we?"

"Go inside there?" Joan asked as she shook her head, "Who knows what sort of heretical depravity we might encounter?"

" _Why is she hesitating... After all, the Emperor is with her._ " Khaine said darkly before chuckling.

Doom simply looked at his hand before scowly. "Shut the fuck up Kane, nobody likes a snarky piece of shit."

"What?" Joan asked as she turned her head to him.

"What?" Doom replied.

Joan paused as she gave up, "Regardless, I believe we should attempt to find another way. Emperor knows what could be awaiting behind that set of doors."

Doom pondered for a second before turning his head to his robotic companion, "What do you think VEGA?"

The AI was currently paused as he looked at the door, " **My sensors are picking up movement behind these doors. Perhaps there is meret to Joan's concerns.** "

"Really? That doesn't sound so-"

The doors wrestled open as something pushed it's hand through. A giant dreadnought like arm, seemingly made out of daemon flesh and metal grabbed Doom by the waist. A long pause ensued.

"Oh for fuck's sake, not again." Doom said before he was ripped violently from his spot, disappearing behind the door.

Joan's eyes widened, as she attempted to run up only for the doors to close.

" **Strange... Did I make a miscalculation?** " VEGA asked.

The sister of battle turned her helmet to the drone as she stared in disbelief.

 **Containment**

Doom's world was spinning as whatever had him began to flail him around like a ragdoll, he gritted his teeth in anger as his hands reached down into the fleshy bits of the Hellbrutes arm before smashing into the pulpy stuff.

It roared out, raising Doom in the air before throwing him into the ground as he created a giant dent before rolling into the middle of the large room.

He stood up to look at his opponent as Doom scowled.

"You're gonna pay for doing that fuck face."

The Hellbrute merely roared in response as it raised it's twin linked auto cannon before firing, it's exposed face twisting with insanity. The Doomslayer ran to the side, just barely avoiding it as the massive rounds destroyed the floor he had been standing on, forcing him to take cover behind a pillar before watching it get torn apart.

His gauss cannon materialized in his hands as he waited for his opponent to overheat before getting out of cover. Charging up a shot before firing.

It struck the corrupted dreadnought directly in the shoulder as it screeched out, it's cannon arm falling off it's body as it's exposed face sneered out before charging forward with it's remaining arm. Doom ran toward it, narrowly dodging as it's sharp metal hand as it attempted to cleave him before grabbing onto it's arm. It roared out in surprise as Doom grunted, turning sideways as he threw the gigantic dreadnought to the side, it's armor scraping against metal as it came to a stop, struggling to get up.

He wasted no time, jumping on top of the behemoth as he grabbed onto it's little chest piece. The exposed face hissing at him as it stared at him in pure hatred, it attempted to grab at him only for Doom to slam it's giant metal arm away, knocking the limb straight off as it disconnected. He then pried open it's metal chest like a can of beans, the controller eyes widened as it finally understood what was happening.

And then Doom grabbed it by the neck, pulling it out as the thing screeched out in agony. The tubes that connected it to it's frame disconnecting as it dragged pieces of it's flesh. Doom grabbed it's legs as well before holding it sideways and pulling. It screamed as it's midsection came apart, it's organs and blood falling to the floor as Doom threw it's halfs down, hard, smashing it into even more gore.

The way he killed the user kinda reminded him of the time when he had dealt with the Hell Guard's. The nostalgia bringing a smile to his face as the doors on the other side opened, a whole warband of Berzerkers and Bloodletters arriving.

"Get up Hellbrute! Slaughter is about to-" The Berzerker looked at Doom, standing on top of the dead frame. There was a pause before the Khornate Berzerker yelled, "THERE HE IS!" before they all revved up or prepared any weapon they had at their disposal.

"Oh, fuck off." Doom said as he simply reached for the giant auto cannon that the Hellbrute had left behind. Immediately all the Berzerkers at the end of the room paused, as did the Demons as they watched him lift the impossibly heavy weapon over his shoulder.

"And tell your god I sent you!"

And then he fired, the auto cannon booming as it sent artillery size rounds at the end of the hallway. The gigantic bolt rounds cleaving through their ranks as blood and body parts were flung all over the place.

He slowly began to walk forward, firing the cannon as he yelled out in anger. Moments of Demon slaughter like this made him truly feel alive.

The cannon clicked as it ran out ammo, Doom snorting as he tossed it away. A few survivors revealed themselves, some Demon, some Berzerker. But it wouldn't matter, because for Doom they would soon be the same, dead.

A few Khornate Berzerkers rose out, now clearly angered and riled up as they let out a fearsome cry that shook the walls, there axes and swords brandished as they charged forward.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD AND SKULLS FOR HIS THRONE!"

The first one swung his axe down, Doom grabbing the handle before it reached him as he swiped his leg underneath the Berzerker, the warrior was forcefully suspended in air for a split second, allowing Doom to slam his fist down into the mans chest as his power armor broke like a shell, bursting into gore.

Two bloodletter's ran up next in Doom's proverbial chopping block. The Demons raised their swords as they attempted to double team him only for it to have the opposite effect. Doom simply slapped their blades as they swung down, breaking the warp forged metal as their orange eyes widened. He grabbed the first ones horn, tearing it off as the demon screeched out before he grabbed it's neck and sliced it's throat open. It gurgled out before slumping over, dead.

The other one attempted to slash at him as Doom used the same horn and swung it to the side, eviscerating a hole in it's stomach as a line of guts came pouring out before Doom took out his shotgun and pressed it against the face of the demon, pulling the trigger as a wave of blood washed over the floor.

The rest of the Khornate Berzerkers were not even phased by the show of brutality, instead they seemed more excited now as they roared out in glee, the rest of them charging forward.

Doom simply responded with his hatred as a Berzerker, using a surprising set of speed, dragged a sword by the side of Doom's chest, the blade having enough power behind it to even embed itself in the praetor armor. The two looked up at each other as Doom grabbed the warrior by the head and lifted him, slowly dragging him to the side before slamming his entire body into the ground, killing the Berzerker instantly as he became one with the floor.

The Doomslayer grabbed hold of the sword, wrenching out of himself as he grunted.

He spotted another Berzerker was running at him.

Doom simply threw the sword with as much force as a cannon, slicing the Berzerker from the midsection as the warriors separate halves fell to the floor. The chaos warrior still crawling towards him in a mad craze before Doom thrusted his hand forward, Khaine's fiery sword penetrating the warriors armor as it cauterized his insides.

He didn't have time to inspect his handiwork before a blast of a plasma pistol caught him in the upper body, knocking him back a bit from the blue explosion. Doom grunted in annoyance before bringing out his own bolt pistol, catching the Berzerker in the shoulder as the warrior flinched, a new hole developing in the warriors armor. He took advantage of the stumble as he grabbed the warrior by the legging, his gauntlet breaching through his flesh as the Berzerker yelled out in pain before falling to the floor.

And then, like many times before, he twisted it as he broke every bone in it before smashing the leg into the warriors helmet, killing him with his own foot.

However his back was turned for a split second as Doom felt an axe dig into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth, turning his head to the attacker, his face now angered as he grabbed the Berzerkers arm and in one swift stroke, tore it off. The warrior roared out in pain before Doom smacked him across the helmet with said arm, a loud crack and a spurt of blood coming out of the warriors respirator to show that his neck had been broken from the sheer force as the Berzerker fell backwards.

Doom turned around with the arm in his hand and roared out in a craze fashion, only to realize he was the only one left alive.

"Aww... Damn." Doom said as he dropped the limb. "I hope nobody saw that."

" _I did, and it was displeasing to watch._ "

"Oh shut the fuck up Ka-"

The giant doors at the farside immediately opened up, a new Khornate Berzerker entering the room. Doom turned his head as he grunted, "Great, who the fuck is-"

He was responded with a power armored fist to his face, the glass that had endured hell itself literally cracking from the sheer force of the warriors punch. Doom went flying as he smashed into two pillars before skidding off the third one and onto the ground.

He looked up from his lying position as he let out a pained chuckle, "God damn, now that was a punch."

The attacker stepped over the gory floor as he walked toward Doom, brandishing a gigantic chain axe that was decorated with skulls as the warriors exposed beefy hand held it tightly, two tufts of blue plumage descended off his helmet's decorative structure. He wordlessly grabbed Doom by the collar of his armor before smashing him into the pillar.

Doom responded by bringing his two legs back before kicking downward, whilst it would have killed any normal chaos marine, the man simply flinched back a tiny bit and growled, releasing Doom as he fell to the floor. The warrior didn't even give a second before kicking him, smashing him through the column and out the other side.

The Doomslayer groaned before he chuckled lightly, slowly rising up as he looked at his opponent.

" _It is Kharn_ _... It would be wise to prepare yourself, Doomslayer..._ " Khaine spoke as the marine tilted his head. The Champion took the moment to speak up as he held onto the chain axe.

"I see... That pretender Khaine resides in your arm mortal." The hulking warrior said as he pointed, "I wonder what shall happen if I were to tear him away from you? Would you weaken? Would you die?"

Doom narrowed his eyes as he stood up, "Listen here fucker, Kane is just some piece of shit who tried to take over my body, I don't rely on him for anything. Besides, who the hell are you?"

The chaos warrior merely stared at him before speaking.

"I go by many names... But there is one that I am fond of...-" He tightened his grip on the axe, "I am Kharn, the Betrayer, Champion of Khorne."

There was a pause before Doom giggled, Kharn shook with rage as his axe revved up. "What is so funny mortal!?"

"N-Nothing... It's just that when you say Champion of Khorne it sounds like Champion of _Corn_..." And then he began to laugh, "What are you? A fucking cereal masco-!?"

Kharn swung his axe, the air breaking from the speed and power behind the swing as it grazed the edge of Doom's armor. The marine grunted in surprise, flinching back as blood began to seep through the chest wound.

"SILENCE! Your words are displeasing upon the ears of myself and my God!" Kharn yelled in fury as his axe revved up again.

Doom put a hand on the pillar before he straightened himself out, ignoring the wounds on his body as he slouched. "Heh, I'm surprised. You don't really seem to care about the fact that I slaughtered all your friends."

"That hardly matters, the death of my warband acts as proof that your skull is worth taking." Kharn sneered as he looked down at him, "Now stand up and fight."

Doom sighed, "Suit yourself.", he then reached his hand out, his chainsaw materializing in his hands as he revved it. The industrial blade whirring to life as fumes came out the exhaust. "So? We gonna throw down or what?"

Kharn readied his axe. "Yes... Mortal."

And then the two charged at eachother, both revving there weapons as they collided, sparks flew in a torrent of rain as they two champions had there helmets pressed up against each other, both of them gritting their teeth. A powerful force set in as the metal ground began to bend around there leggings. They briefly separated before bringing their chain weapons against each other, ushering a storm of sparks as there weapons collided in brief moments of contact.

Kharn slashed his weapon downwards, slicing a line in Dooms shoulder as the chains dug out his flesh. Doom simply responded by using his free hand to slam an uppercut into Kharn's helmet, the champions head flinching back before slowly turning back down. The attack had cleaved off the intricate helmet as he looked down, his red eyes and bald scarred face now visible as they were filled with rage.

There was a pause as Doom spoke, impressed the hit didn't knock the warriors head off, "Holy shi-"

And then Kharn pushed him back, swinging his chain axe in an effort to decapitate Doom. The marine narrowly dodged before Kharn punched him right in the face, the impact curving the air between the two of them as Doom went flying again. The glass of his Praetor helmet now cracked as he landed.

"No mortal has ever struck me like that..." Kharn said as he felt his jaw with his free hand, "Khorne was right, your skull is worth taking!"

Doom simply chuckled, taking off his helmet and spitting out a tooth and a wad of blood before putting it back on. "You're gonna have to try harder then that... Just like that sissy some of you called a god."

Kharn paused as he tilted his head, "Are you speaking of Slaanesh?"

"Yeah... He died like a little bitch."

"Heh, that must have been pleasing to see..." Kharn replied as he smiled to himself, his scarred features twisting.

"Sure was."

There was a pause as the two of them looked up at each other. A bizarre understanding being exchanged before Doom put his chainsaw to the side and raised his fists.

"Alright! Enough fucking around, let's go!"

Kharn glared at him, steadying his grip on Gorechild as he began walking forward, taking menacing steps. The two reared there hand back, balling it into a fist before punching forward, their arms meeting each other as the sound reminiscent of thunder cracking was heard. The air crushing upon itself from the impact zone as buffeting winds filled the giant room.

The Champion bought his foot back in an attempt to kick him again only for Doom to narrowly dodge it and throw a vicious right hook. His fist catching Kharn right in the cheek as the Berzerker's face jerked to the side, spitting out a wad of blood as he cracked his head back, his teeth gritted.

Doom used the opportunity to jump and launch a colossal kick with both of his leggings, the impact bent Kharns armor before he was launched to the other side of the room as the Champion left a crater in the wall. The Doomslayer rushed up to him in an attempt to capitalize on the displacement only for Kharn to grab hold of the marine's chest, doing a 180 turn, and smashing Doom through the wall as the marine rolled across the floor.

A few Hereteks that were at work immediately swiveled their heads to the disturbance. Doom simply got up from the ground, grabbing the closest one as the heretical mechanic beeped in surprise before Doom tossed the machine man directly at Kharn. The Champion snarled as he smashed away the corrupted tech priest, only to see Doom using the distraction to rush him, the marine grabbing hold of his power armored waist before lifting him. Kharn struggled as he felt himself fall backward as the marine performed a German Suplex, smashing the champion against the ground and causing them to fall through.

They both landed as they fell against the metal, Doom and Kharn already back up as they both roared, there fighting now increasing by ten fold as it became an all out brawl between the two of them. Their fists colliding against each other as they were pushed back from each other.

For the first time in a long time, the two of them felt actual exhilaration, the thrill and rush of a true opponent as Doom smiled like a mad man.

Kharn on the other hand kept his teeth gritted as his eyes narrowed before he raised Gorechild, slamming it on the metal as the ground shot up, throwing the marine through the air. Doom grunted in surprise before Kharn threw a right hook directly into his chest.

Needless to say, the impact was immense.

Doom skidded across the ground, his armor caved in from the punch as blood leaked out. Kharn walked forward, cracking his fists as he slowly bought out his chain axe, "It was a good effort, but now you DIE!" Kharn yelled, he raised Gorechild it above his head.

The Doomslayer looked up, his eyes now made of pure fury as they appeared to be on fire, a menacing red color being produced on the surface of his helmet.

Kharn bought the axe down, intent on beheading his enemy.

Doom grabbed the handle.

"What!?" Kharn yelled out, he attempted to bring it down, the axe whirring even faster. Doom simply yelled out in anger before tearing his chain axe from his grip, ruining Kharn's exposed arm as the various metals were wrenched across his skin.

He then took the chain axe, before bringing it down to his knee, breaking the shaft half as he held the two separate pieces apart.

Kharn's features turned to that of disbelief, "I-IMPOSSIBLE! Gorechild's shaft is made of pure Adamantium!"

The Doomslayer turned his head, "Gorechild can kiss my ass. I've been going easy on you this entire time." and then he threw the pieces on the ground.

The champion paused before he shook, his rage now barely containing itself. "By Khorne... I will make you pay..." He then charged forward, bringing his fist back, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Kharn charged forward, roaring out as the walls shook from the battlecry. He was inches away before Doom simply stood still, rearing his hand back before punching forward.

The Champion's eyes widened before he felt a megaton blow land directly through his chest, going through his armor as the material broke. The impact forced Kharn to grasp at his chest as blood began to leak out of it.

Doom gave him no time to recover as he bought his foot to the side and kicked sideways, a resounding crack as he broke the champions leg. The berzerker grunted as Doom quickly ran forward, his hand outstretched as he grabbed onto something before pulling.

A few bloodied nails fell to the ground as the tubes on the back of Kharn's head disconnected.

The champion roared out, his gauntlet clawing at the back of his head before Doom punched him in the shoulder, knocking him across the floor. The giant room was silent as Doom looked at his opponent, Kharn slowly stirring as he pressed a gauntlet on the floor, rising despite his fatal injuries.

The Doomslayer pointed, his voice now full of menace and hatred. His soaked armor slowly dripping with the blood of the damned.

"Don't get up."

There was a long pause before Kharn grunted, his teeth gritted, "You removed my nails... YOU REMOVED ANGRON'S GIFT!"

Doom simply looked at the strange implant before crushing it.

Kharn slamming his fist down as he fully rose to position. A font of blood leaking from the back of his head as his eyes turned red with a maddened rage, charging forward again. Doom raised his fist in preparation as he glowered at Kharn with his calm hatred.

And then the air distorted as the champion disappeared.

 **Nearby Planet**

"DIE!" Kharn yelled out, his rage boiling over as he punched down, decimating the landscape as the ground twisted. Kharn blinked, noticing it was normal ground he had destroyed and not the marine that had been in front of him just seconds ago. He turned his head before his eyes widened, a warp portal slowly closing before disappearing completely.

The sky was dark on this planet, yet that did not matter, he knew who was responsible for his displacement. The champion of Khorne looked to the sky roaring a single name, the trees shaking as leaves fell.

"AHZEK!"

The Champion pause, fuming with rage. However without the nails, it had quickly subsided, a distant weariness overtaking him as Kharn put a hand on his forehead.

He did not see the Dark Eldar shardnet fall upon him.

 **Aegis of Fear**

Doom simply looked at the closing portal as he tilted his head before he was enclosed all around, reality shifting around him as he became quickly trapped. The sensation reminding him too much of the sarcophagus he had been bound too as he attempted to move.

Khaine's voice resonated again, " _Doomslayer! You must free yourself!_ "

The marine stirred before grunting, he no longer wasn't in a joking mood due to the fight. His eyes scanned around as he spotted the perpetrator, a figure in sorcerers power armor as he walked out of the shadow, his hand outstretched as it billowed the powers of the warp.

Ahzek Ahriman seemed amused.

"That was too easy."

Doom slowly walked forward, shattering the air around him through pure grit and determination. He got barely a feet in front of Ahzek before the sorcerer casted it again, now using both hands to channel the warp prison as Doom was forced to a stand still.

The Sorcerer gritted his teeth behind his mask, "Amazing... Somehow you resist my power."

Doom merely grunted, unable to speak as the warp tightened around him.

Ahzek paused before he chuckled, "Now now, don't fret. I believe we have an appointment with Tzeetch, and I shall get my own answers as-"

"That will not be necessary Ahriman." A dark voice spoke out. A power armored foot stepped out of the shadows, revealing Abaddon as the Chaos lord stood imposing.

The sorcerer turned his head, a sneer behind his helmet as he pointed his staff. "Oh? Come to take my discovery away Abaddon? You are too late, this mortal is mine to study."

Abaddon stood still before sighing, looking to the side.

"Ugh, perhaps my deceit worked too well..."

And then the Champion began to change, his Catapharactii pattern Terminator armor turning into gray formless flesh as his bones twisted. The sight was incredibly surreal as both Doom and Ahzek watched with surprise.

Finally it stopped, Abaddon was now a strange being that sat cross legged within the air, mutated flesh twisting and turning as it's hollowed teeth stood outside it's fleshy mouth. It spoke, yet the words did not come from it, instead the noises came from around.

" _ **Perhaps now you shall recognize me. Servant.**_ "

Ahzek seemed to pause, "Tzeentch... And I am not your servant. I demand to know why you are here!"

The God seemed amused

Doom stared at Tzeentch, pure hatred radiating from behind his visor as the Changer of Ways analyzed him like an object to be studied, learned from even. There was a long pause before the God seemingly figured it out.

" _ **... So it is true. He has returned.**_ " Tzeentch spat.

Ahzek tilted his helmet, "Who? You know of this mortal?"

Tzeentch paused before snapping his fleshy finger nails, Doom immediately found the ability to speak again.

So he said the first thing that came naturally.

"... When I get out of here. I'm going to fucking kill you."

The God of Change did not seem amused, instead he simply held out his hand before a scroll materialized. A menacing red symbol appearing on the parchment as the marine's eyes widened behind his helmet.

A warning created by the demons of old, or more specifically, the mark of the Doomslayer.

" _ **Now tell me. Do you recognize this.**_ "

Doom paused, his tone serious. "Consider me surprised Demon, you did your research."

Tzeentch paused before he held his hand, levitating Doom higher. " _ **Then you are a threat that must be quickly contained.**_ "

"I demand info Tzeentch." The sentence coming from Ahzek as the lord of change turned his head, "What exactly is this threat? This mortal was easily-"

" _ **Do not underestimate this... Abomination.**_ " Tzeentch spoke, " _ **I have read the warnings, he**_ _ **has bought Demonkind to it's knees once, and I plan on preventing that from ever happening again... But first,-**_ "

The Lord of Change held a palm out before Doom felt his left hand burn.

" _Khaine?! What the hell's going on!?_ "

" _H-He's_ _separating_ us!" The God of Wars tone shifted to that of pain. _I-... Cannot... Hold...!_ "

And then the burning subsided, Doom's mind now quiet as he realized what happened.

"You son of a bitch!" The Doomslayer yelled, his body trembling in anger. "What did you do to him?!"

" _ **Nothing. I merely removed a problem from the equation.**_ " Tzeentch glowered with menace as he pointed his mutating finger, " _ **Now to solve it...**_ "

Doom paused, feeling an uncontrolled rage begin to rise within him as his mind filled with violence, visions of constant demon slaughter filling his mind as the red flowed.

And so, hatred took the wheel.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Doom yelled, red light streaming from his armor as hellish pentagrams began to appear. Tzeentch and Ahzek's eyes widened.

" _ **H-He's invoking his true power! Help me contain him pawn!**_ "

Ahzek paused before hesitatingly nodding, the containment of the Doomslayer was beneficial to both parties as the sorcerer reaching for his staff.

Only for something to impact his chest, shredding the pauldron and making the psyker stumble. That would have surely killed him were it not for the second layer of psychic protection. He turned his helmet to the end of the hallway as he spotted the culprit.

A sister of battle alongside a Tau drone.

"Come and face your judgement, heretic!"

Ahzek merely growled, "I would normally find your attempt of hurting me entertaining, but I have no time for games."

The sorcerer raised his staff before casting the Incendiary of Tzeentch, blue white fire racing from his palms as Joan's eyes widened. She jumped to the side, the fireball melting the metal like glass as she felt her soul sear. She clutched her chest, yelling out in pain from the psychic attack.

He was about to cast an infernal gaze to finish her off before he heard something shatter.

Doom had broken free, smashing away the constricting fabrics of reality like paper.

Everybody could then feel it, an unspeakable hatred radiating from the man, a hatred that was beyond ancient.

And that hatred was heading straight for Tzeentch. Metal bending and breaking beneath the Doomslayers leggings as he raised his fist, red runes of power developing around the gauntlet.

However, despite the demon ending threat, the god did not move or fight back, instead only raising his hand. It almost looked as if...

Ahzek then realized what the god intended.

It was a lure, a trap this whole time.

A vortex began to form at Tzeentch's palm, the twisting nether peeling metal with ease from the floor and walls of the ship. VEGA attempted to backpedal using the drones thrusters, however it was no use as the AI was sucked in first. Joan attempted to grab on to her cover, yet her mortal grip could only hold for so long, the sister of battle gritting her teeth as she held onto her bolter, rushed in by the winds of the warp.

As for the Doomslayer, the marine seemingly paused as he was slowly sucked in, unable to hold his ground.

So his crazed mind tried the next best thing. Letting out an inhuman roar, Doom jumped in the air, propelled forward by the rushing current of warp as his fist rapidly approached Tzeentch's face.

However just before he was able to hit his mark, the Doomslayer lost his momentum as the lower half of his body got sucked in, the raging current of the warp bashing against his armor as he fell through.

" _ **It was... A good try. But ultimately usele-.**_ "

A fist shot out of the other side of the vortex, breaking through the unstable current before striking Tzeentch right in the face as the lord of change spat out a wad of illuminescent blood, the liquid spreading across the walls of the ship. The fist then disappeared, brushed away by the warp.

There was a long pause, Tzeentch raising a hand to wipe the blood off his grey cheek before laughing, turning his body to Ahzek. " ** _Now, leave this place my Champion. There is much work to be done._** "

Ahzek paused, not liking the fact that Tzeentch, the one who had damned his legion, considered him his champion. Regardless, he slowly raising his staff in preparation, ready to traverse away within the warp and leave the warband to die.

However, not before noticing the wound that had been inflicted on the god. Despite Tzeentch's ever changing flesh, the bruise mark seemed to stay the same, droplets of dark blood dripping off the god's face.

And for the first time, two question graced the sorcerer's mind.

Who was this Doomslayer? And why did daemonkind fear him?

Looking at Tzeentch's wound, he believed he had gotten an answer for the former.

He would need to return to Sortiarius.

 **The Crystal Labyrinth**

Doom fell for what felt like hours before he face planted against the ground, a sizable crack forming as he lifted himself slowly, groaning out.

He really let himself go there.

The slayer lifted himself from the ground before looking up at the sky, noticing the chaotic light of the warp streaming overhead. It appeared that he was back in the realm of chaos, but where? He was unsure. But in his rage fuelled state, he had seen Joan and VEGA plummet into the vortex alongside him.

He needed to find them, and fast.

"Joan?!" Doom called out, his voice booming. Yet despite the loud yells, he was only met with echoes of his own voice. He turned his helmet to the sides, seeing his distorted reflection upon the walls of the labyrinth as a myriad of different paths could be seen.

"Okay... Gotta find Joan and VEGA... And then get the fuck out of here." Doom said before running forward, randomly choosing a path. He sprinted for a little bit before realizing.

He was back at where he started.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Doom swore as he crossed his arms, "Is this a puzzle? Because I hate puzzles."

" _Doomslayer..._ " A voice spoke. Doom froze, turning his head to the side. One of the mirrors slowly cleared, revealing a harlequin with an evershifting mask, promising both mirth and death.

It was the laughing god himself.

"Cegorach!" Doom said before going up to the mirror, "What the hell are you doing here?"

" _Is it not obvious?_ " The Eldar god chuckled, " _I'm here to help you of course._ "

"Great. What do I do here?"

Cegorach looked to the side, " _It is simple, do not play the game. The Crystal Labyrinth only serves to befuddle the mind. You will only progress nowhere._ "

Doom paused, "Cut it with the buddhist bullshit! Joan and VEGA are probably in trouble and you want me to sit here with a thumb up my ass?"

" _I did not say that._ " Cegorach mused, " _I shall be guiding you after all. Step into the mirror and follow me._ "

The marine looked left and right before placing his leg forward, noticing the legging slipping into the glass like liquid, he then took another step before sinking into the warped fragment.

He had made it through, looking around and noticing a tiny difference in the maze. Cegorach was true to his word, the Eldar god casually strolling.

" _Come along now. We must find your mortal friend, and that robot._ "

"Hold on a second-" Doom caught up, "-What about Kane?"

" _Khaine?_ " Cegorach asked, " _He was merely fragmented within the warp. He should reform in the near future again. If you worry for him then it is misplaced._ "

Doom nodded, "Oh. That's a relief." He then turned his head, "And another thing."

" _Yes-?_ "

Cegorach was immediately sucker punched, the god holding his mask in pain as Doom held an angry look behind his helmet. The Eldar recovered, looking back up.

" _I suppose you are angry that I lied to you._ "

"Yeah, no shit." Doom said as the two continued walking, "What the fuck was that 'different reality' bullshit that you spouted when we met?

The laughing god sighed, " _I lied to you because it was the best possible outcome. Telling you the truth outright would have been too much. So instead I made you believe that this was a different reality rather than the grim future of... Well, everything..._ " Cegorach then straightened himself, " _Regardless, their is no use crying over spilt souls, your friends should be up ahead here._ "

Doom nodded before spotting something.

A broken Tau drone.

He jogged forward, coming up next to the drone, kneeling down as he sifted through the scrapped red metal. To his relief, VEGA's hard drive was still intact as Doom took it, but the drone was completely totaled. He would have to find somewhere else to plug the AI in.

" _Doomslayer._ "

Doom turned his head to Cegorach, who was pointing at something.

The marine's eyes widened.

Joan was lying on the ground, squirming and murmuring something behind her helmet.

"Joan!" Doom yelled before running up to her, placing a hand on her pauldron as he removed her Sabbat pattern. Beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead as her eyelids were shut tight. He lifted his head, turning it to Cegorach as the Eldar god inspected the problem. "What the fuck's wrong with her!?"

Cegorach paused, " _It's the warp. Her soul was already weakened by the psychic attacks beforehand. Now it's slowly consuming her, bit by bit._ " The god crossed his arms, " _But I'm surprised that she has lasted this long. Most mortals would just outright die upon entering the warp._ "

Doom looked up, "Thanks for that useless shit. Now how do I actually help her!?"

The Eldar god paused in thought. " _You can't, and neither can I. My control of the warp is limited outside of the webway... But I may know someone who might be able to assist._ " Cegorach turned around, " _I'll be back in a moments notice._ "

He disappeared within the mirrors, a few seconds passing as Doom waited. It was after a minute or so that the god appeared, this time another figure with him. Sporting a familiar grey power armor, with flowing purity seals.

"-And make no mistake Xeno. If this is a trick then-"

Doom immediately recognized the voice.

Kaldor Draigo.

"Kal!" Doom yelled.

The Grey Knight turned his head before immediately kneeling in front of the green marine.

"Doomslayer. It is a honor." Kaldor then turned his head to Cegorach, "And it appears you spoke the truth Eldar."

Cegorach seemed to roll his eyes. "You honor me Mon-Keigh."

Doom gritted his teeth, "Can you both stop jerking each other off and fix Joan?"

Kaldor nodded, walking up next to the sister as he placed a gauntlet on her forehead. There was a pause before Kaldor stood up, "It is just as I feared Doomslayer. Her soul is beginning to taint. One of the many Daemons that reside in the warp is attempting to take control of her body."

"Great..." Doom asked, "I punch demons, not exorcise them."

The Grey Knight seemed to pause in thought. "I may have an idea." Kaldor brandished his weapon, "By cutting her with The Titansword, I can drive out some of the taint... But ultimately it will have to rely on her own strength."

Doom paused as he looked at Cegorach, the Eldar slowly nodding. He then looked back down at Joan, noticing her teeth beginning to chatter as she murmured something.

He knew the answer.

"Do it."

Kaldor nodded before bringing his blade to bear, grabbing hold of her wrist. He then gently ran the plasma blade across, cutting a gash on her skin as it cauterized. Immediately the Sister of Battle seemed to spazm, yelling out in pain, her eyes shut.

It carried on for a few seconds before it began to die down.

Kaldor's eyes widened, "She is losing!"

Doom looked down at her, narrowing his eyes as he took off his helmet. "C'mon, is that really the way you wanna go you fucking weakling? Just like your Sisters?" He stooped forward, whispering next to her ear so Kaldor couldn't hear. "The Emperor is also a pussy, and so are you if you don't beat this."

That seemed to have an effect, her sleeping form pausing before convulsing, now fiercely against the warp.

The Doomslayer smiled.

"Get ready."

Kaldor tilted his head as Cegorach watched from the sidelines.

Immediately Joan awoke before balling a fist, attempting to punch the Doomslayer. The marine laughed as he caught her fist, "Good to have you-"

And then she followed up with her second, striking him in the face.

"Ow. Yeah okay, I deserved that one."

Joan nodded before looking at the cut on her wrist, turning her head on the floor before her eyes widened. "K-Kaldor Draig-"

"Hush child. Save your strength."

She seemed to nod in disbelief before sighing, looking up at the ever changing sky of the warp.

"Are we dead?"

Cegorach shook his head, "No Mon-Keigh. You, me, Kaldor, and the Doomslayer are all very much alive within the warp."

Joan looked at him with a cautious gaze. "An Eldar?" She then turned her head, "Why is it always Eldar?"

Doom chuckled, "Y'know, if it weren't for Cegorach getting Kal over here. You'd be a playground for Demons." Doom then put a hand beneath his chin, "And then I'd probably would've had to kill you."

She grunted before rising up, Doom helping her to her feet as she put on her helmet. Turning to Kaldor Draigo himself as she knelt.

"It is an honor to be graced by your presence, Supreme Grandmaster."

Kaldor smirked, "It is not me who you should be kneeling to, but the killer of Slaanesh who stands next to you."

Her face froze.

"A-Are you telling me that-"

Doom smiled behind his helmet, "Now you believe me?"

She stared at him with shock, a realization dawning on her. "So that means... B-Back in the Eldar ship-"

"Yes. That was the head of She Who Thirsts." Cegorach confirmed.

Joan put a hand on her head, "T-This is-" She then looked at the Doomslayer, "Who are you? And why do you fight for us?"

Doom laughed.

"Cause I'm the Doomslayer."

And then the walls of the Labyrinth began to shudder, breaking apart like glass as the group turned.

"Oh great. Now what?" Doom asked, taking out his double barreled shotgun as Joan picked up her bolter. Kaldor and Cegorach took out their respective weapons, with the Grey Knight readying his shield and sword. Cegorach on the other hand, took out a strange looking whip in his right as his left gauntlett held what appeared to be a marionette controller.

"I sense Daemons..." Kaldor warned.

The Labyrinth then disappeared, followed by the appearance of pink fleshed and multiple limbed creatures as a fortress of ever shifting stone appeared. The Horrors poured out as the sky filled with manta-ray looking creatures called Screamers. Flamer's followed by the flanks of this mutated army as they jeered and hissed at the group.

A bird looking Daemon led them, it's wings spread as it held a staff that promised corruption. It pointed at Kaldor, hatred in it's beady eyes.

"It is you! Kaldor Draigo! Must you always interfere with my masters plans!?"

Doom turned his head, "Friend of yours?"

Kaldor narrowed his eyes, "Yes. M'Kachen... The Daemon who casted me into the cursed warp."

"Great." Doom cracked his knuckles.

The marine then pressed on his helmet, _BFG Division_ beginning to play as he smiled.

"Let's kick his ass."

And then the 4 of them braced themselves for the oncoming onslaught.

* * *

 **I would consider this chapter the end of this Arc. Expect the Space Furries and former HAWT Primarch to make an appearance with his Kinky Bois.**

 **If you read 1d4chan, I think you'll get what I mean.**


End file.
